Book 1: BloodFire
by Tesst
Summary: As Eragon begins looking for a way to free the Eldunari from Galbatorix he begins having tortures nightmares about the Evil King. At the same time as these nightmares his relationship with Arya blooms.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon threw the scroll he held in his hands against the flap of the tent, frustrated. "There is simply no mention of the Eldunari in any writings of any race!"

Arya tapped the ground beside her, seeming to fight off her own anger. "Would you abandon our finally hope then? That is your only option, Eragon, next to this one."

"Perhaps if Glaedr was able to speak with us," Eragon suggest, exhausted of searching for ways to destroy Galbatorix's hold over the Eldunari every day for the past week and a half.

"He is still in shock. To attempt speaking to him now would be akin to speaking to a man unconscious."

"It's been more than a week," Eragon roared, his anger overflowing. A moment later he relaxed his shoulders and sighed. If Saphira was killed, it would take him much more than a week to recover. "I just-" Arya sighed.

"I understand, Eragon. Your wish to find Galbatorix's weakness is my wish as well. However, we must be patient. To be as agitated as a restless pond now would only serve Galbatorix's whims; for then we might miss a key hint about the Eldunari that will allow us to free them."

Eragon sighed and dipped his head, picking up another scroll. For ten days he and Arya, as well as three of the of elves sent to guard Eragon, had been hard at work scanning every scrap of writing concerning Dragons that might contain some phrase or word play that would lead to a hint of how to free the Eldunari of Galbatorix. Eragon would have had more people helping, but as it was the elves were the most suited people in the Varden to spot word trickery.

Just as Arya fell silent an elf pulled the flap at the entrance aside and bowed. He was a thin male elf of medium height with a willed scare on his left temple stretching the length of his face. "Shadeslayers," he said in a lilting voice that reminded Eragon of Blodhgarm's. "I fear that I and my companions have made no progress in the search you have set to us. The Varden are nearing the city of Melian and I wish to know what my and mine two companions' roles shall be in the fray of the siege. Shall we aid the Varden in the fight or stay and continue our research?"

Eragon looked up at the elf. The lowering sun outside cast his features in shadows, making it so the only reason he could see the scar on the elf's face was his heightened sensory abilities. "Fight," he said in a groan. "The Varden could use your talents in Melian." The elf bowed once more and departed. For near five minutes he and Arya sat in silence. Breaking it he said, "I'm afraid for the Varden, Arya."

"Because of the attack on Melian? We're more than ready for it. According to our reports Melian was the closest city that has not been reinforced."

"No, not that. With how many numbers the Varden have now that Orik's dwarfs have reached us, we should have no problem killing every last solider in Melian, wither they be ordinary or pain immune. I'm afraid that when the time comes to set upon Uru'baen we will not be able to withstand the King's powers. How can we? Now that we know what we know about the Eldunari it finally makes sense why Galbatorix hasn't left his black citadel since the fall of the Riders; all but once anyway. How can carry so many Eldunari that he would be as powerful as he is in Uru'baen and not give blatant hints to the Varden's spies? If there was but some way to provoke him out of the city, beyond the reach of his Eldunari-"

"But he is so old and powerful that the reach of his mind could be hundreds of leagues," Arya interrupted. "How would you tempt him out so far?"

"I don't know," he said, exasperated. "Perhaps we could make some illusion of his first dragon; Jarnunvosk." The black haired elf beside him shook her head.

"It wouldn't work. Galbatorix's dragon has been dead for longer than I am old. He has surely had time to bring himself to understand that Jarnunvosk has passed long ago."

Eragon clasped his hands together. He placed them over his face just so that he could still see and tapped his thumbs against his nose. "The Eldunari are likely guarded as heavily as Galbatorix's last egg. But because of their number it must take many more men to guard them."

"Aye, that is a reasonable conclusion."

"I wonder if Galbatorix cast spells on those men; spells to make them have a lack of need for sleep or water or bread. It would be so much easier if he had to have hundreds of guards. He's so unpredictable, though."

Arya stood, her lithe form not making a sound as she did so. "We may continue work on this tomorrow."

"But-"

Arya raised a finger. "You are tired, Eragon, and ill of temper. Better to rest now than miss something later." She raised her arm out to him, palm open. He sighed and took her hand. The instant he did a fire seemed to burst forth in his blood, surprising him but not paining. He jerked his hand back, as did Arya, from which he deduced the same had happened to her. He looked at his palm, the one that bore the gedwey ignasia, as it shimmered and burned with the same flickering motion that had made when he first touched Saphira.

Arya's eyes tightened and she looked down at her own palm. "Did you do that?"

"No," Eragon said, still staring at his palm. Eventually the tingling stopped. Arya offered her hand once more, but then appeared to think better of it and Eragon pushed himself off the hard dirt himself. As they exited the tent, Eragon heard Arya muttering spells under her breath.

That night Eragon lay next to Saphira, her wing comfortably fit over his body and the flames in her belly warming him. Many strange and wonderful fantasies drifted through his waking dreams, but none of them violent or angry, for Saphira was close to him and she swept away anything that might harm Eragon's waking dreams like a mother eagle would shy away anything that might harm her young. His dreams were many and varied, but near midnight as the full moon shone down upon him his dreams fell into a vision as clear as day. He thought at once that another premonition was striking him, but what he saw he knew had no bases in the future.

He stood in a court yard of majestic waterfalls and shrubs that bore berries that were bright and red. Not a single cloud smudged the skies and a pleasant wind drifted through the yard. In the skies three young dragons played happily with each other, diving and spinning to avoid imaginary enemies. A loud bell struck the air and he looked to see a large tapering building of white marble that seemed not having a speck of dirt upon it. On the entrance of the building were the flowing words of the Ancient Language. _Welinar, fricai, eom du breoal abr du Ebrithila abr Adurna un Brisingr. _Eragon walked up to the building and stared up at the words.

_Welcome, friend, to the house of the Masters of Water and Fire._ Just as Eragon ascended the first step he heard rushing voices behind him. He turned to look just as four men strode up to him, two holding a third by each arm. The fourth looked at him quizzically. "Give me your hand," he said harshly. Eragon, slightly frightened that the man; or elf, could see him, raised his hand out to him. He gripped Eragon's wrist and looked at his gedwey ignasia, then nodded, looking back at his fellows. "He's a Rider. He's allowed." He looked back at Eragon. "I apologize, Master Rider," he said, releasing his hand. "Can't let just anyone around the Hall of The Masters, you know."

Eragon dipped his head. Trying to play what role he thought was supposed to he said, "You are doing your jobs. Who is that?" He asked, gesturing at the man the two other men held. The man made a disgusted sound.

"Name's Galbatorix." Eragon's spin went rigid. "He's the blasted fiend who killed Laydanar. Have you not heard of him, Rider?"

Dragging his eyes away from the face of Galbatorix he said, "I-I-I have just returned from...a trip to Farthen Dur."

"Ah," the man said. "Long trip, that. Well this sorry sap went off on a trip of his own and got his dragon and two friends' and their dragons killed by Urgals. When he came back he asked for another egg to replace his killed one. Guess he thought the Riders were just a market for Dragons. Anyways when he left the Hall he just stabbed the first person he saw. Poor Rider died late last night."

Galbatorix raised his black haired head so that a single eye was visible and said in a low, growling voice, "I'm coming for you, Shadeslayer." With a sound like a dying scream Galbatorix jumped at Eragon.

Eragon sat up so fast he banged his head against one of Saphira's scales. He sat panting, covered in sweat. Saphira lifted her wing and looked down at him with eyes as large as his head. _What's wrong? _She asked him. Eragon tried to swallow three times. _Just a nightmare, _he said. Saphira snorted, tousling his hair with her breath. _And hedgehogs nest in trees._

_I'm fine, _he said, trying to placate her. He stood and brushed his leggings off. _I think I'll go for a walk to give my mind time to settle. _

Saphira rested her head on her paws and stared at him. _I shall await your return, little one. I'm here if you want to talk. _He patted her snout and walked away.


	2. Awakening

The next morning, when Eragon was returning to his tent, he saw that all his guards were clustered at the entrance. They parted when they sensed him coming and he walked into his tent to see Glaedr's Eldunari sitting on a stand in the center of the tent. Saphira had pushed her head through the back entrance and was resting her head on the ground, starring at it with almost frozen precision. _What's going on, _he asked her in the solitude of his mind. _He awakes, _was the blunt response. Eragon turned his attention to the Eldunari. It pulsed with radiant flashes of gold as it had before Oromis had been killed. Just as he made that observation the elves behind Eragon lowered themselves to one knee as the lights coming from the Eldunari hardened and remained shinning, signaling Glaedr's return to full awareness.

_Master Glaedr, _Eragon said.

_Eragon? _His voice sounded distraught and crumbling. _Where am I? Why can't I move? _Glaedr's mind filled with a roar as the memories of the past two and a half weeks came back to him; first his transferring his consciousness into his Heart of Hearts, his journey with Eragon and Saphira back to the Varden, and lastly, and most painfully, Oromis' death. After Glaedr fell silent Eragon heard a growl coming from the Eldunari. _Where are Murtagh and Thorn? I will rip them apart! _The simple fury in his mind was enough to rattle the Eldunari on its stand.

_Please, Master Glaedr. You've been unconscious for more than a week. You should not use so much energy on your anger. Far better to plan Murtagh's downfall than emptily to threaten him, aye? _

Glaedr continued his growl for a moment, and then stopped. _You have grown hatchling, since I first saw you; laying in Farthen Dur, the most hopeless man in Alagesia. What method of 'downfall' had you in mind? _

_It is quite simple. We will find some way to free the Eldunari from Murtagh and Galbatorix. Then the next time Murtagh and Thorn come for me and Saphira; we won't even have to fight them. _

_A reasonable plan. But how, O Mighty Rider, do you intend to free mine fellows from the clutches of those black hearted ravens?_

_I had hoped you might have a suggestion. _One of the elves, Blodhgarm, stood and approached Eragon, whispering in his ear, "We have reports that Melian is inside range of attack. Nasuada has told me that we shall set upon it at dawn tomorrow, when the sun is in their eyes. Moreover, our spies throughout the Empire have told us numerous times that Murtagh and Thorn have been spotted riding towards the city. Shall I and my brethren prepare for their possible appearance?" Eragon lifted his hand, show his answer in the affirmative, and returned to Glaedr, who had been silently pondering some facet of the world.

_I may have a solution. _

_Tell us, _Saphira said eagerly.

_If the Eldunari feel my presence; to know that another Rider and Dragon exist besides the King, they may regain their hope and determination. It will not be an easy thing to do; just as trying to convince a tame dog to attack is difficult, but I believe it is our best solution at the present. _

_Would Galbatorix have cast spells on the Eldunari to prevent such a changing, _Saphira asked.

_The Eldunari, yes. But to cast a spell on the Dragon's essence, which resides inside of it, would be neigh on impossible. It's true; Galbatorix may very well have cast numerous spells to protect the Eldunari against any who he would not want to hold it, but he cannot protect the Eldunari from the Eldunari. Can you honestly tell me, Eragon, that you can cast a spell of biding on something that is not made of matter, does barely exist in the physical world, and something that you cannot see, touch, smell, taste, or feel? _

_No, _Eragon said.

_What gives me worry though, _Saphira said. _Is that Galbatorix has managed to surprise us at almost every turn we take. It seems that every time we find a save place to sleep and rest he has an army of hundreds of thousands banging down our front door. Carvahall, Farthen Dur, Ellesmera. Always he has managed to outmaneuver us without ever leaving his castle. _

_That is because you have yet to have the wisdom of a three hundred year old Dragon at your disposal. Now that you do the next time Murtagh comes for you, Saphira, Eragon, you can spread his entrails from here to the other side of Alagesia. _

_We still want to capture him, Master. _

_Capture him? Why would you want to capture him? Has it not been made blatantly clear he will not be swayed to the Varden's side? _

_That is not why I wish to capture him, Master. _And then he withdrew his thoughts from Glaedr. He picked up the Eldunari and once again became disconcerted as he felt Glaedr's every thought, feeling and emotion like an unrestricted waterfall of information. How Murtagh managed to craft magic while in contact with dozens of Eldunari was a mystery Eragon could not comprehend. He fit Glaedr's Eldunari in the bag Oromis had given him and set out through the moving camp. Saphira followed a short distance away, giving him room to think as he would.

Before long he arrived at Nasuada's red pavilion. Two grey skinned Urgals, two humans and two dwarfs stood in front of the entrance. Eragon stopped as the dwarf said, "Eragon Shadeslayer presents himself, Lady Nasuada." It took a moment for the short reply to come, "Allow him passage." The six warriors stepped to either side and the two Urgals pulled the flaps aside to allow him access. Nasuada sat slumped over a desk full of documents, maps, scrolls, books, a pile of blank paper, and an ink feather and a flameless lantern. An expression of pure exhaustion marred her face. "What is it, Eragon? I have not the time for idle chatter."

Eragon strode in and placed the Eldunari on the table. The light from the gem like rock inside shone through the leather sack. "You asked that once we discovered a method of freeing the-" He stopped and said under his breath, "Eyddr onr theirra." Then he continued, "You asked that once we discovered a way to free the Eldunari from Murtagh and Galbatorix that you be alerted of it." Nasuada's face turned from tiredness to profound hope and she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Did you," she said breathlessly.

"It's only a possibility," he said, pulling down the cloth that encircled Glaedr's Eldunari. "But Glaedr says it very well might work." Eyes fixed on the Eldunari; Nasuada reached out and touched it with the tip of her finger. An instant later she pulled back and muttered a surprised exclamation. Eragon smiled.

"It does that all the time, but only if you touch it."

"May I speak with him? He is conscious now, isn't he?"

"Aye. Just touch it and you can talk with him; since you can't touch his mind."

Nasuada seemed hesitant at first but then she reached out and touched Glaedr's Eldunari with her full hand. Her eyes closed for a long while. He could barely sense any hint of concentration on the physical world; being in contact with an ancient dragon seeming to take its toll. After nearly ten minutes her eyes drifted open and she removed her hand. "I see," she whispered. As Eragon removed himself from her mind he heard her think, _I wonder if that is what captain Garvin went through. _"Do you believe, Eragon, that you can do this?"

"More or less," Eragon said, sitting in a folding chair. "It would be difficult but I have done harder things." Nasuada dipped her head, eyes distant.

"I understand, Shadeslayer. Now that we have a method of defeating them, I wonder if it would be wise to provoke Murtagh and Thorn into coming here, so that we can do away with them before they cause too much more trouble. What think you of that idea?"

Eragon remembered Arya's words from the day before and said, "How would we provoke them? If I fly into the Empire it might do more than I want it to. Galbatorix may come after me and I do not think, even with this solution, I would be able to fight him at this point."

"We will provoke them by convincing Galbatorix that he has no other option but to send them to us!" Nasuada declared. The fabric behind Nasuada shifted and the pale figure of Elva stepped out.

"That is a poor plan, Night Stalker," the girl said in her mocking tone. "If you attack the Empire in more than one place at a time how will you be assured Murtagh and Thorn will come to the one you want? Eragon defeated him last time, so I'd imagine that Galbatorix will keep him well away from Eragon until he is convinced beyond a reasonable doubt that he can overpower him. And if you attack more of Galbatorix's supply trains or reinforcement groups, how would you disguise Eragon and Saphira well enough that Murtagh and Thorn would attack? No, we must wait for them to come to us. As long as we know their weakness, what does it matter how long we wait?"

Nasuada tapped one of her fingernails on the polish wood of her chair. "I would rather deal with them now than later." Her voice no longer dragged with weariness, but sounded refreshed and new.

Elva shrugged. "Send Eragon out, away from the Varden where Galbatorix could crush us in a day's time, and use his many talents simply for destroying supply trains if you will, Night Stalker. However, I sense more bad than good in that direction. I offer advice greater than some Kings can supply, because my predictions are based on fact, not speculation based on known details alone. Remember that, Night Stalker."

"There's another problem as well," Eragon said. "In the time since our last fight Murtagh might have gained a hundred more Eldunari or just one or two. Knowing that could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Convincing that many dragons to fight back could take awhile. But even failing that with the elves and Saphira by my side, along with Glaedr, I think we can beat him even if it should come down to a battle of strength."

Nasuada sighed. "Can you not think of anyway to capture Murtagh and Thorn sooner than when we attack Uru'baen?"

"Where was the last place they were spotted?"

Nasuada rummaged through the papers on her desk until she pulled out a nearly ruined piece of paper. Her eyes tightened as she tried to read it and finally she said, "Flying in our direction over Dras'Leona."

"When was this?"

"Around three days ago, why?"

Eragon narrowed his eyes. "In three days time Murtagh and Thorn could easily have reached us."

"Do you think they were sent to reinforce Melian? The city received no soldiers so perhaps Galbatorix plans on having them there to make up for the loss."

"I doubt it," Eragon said slowly. "I've proven I can beat Murtagh. Why would he send him alone if that were clear?"

Elva spoke then. "You're jumping to conclusions. If Murtagh and Thorn where going to Melian, why haven't our spies said anything about it? It seems more likely that they stopped in Dras'Leona."

"But why would they do such a thing?"

Elva opened her mouth, but then closed it, her violet eyes flashing to the wall of the tent. "A man just crossed into my range of sensing. He's from the Empire. He's going to die sometime in the next hour."

* * *

**If you see errors: grammer, vocabulary, names, etc. please feel free to let me know about them.**


	3. The Challenge

**For your convenience I will, from now on, include the definitions of all the Ancient Language words I use at the bottom of the page, even the words that if you don't what they mean you really should not be reading this series.**

* * *

Nasuada stood nearly as fast as Eragon did. "Do you know his intent?" Elva shrugged, as if she thought the situation was hardly worthy of such attention.

"He's just a messenger. As near as I can tell Galbatorix placed a spell on him that will kill him as soon as his message is delivered. Poor man. He believes that Galbatorix's spell will not kill him if he delivers the message. Trickery on Galbatorix's part, no doubt. His death can be stopped; if you hurry." Nasuada swept out of the tent, followed by Eragon.

"Do you suppose you can stop Galbatorix's spell," Nasuada asked him as they were making their way to the far corner of the camp.

"Perhaps. It doesn't take as much to kill someone as you think, Lady Nasuada, epically with magic. The killing spell could reside in any cell in his body."

Nasuada stopped atop a large hill that separated the Empire's and the Varden's armies. Lithe as forest mountain cats Arya and Blodhgarm ran up to Eragon and Nasuada.

"We sensed danger," the black blue elf said in a song-like voice. Arya raised her arm and pointed, indicating she had seen the man. About a mile away a lone figure trudged along on horseback. His attire was completely black, which Eragon wondered how he stood. Given the hot day and the blazing sun the man must have been burning. His right arm was pushed into his black cloak, as if he were bleeding. The four of them waited on the hill as the man approached. Instead of stopping a safe distance from the camp he went through the gates and up to Nasuada and Eragon, stopping ten or so yards away. He jumped off his horse and took a deep breath. Turning to them he pulled his mask off.

The man was bare chinned with light blue eyes and a high nose. He looked barely older than twenty. He pulled out his hand to reveal a scroll that he clutched with so much force his fingers turned white. In a wobbling voice he said, "The Rider Murtagh bay me give this to you." He extended the scroll to Eragon. After casting several wards about him Eragon stepped forward and took it. He gripped the man by his wrist.

"I can help you," he said softly. "The spell cast on you will kill you wither you deliver this message or not."

Fear came into the man's eyes and his pupils shrank. "I don't believe you," he said, his voice indicating he himself wished that were true.

"Believe me, Naìyar." The man's arm stiffened as Eragon said his name.

"How do you know my name," he asked, frightened.

"I know a lot about you. I know that you have a brother in Kuasta who has gone blind. I know that you have a sister in Bullridge who is married to a man whom you despise. I know that you have a wife and a son name Lefson. I know that you were forced to join Galbatorix's army and that you do what you do against your will. And in the time that I have said these things, I have found where Galbatorix has cast a spell on you to kill you and removed it. You will live, Naìyar. Wither you complete this mission or not, you will live." Naìyar's eyes grew with shook. He fell to his knees and stared up at Eragon. Through Naìyar's eyes Eragon saw that the rising sun was cast behind him, giving him an image both powerful and wise. Feeling that it was appropriate, Eragon laid his hand on Naìyar's forehead and focusing intensely he intoned, "Jierda du ren." Eragon fought off a wave of weariness as he snapped Naìyar's oath to the Empire like a wet stick. He had invented the spell the previous week when he had found mention of it in one of the hundreds of scrolls he had shifted through. The spell, as he now discovered, costed nearly as much energy as it was ran straight up and down one of the mountains of the Spine.

Naìyar lowered his head and stared at the ground as if he could feel his oaths leaving him. Eragon took his hand and pulled him up. "Go now," he said, and took the scroll from him. "You are free and Galbatorix can not harm you." He placed his hand on the Belt of Beloth the Wise and whispered seven words. "Wherever you go, peace and luck will follow you." Naìyar backed up to his horse, unspeakable gratitude on his face.

"Thank you," he said just as he began to ride away. Eragon closed his eyes, smiling. _That's the part of being a Rider I enjoy. _He turned his attention to the scroll in his hands. It was stamped with Morzan's symbol. _Murtagh must have taken his father's sigil as his own. _He opened it and read thus.

_Eragon, Brother, I challenge you to a contest of strength to be held over Dras'Leona. You need fear no treachery from Galbatorix. He has given his word that he will not aid me nor hinder you. I have cast spells on this parchment to convince you of that. If you are victorious then Dras'Leona shall be surrendered to the Varden; free of a siege. If I am victorious you shall come to Uru'baen and hear Galbatorix's arguments. You need fear no treachery of Galbatorix to trap you in Uru'baen. I have, again, attached spells to this parchment to convince you of that. If you accept this challenge, be in the skies of Dras'Leona in three days time. If you do not, be prepared to be defeated at another time. I shall bring Thorn and _Zar'roc_. You may bring whatever weaponry you see fit. I will have no aid other than my dragon and my sword; you will have no aid but your dragon and your sword. If you call yourselves fighters for justice than do justice in this and come alone but for Saphira. _

_And, brother, I suggest you leave your elves behind, else I will turn all my powers onto them and they will die. That is how you won in our previous duel, aye? Bring whatever you got in Ellesmera two weeks ago and I in return will bring you something that you should find...**intriguing**. Andlat eom du Varden. _

Eyes narrowed, Eragon cast his mind onto the paper and found two spells of unmistakable origin. Murtagh had indeed cast spells of honesty to the parchment. After inspecting them thoroughly he tossed the scroll into the air and snapped his fingers. "Brisingr!" The scroll burst into fire. Despite himself, he could not deny that Murtagh had told the truth with what he had written. _I don't like it, _he said to Saphira.

_No boundary exists for writing lies in the Ancient Language. Be glad at least he did not write these oaths in the scroll. _

"What did it say, Eragon," Nasuada said.

"Murtagh did stop in Dras'Leona. He's challenged me to a duel over the city. He says he won't take any Eldunari, but I don't trust him. It's clever of him, I must admit. By making the duel in Dras'Leona he insures no involvement by the Varden or the elves."

Blodhgarm's main rippled. "What are you going to do, Shadeslayer?"

Arya crossed her arms, her brow darkening. "As Islanzadí's daughter and ambassador and Shadeslayer myself, I absolutely refuse to allow you to do this alone, Eragon. Sending you into battle alone would be foolish enough, but over a major city of the Empire and with Murtagh and Thorn with next to unlimited resources in the city? Nasuada!" The brown skinned woman was shaking her head as Arya spoke.

"We need this, Arya. We need Murtagh and Thorn to be dealt with immediately. The dwarfs have bolstered our numbers, yes, but by the time we reach Dras'Leona our armies will be battered and depleted. We need this Arya, if we are to have a chance of victory."

"You trust Galbatorix's word," Arya roared. "For neigh on a hundred years he has slaughtered your kind like a butcher would a hog! And now you want to send our finally hope directly into his arms?"

"I do not trust him," Nasuada raged back. "Which is why you shall be going with him, Arya Shadeslayer!"

* * *

**Jierda du ren: Break the oath.**

**Andlat eom du Varden: Death to the Varden.**

**Brisingr: Fire**


	4. The Gorgeous Nightmare Begins

Arya's eyes darkened. "I have better things to be done than go tramping across the land with Eragon into an obvious trap."

Nasuada's right eye brow rose. "Oh? What do you have to be done that is more important that taking out one of our most powerful advisories? Please tell me, Wise Elf."

Arya's hand tightened in what must have been unimaginable force and her voice was low and threatening. "Do not mock me, human."

Nasuada raised her hands. "I meant for there to be no offense. Only that Murtagh and Thorn are far more important than most anything else I can think at the moment; save for Galbatorix. So then, it seems best to send the three mightiest beings in the Varden to do away with them."

Arya looked up at the sky for a moment, reminding Eragon of how Oromis would often look into the distance during their conversations. Then she sighed and said, "I shall do my best to do as you say. However, do not misunderstand me, Nasuada. I do this not out of reverence for your position; my own far exceeds it, but to protect Eragon and Saphira." Turning her back she ran back to the camp, so lithe and fast Eragon would not have noticed her before the Agaeti Blodhren.

Nasuada dipped her head and then, seeming to notice that Arya no longer stood before her, turned and returned to the Varden's camp. Eragon remained on the hill, looking out at the massive army of the Empire. Blodhgarm stood four yards away, respectively remaining quiet. A slight breeze came in from the west and lifted his hair up and down. "What am I going to do, Blodhgarm?"

The sleek black-clue elf lifted his head and let the wind run through his mane. "Defeat the Empire, of course, Shadeslayer. Without the red dragon and his rider the Empire's army you see now should fall without too much trouble."

"No, I meant..." He stopped. The question he meant to ask was one Blodhgarm had no way of answering. "Why has this curse been laid on me?"

Blodhgarm lowered and tilted his head to the side, giving him the almost perfect image of a confused wolf. The only flaw was his elven body. Then he stepped closer to Eragon and placed a paw on his shoulder. "When I was but five years old, when my father had been slain in the war with Galbatorix, I asked The Mourning Sage why the curse of war had been placed on such a young child as myself. Oromis-elda looked down on me as he would look down with pity on an orphaned bird and he told me that a curse is no more than a blessing in disguise. I took those words and I used them to train myself, making myself into the master of magic I am today. Perhaps Osthato Chetowä meant for me to tell you this when he gave me that advice." Then he stepped away.

_Go and talk with her, _was what Saphira said when he returned to his tent.

_What? Why? _

_If she is to fight Murtagh and Thorn with us we must cooperate. If she is as irritated with you as an eagle is with a pigeon it will have adverse effects on our performance in battle._

_Yes, but Nasuada is the one who instigated that irritation, not me. Why should I have to be the one to fix it? _Saphira tightened her eye at him.

_You are a Rider, Eragon. If we succeed in killing Galbatorix you will likely spend a good few hundred years solving problems that other people made for themselves. Go. I will be awaiting you when you return. _

Eragon shook his head and said, _Fine. But if she puts a blade in my gut I will blame you. _Saphira chuckled.

_I'll keep that in mind, little one. _

Eragon struck out into the camp. It was still mid afternoon and the sun bet down on the Varden's camp like a wave of heat. Arya's tent was set in the opposite quadrant of the camp as his own. Before his transformation in Ellesmera walking across such a distance in the heat would have had him sweating and panting for breath, but now it only slightly tired him.

Arya's tent was deep green, almost as green as her eyes. As Eragon stepped up to the entrance he sensed the residue of magic in the air. Following it to its source he found a medium sized structure behind Arya's tent that reminded him of a smaller version of the elves public baths. Heat infused his face as he came to that conclusion. He slowly stepped into the small building, which had obviously been created a short while ago with the ad of magic, stepping so softly that not even an elf could hear his foot steps.

As he entered into the structure proper he saw that a door closed in the insides, so that warmth would not leave the room. As low as possible he whispered, "Huildr," so that the air outside would not alert Arya of his presence when he opened the inner door. He knew that an elf's senses were so keen that even the smallest shift in temperature could set them off. The door opened without hinges, guided and held only with magic, as he pushed on it. Inside it was dark and his eyes took several moments to adjust to the lighting, which was hardly more than what was coming in through the door. As his eyes adjusted his breath caught in his throat.

Throughout the room steam came up from a pool that was perhaps twenty feet long. In the center of the pool sat Arya. As much as Eragon could see of her she was naked as the day she was born. His heart began to beat faster as he drank in this image of her that he had not even seen a facet of since his flight with Murtagh to the Varden. Arya's dark hair was wet and patched together, draping over her shoulder. Her back was turned to him, but even as he watched she turned, her eyes closed, revealing her perfect form to him. Eragon bit his tongue and tried to make no noise. He prayed to whatever god there might be that she would not see him.

"You have seen this all before, Shadeslayer. Why do you gawk at it now?" Eragon's blood turned to ice. He briefly considered casting a spell to kill him so as to avoid Arya's wrath. Like two vipers slithering out of their den her eyes flashed open and centered on him. "An answer is appropriate in this instance, Eragon Bromson."

His tongue as dry as sand he fumblingly said, "I came...to patch any differences...that your argument with Lady Nasuada..."

Arya nodded. "Yes. Well, I disagree strongly with what Nasuada is choosing, however it is not for me to decide." Eragon waited for her to cast some spell to cause unbelievable pain upon him, but she remained in the water. "A question?" she said, tilting her head.

Eragon rubbed his gedway ignasia. "Well...I am curious why you remain naked before me."

Arya shrugged a shoulder as if his question was barely worth an answer. "Do you want to kiss me, Shadeslayer?" Eragon froze. Arya raised her hand and the water that had been clinging to her skin fell to the pool below. "Come." Drawn by the summons Eragon stepped down into the pool, ignoring its heat, and wadded closer to her. When he came close enough he touched Arya's hand with his own.

Both Eragon and Arya uttered a pained shout and clutched their arms. Eragon's arm felt as if someone had cast fire to it. His blood boiled as if it were a pot of water set on a flame. His gedway ignasia shimmered as brightly as a new day sun and he closed his eyes to hide from the blinding light. As he closed his eyes the image of a red and black colored dragon roaring at him filled his mind and the pain in his arm intensified to the point of incapacitating him. He uttered a cry as the dragon opened his maw and blood mixed with fire pooled out of it, consuming the grass at its feet as soon as the blood fire touched it. In the face of the grass Eragon saw Nasuada, Roran, Saphira, Glaedr, the whole of the Varden, Murtagh, Arya, Orik, and all of the peoples of Alagesia that he had met. Every blade of grass that represented a life that he had known or loved was consumed in the fire. Then the black and red dragon's eyes filled Eragon's mind and he could not open his eyes. In his mind a voice that was deep as it was cruel said so loudly he would have been deafened if it had been outside his mind, _THE FUTURE YOU HAVE NOW CHOSSEN, HALF-BREED! THE VARDEN WILL BURN; THE ELVES WILL BURN; THE DWARFS WILL BURN! AND LASTLY, YOUR BELOVED ELF AND DRAGON WILL DIE BEFORE YOU! CONTINUE FIGHTNING ME AND ALL THIS SHALL COME TO PASS!_

_

* * *

_

__

_*gasp* How could you! Not updating for five whole days! What were you thinking? _

_If you must know, my die hard fans(love you), I had to go on vacation to my cousins and he doesn't let me use his computer. I worked till four in the morning trying to keep all the characters in character as much as possible, if you don't think I did that go down one paragraph and read it, so if you see something you don't like don't hesitate to tell me. _

_I'd like to take a quick sec to talk to the people who think I put Arya out of character in this chapter, mentioning no names. Keep reading, because I have a very good reason for doing such. Have a little faith. Is making someone drunk putting them out of character? No it is not (because that gets rid of a lot of stuff that makes a book a book) and therefore what I did is no less putting out of character. Saying no more about it because it's a spoiler; it was not the Arya you read about and love._

_Huildr: Hol__d_

_Bet you can't guess who that dragon is! And I only have so much convidence in that because I know and you don't. :) Is it Galbatorix, says that first person to see this chapter. No, it's not. *gasp* What? Who could it be then? Yeah for making people have to think about my story! _


	5. Prophecy

Eragon gasped as breath returned to his lungs and the dragon faded. He weakly opened his eyes and saw Arya rubbing her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes not as dull as before. "Do you know what that was," Eragon said. He noticed that ripples were running across the surface of the pool.

"Bloodfire," Arya said, her voice shaking. Eragon waited for her to explain and when she didn't he said, "What is that?"

Absently rubbing her hand she looked up at the ceiling. "Months before the Riders fell, the black Shade Durza created a spell to put victims of his horrors in unbelievable agony. He named the spell Bloodfire, on account of how it made the blood boil like water." Eragon looked at his palm in confusion.

"Then...why is it happening now?" Arya shook her head.

"I...I don't know." Her response actual frightened him. She never stammered or been at a loss of words before. "A better question, I believe, is why it is only activated when our skin meets."

"Did...did you see the dragon?"

Arya looked down at him quizzically. "What dragon?"

"When I closed my eyes I saw a black and red dragon. It roared at me and told me that what I saw was the future as I had chosen it. I think I saw a Rider on the dragon, but I'm not sure."

Arya stood and immediately sat back down, eyes flaming and arms crossing over her chest. "Why am I not clothed?"

Now it was Eragon's turn to look confused. "Do you not remember?"

"I remember you coming into the pool and touching my hand. Explain yourself, Eragon."

In short words he told her how he had come to mend any rifts that Nasuada may have created and how he had found her in the pool.

"Rubbish," she said as he told her of her offer that had drawn Eragon into the pool. She snapped two fingers, saying, "Letta du garjzla." The small amount of light that was giving Eragon vision stopping coming into the room, leaving him blinded. Water droplets drummed against the pool as she stood and a moment later he heard he saw, "Losna." The light outside continued into the room uncontested. Arya was pulling on leggings when his eyes continued to work.

"What are we going to do about this Bloodfire," Eragon asked, dropping the subject of Arya's actions completely.

Arya strapped a boot on and said, "Remain out of physical contact with each other until we know a spell that can stop it."

"But we're supposed to go to Dras'Leona to fight Murtagh tommorow!"

"It will have to work, Eragon. I can consult with Glaedr about this, but not today. I must prepare for flight and subsequent fight. You will need all the extra strength you can. Give me Aren. I'm going to take it to Blodhgarm and the others and have them pool their energy into it from now until we leave." Without a word of protest he took the ring off his finger and tossed it to her. She caught it using no more than the sound the ring made by parting the air in front of her, which was fainter than a gentle wind. With that she strode out of room, her spin as straight as dry stick.

Eragon sighed and stood, leaving the room as well. He was greeted with the heat of the outdoors, which was decreasing as the day progressed. Ignoring the many people that attempted to speak to him he made his way back to his own tent and found Saphira coiled up outside.

She lifted her head and said, _What happened? _The only reason she asked was because he hid what had went on in Arya's tent from her.

_Nothing._

_Your heart is moving faster than it should be, Eragon. Tell me what happened or I'll rip it from your mind. _

_You wouldn't._

_Try me. If nothing really went on then you should have no problem talking about it._

He sighed. _Too many things happened, Saphira. Too many things. _He proceeded to tell her all that had occurred; she would find out from Arya anyway, and when he finished she snorted.

_You were foolish, little one. What promoted you to go into that pool?_

_Does that question really need answering? _He rubbed his face with both hands. _I care so much for her, but fate has conspired against me._

Saphira rapped her tail around him and pulled him closer to her side. _Fate can be changed, Eragon. Tis destiny that is as unmovable as a mountain and untamable as the sea. I do not advice you to continue pursuing Arya, but at the very least you are not completely hopeless in this regard. Be as patient as a stalking lion and perhaps what you long for shall become yours. _Eragon hugged her neck fiercely.

_I love you, Saphira. Nothing could ever replace you in my life, you know that? _She hummed low in her throat.

_Aye, little one._

Eragon was in complete darkness. He was cold and he could not see or smell anything near by. Water droplets dripped in the distance, a perfect second separating each _doink. _A shadowy figure materialized in front of him. Hair flowed down its back like a waterfall. Only one of its eyes visible because of the locks of hair. The eye was red as blood with a black slit in the center, though the figure was clearly of a human or elven shape. The figured seemed to be smirking at him as if he were no more than an animal doing tricks for it.

"_Blind fool, I name you,_" it said, and its voice was uncomfortably like the Ra'zac's. "_Cannot you see past the shade of your own pride?_" The figure began to stalk around him and Eragon was powerless to move. "_Luck has abandoned you completely, Dragon Rider._" The figure said the last words in a mocking chuckle. "_Even you, who were to save the land and all in it, sit here because you could not bear to look at me for what I am. Blind fool. Let me show you something._" The figure raised its arms out to both sides and the black void that Eragon floated in transformed into a burnt and despicable. No trees were in sight and countless corpses lay, bleeding and dying. A river of molten lava followed its path from a volcano some miles distant.

"_Do you know what this is? This is the remains of what was once Ellesmera. The Mighty King struck it down like a bear does a fish. Look at your feet, Rider. You are not bound; why don't you run? Ah yes, because you are bound in place not by chains but by your pride. Look._" The figure, which was still cast in dark shadow, raised an arm and pointed. Eragon followed it and uttered a pained cry. Saphira laid twenty yards away, arrows piercing her wings, swords and spears protruding from her hide. Eragon growled and as the ability to move returned to his flesh he spun and through his fist at the shadowed figure. Its smirk returned and with a careless flick of his arm he caught Eragon's arm by his wrist, stopping the force of the punch that could have caved in golden dragon scale armor, with the effort that Eragon would use to lift a pebble. Jabbing forward the figure struck him in the gut and sent him flying through air and space until he collided with the side of a rock. Something cracked in his back as he hit the rock.

The shadowed figure went up to him and placed a foot on his chest. "_How easy it would be to call down lightning and shadow upon you and send you out into the land to live in pure misery._" Behind the figure the same black and red dragon flapped into view. Again its eyes filled Eragon's mind.

_"ALL THIS I PROMISE IF YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT AGAINST ME,_" it roared. It opened its claws and a bloody form fell to the ground. It was Arya. She had been repeatedly stabbed and burned. "_Do not doubt the word of my dragon,_" the shadowed figure said. "_He is the Shade of the World, after all. He could burn down the Beor Mountains if such was his wish or the wish of our Master._" The figure picked Eragon up by his neck and held him six inches off the ground. Something passed between Dragon and Rider then. "_Yes, I think it would be much more entertaining to do so._" The fingers around Eragon's neck constricted and tightened. A fierce smile jumped across the figures face as Eragon clawed at his hands. "_DIE,_" both Rider and Dragon said at once.

Eragon leapt out of his bed and fumbled for the knife he kept in his pillow during the night. He lay there, convinced that the shadowed figure would materialize before him.

_Eragon, _Saphira said, sharp with concern. Eragon waved his hand and fell back into his bed.

_I'm fine, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. _Saphira was about to deny that and demand more answers, but she thought better of it and instead coiled her tail around her head and returned to sleep. But thereafter Eragon could not sleep, for he feared that if he closed his eyes in slumber the black and red dragon and its rider would return to torment him.

_

* * *

_

Letta du garjzla: Stop the light.

Losna: Release.

Fan: *GASP* Red and black dragon, shade of the world...is it a resurrected Durza? That would make since because he had red eyes and wore black cloths. Me: Nope, wrong again. You're getting warmer though. A few slight degrees warmer. You still got a few hundred some odd degrees to go.

So someone emailed me, mentioning no names, and said that I should get a beta. So this is what we're going to do. Anyone that wants to be my beta go ahead and email me about it and I'll see who I think is the most qualified, mkay? Be warned, I do a lot of my writing in the middle of the day, so if you go to school that may or may not create a problem.

_Love you all, see you next chapter. _


	6. Premonition of the Future

Eragon and Saphira rose an hour before the sun kissed the horizon. Eragon packed what things he thought he would need while Saphira rolled her shoulders in anticipation of battle. Finally, Eragon came to the last item: Glaedr's Eldunari. He strapped the leather rapped sack to Saphira's right shoulder so that Eragon could contact Glaedr easily. Exiting his tent for the last time he tied the flap of the tent shut. Like a spirit Arya appeared behind him.

In a low voice she said, "Nasuada has told the Varden where we are going."

"What about the spies of Galbatorix?"

"Galbatorix is the one who has issued this challenge; does it matter if he knows we are coming?"

"What about you? You were not called to this fight."

"I will shield myself with magic." Arya bounded up Saphira's leg like a deer. Eragon mimicked her accent. He sat down in the saddle, careful not to touch Arya.

"Master Glaedr," she said, dipping her head.

_Arya Dröttningu, _Glaedr replied.

"I wish for permission to converse with you in your mind as we fly."

_Permission granted._

Arya reached around him with her fist tightened. "Here," she said, bluntly.

Eragon held his hand open beneath hers and she opened her hand, dropping Aren into his. Just having contact with the ring was enough for Eragon to fell the energy contained inside of it. _I could over power Murtagh alone with this, _he realized.

_Ready, _Saphira said.

_Ready. _Saphira lunged into the air and took off into the morning air. Arya's weight slowed them, but no more than Roran's or Orik's. As they began their journey Eragon could feel Arya's mind connected to Glaedr's Eldunari, but what words they spoke was a mystery to him. He tried to talk with Saphira, but she had joined in the conversation with Glaedr and Arya. He sat alone as they flew for hours on end. After two hours of gradually brighter skies the sun burst forth from the mountains of the Spine, shinning down on them with radiant light. Though the sun hit them before it hit the ground no heat was transferred to them. All through the day Saphira flew across the land like a speeding arrow, for the wind choose to shift in the early hours of the morn and push them forward at speeds that Saphira could not have managed without them.

When they stopped Arya and Eragon said little and made ever effort to remain out of contact with each other, for fear that the Bloodfire would seer through their veins once again. That night, as Eragon lay starring up at the countless stars, Saphira entered his mind and said, _Eragon. _

_Yes, Saphira?_

_Your thoughts are dark, little one. If you want to talk about what is bothering you, you know you can always talk with me, don't you?_

_Of course, Saphira. _

Lightning struck the black sky and an instant later Eragon felt the vibration of the thunder in his bones. He stumbled across the remains of a battlefield of epic proportions. Hundreds of thousands of bodies littered the ground. The stench of blood, fear and desperation clung to the place like a hopeless child clinging to a passerby. Death birds circled the air in numbers so large it bloated out the sun and three quarters of the sky. Eragon uttered a shout as he stepped on an arm and fell backwards. When he pushed himself off the ground he saw a tall, black clad man standing in front of him. Black fire flared from his finger tips. A pair of red eyes stared down at him with confident triumph.

"Run." The single word vibrated with power. "Run for your life. Flee across the waters to a saver place, fool. For you have as much chance of defeating me as a blind man does a master swordsmen. Run now and I will spare you your life." The man raised his hand above his head and the ground behind Eragon cracked and fell into the earth. "Cling to your useless pride and you will die for it." Over the edge of the now cliff the black and red dragon flew up and roared at him. Red blood clung to the sides of his maw.

And then all was white around Eragon.

Eragon awoke, sore and ill at ease. It felt as if he had not slept at all. His worst feeling, however, was not so much his tiredness, but rather a foreboding that had not assailed him since after Durza maimed him.

They had stopped at a spot between Melian and Belatona, where the ground was fertile and the air humid. The hot weather did nothing to calm Eragon's nerves. Eragon and Arya strapped the saddle onto Saphira's back and set out again. When Saphira reached the altitude that she would be best flying at the wind turned on them and began to blow with prodigious strength against them. Through it, however, Saphira persisted, like a fish swimming upstream, and vehemently denied Eragon's suggestion that she fly lower.

"I am concerned for the safety of the Varden," Arya said from behind him.

"You criticized me about that, as I recall," Eragon growled. Arya was gracious enough not to pursue his manners.

"What if Murtagh and Thorn are really going to Melian and we are simply flying to be captured their while Murtagh and Thorn obliterate the Varden?"

Glaedr's voice echoed through both of their minds. _Nasuada's spies have seen nothing of those two small minded, death doomed carrion vermin. Besides, Galbatorix hardly could have lied on the parchment Eragon burned. _

"I'm not sure of that," Arya said doubtfully.

Eragon scowled. "Would you like us to land so you can go running back to the Varden then?" Arya placed her hand on his arm. Eragon flinched.

"Eragon," she said in a soft voice. "I do not fear Bloodfire as much as I fear the loss of the friendship that exists between us. You have saved my life on numerous occasions. Gilead, Durza, Varaug; I am alive today because of you and Saphira, but primarily because of you. I will never forget that and it pains my heart to hear us fight because of it." She withdrew her hand. "Please, let us desist from arguing like a pair of children. Our cooperation with each other may prove vital in the days to come, but I do not wish us to be friendly towards each other for that reason alone; understand that. I wish us to be friends as much as I wish for my heart to continue beating." Her expression grew troubled and her voice dropped to the point of being inaudible. "I have not forgotten the last night of the Agaeti Blodhren, Shadeslayer."

Eragon bridled. "If you are thinking of going off about..." She placed a hand over his mouth, stopping him from speaking.

"I do not mean to ridicule you, Eragon. I mean to do this instead." Turning his head and removing her hand she placed her lips over his and kissed him. When she pulled away Eragon could not move, nor could he speak or even think. Dry amusement shifted up from Saphira.

_Wipe that look of astonishment off your face, Eragon. You look like a fever-stricken sheep. _Eragon did not say anything in return. _Eragon, you are starting to make a fool of yourself. _Eragon did not reply, did not even blink. _Eragon? _Whiteness gripped Eragon's mind and he fell forward, unconscious.

Eragon awoke on the ground. Trees taller than seven dragons stacked on top of each other stood around him. He gripped the pummel of Brisingr as three elves dashed over him. He noticed that they did not seem nearly as agile, fast, and lithe as they should have been. _Is this another nightmare, _he thought. One of the elves stopped and stared at him, tilting his head slightly. "The Master wishes to see you, Brother Elf. He demands that you see him immediately." Eragon bite the inside of his mouth. _It's like the first dream of Galbatorix. _

"Where is he," he said to the elf. The elf tipped his head back and laughed for a moment.

"As the clouds cover the sky, sleep covers sense. He is where he has been for many days now. We are engaged in a war with dragons, after all. He has locked himself in his rooms. Be weary of Master Eragon, for he seems put off. The other elves are saying he found something in the woods and that it keeps his mind focused on it. Right then, we shall be seeing each other, Master Shadeslayer." The elf ran after his companions. Eragon struck out in the direction the elf had indicated, thinking all the while. _In the war with the dragons? Then...why did he refer to me as Shadeslayer? Perhaps he believes me to be Laetri. _

Eragon stopped walking as saw Tildari Hall. "This is where he was pointing," Eragon said aloud. He went into the Hall and had to hold back his surprise. The Hall, except for a few scant rooms, was empty of both elves and decorations. When he stopped beside an elf that was playing a set of read pipes he said, "Where can I find the Master?" The elf arched an eyebrow and flicked his eyes towards a sub hallway. Eragon dipped his head and went down the hall. As he did he saw fantastic drawings along the walls of the hall that depicted many elves over many dragons. The same hallway in his Ellesmera did not have such drawings. He came to a door that was very similar to the one in his tree house in Ellesmera. He raised his hand to knock but before he could the door slid open. He stepped into the incredibly lavished room and saw an elf that was identical to the depiction of Eragon he had saw in Tarnag. The elf saw him out of the corner of his eye and leaned back in his chair.

"Master, someone told me you wanted to see me," Eragon said.

The first Rider waved his hand. "Cease with your antics, Rider, and sit down." Eragon nearly swallowed his tongue. "Yes, I know who you are. A werecat told me you'd be coming, Eragon Shadeslayer." He grinned. "Feels rather strange attaching such an honorific at the end of my own name. Sit," he said gesturing at the chair across from him. Eragon sat, preparing magic in case this elf proved hostile. "First, I think you should know this: you're ordeal with these nightmares is far, far, far from over."

"How do you know who I am," Eragon said.

The elf scowled and pointed at his palm. "Only one person in the world at this time bares that mark and it is I. Do not take me for a fool, Slayer of Shades. The werecat told me that you would be from another time, another place. Does that make sense to you?" Eragon nodded. "He explained, in good detail, what had befallen you in your recent days and I am to take you to this werecat." The elf stood and held out his hand. "Come. This will be absolutely painless." Hesitantly, Eragon took the elf's hand. He suddenly felt as a hundred thousand knifes had cut through ever part of his body. The next instant he was standing in a circular clearing. He bent over and said, "I thought you said that wouldn't hurt!"

Eragon tightened his gloves and said, "Yes, and if I hadn't would you have gone with me?"

"No, and for good reason!" Regaining his footing he said, "Was that the spell that allows you to transport any object to any location without having it cross the distance?"

"No, of course not, that would have killed me, and probably you as well. I simply broke down the molecules of our bodies and reconstructed them here. It's actually barely a spell." He struck out into a fast pace and Eragon had to struggle to keep up. Through the woods they went and finally they came to a small burrow in the ground. The elf that Eragon followed stopped so suddenly Eragon ran forward several paces before realizing he had stopped. Sitting in front of the burrow, rocking back and forth on its silvery paws, was a werecat twice Solembum's size. It had dark grey fur and red eyes. A strip of black ran down its back, ending at the point of its fluffy tail.

"Finally," the werecat said, stretching. "I've been waiting for almost a month now. Eragon, you may go now. I will send him back when I am done with him." The elf bowed his head and disappeared. "Do sit," the werecat said. Eragon sat down cross legged. "You are here at the behest of Kayaldar, King of All Dragons. He wishes me to tell you of your future, so that you may kill he who killed him. Would you like to hear?" The way the werecat's voice made snide remarks reminded him so much of Solembum, and his witch companion.

"Yes, I would."

"Very well, then." The werecat lay down on its chest and closed its eyes. After several minutes it opened one and said, "Oh, you meant now? I wanted to take a nap first. Pity." It did not move more than making it's more comfortable before speaking. "You will have two sons by the elf Arya. The eldest you will name Brom after your father and the youngest you will name Rathon. While Brom will have great power, it is Rathon who will unlock true power; power beyond your imaging. Both will be very powerful; having the blood of an elf and a rider, and both of them Shadeslayer, inside them." Eragon sat for a moment and then said, "Is that all?"

"Hmm? No, no that's not all. Two different paths stand in your future, Rider. One very good, the other the worst word you can think of synonymies with bad. You will be betrayed by the one closest to you."

* * *

_Reader: OMG, how long was it this time, tessa? More than a week! Maybe I'll just stop reading. Me: Yeah, you know you won't. Got you hocked on the story already. _

_Okay, no fancy excuse for not have this chapter up before now, other than it is unbelievably hard to keep these characters inside the lines of character. Yeah I know in previous stores I had, like, six chapters up a day, but I am doing my best to make this a better story than the ones that preceded it. Quite frankly, going over my previous stories I can see where the people who said the characters are ridiculously out of character are coming from. _

_:) Now you have to guess who two different people are. Actually three. The black clad figure, the red and black dragon, and the closest person to Eragon who will betray him. Just to make my life more interesting I'll tell the first person who can guess who one of the three persons listed above are the identities of all three of them. _


	7. Battle

Eragon came back to himself when the werecat ceased talking. Saphira still soared among the skies, but she was low to the ground. Eragon forced himself up; he had been moved into the passenger sitting position and said, "Don't land! I'm fine." Saphira snapped her wings back and ascended again. Arya looked back at him; concern self evident in her eyes.

"What happened?"

Yes, Saphira said. I'd like to know why you keep passing out as well.

Eragon shook his head. "It's nothing. It shouldn't happen again; I've taken care of it."

If it was nothing, why is it being in need of taking care of, Saphira said. Nonetheless, she said a moment later. We're bearing down on Dras'Leona. Eragon sat up straighter.

"How? We were..."

"You have been unconscious for more than a day, Shadeslayer. Look," Arya said. Eragon did so and saw the sun clawing its way up past the mountains of the Spine. Eragon swallowed.

"It's the third day, isn't it?"

"Aye," Arya said. Saphira landed on the slope of a hill a half mile from Dras'Leona. Arya leapt off and said, "What is our strategy?"

Eragon followed her. "I assumed it was obvious. Go in, take them both out, and get out before Galbatorix shows up." Tentatively, ready to withdraw at an instant's notice, Eragon extended his mind outward towards the city, searching for their foes. Like a needle stabbing Eragon he felt Murtagh's mind, in the skies of Dras'Leona. But neither Murtagh's, nor Thorn's, retaliated against Eragon's search. It felt as if Murtagh was meditating in the skies, for his thoughts were as smooth as the plains outside of Palancar Valley. "They're here," Eragon said, drawing Brisingr.

Eragon placed his hand on Saphira's shoulder and Aren flashed as the gem restored Saphira's vitality. Eragon leapt back onto Saphira and said, "Arya, stay here and support us from the ground, as you did before. Do not connect with my mind until we engage Murtagh, so that he won't sense you here." Eragon handed her the leather sack that held Glaedr's Eldunari. Arya nodded and then her form wavered as Saphira took to the skies once more.

Ready, little one.

More than, Saphira.

With Saphira's hawk like vision she immediately spotted the duo, they had been hiding in a cloud earlier, and flapped as hard and fast as she could. When they were within a mile of Murtagh and Thorn she loosed a roar that nearly deafened Eragon and crashed into the red dragon. It was not an attack meant to kill, nor even to harm. Rather it was an assertive push that pronounced their presence and their readiness to fight. As Saphira pulled away and leveled out, and Thorn was returning to his previous hovering position, Murtagh opened his eyes.

"You came, brother," he said with a smile.

"I did," Eragon said, clutching Brisingr tighter.

"Are you afraid that you are over a major city of the Empire, alone?"

Eragon smirked at him. "I beat you once before, I can do so again."

Murtagh chuckled. "Trying to scare me now is pointless, Eragon."

"I don't sense any Eldunari with you," Eragon countered.

Murtagh's brow arched. "So you know about that, do you? Well then, that does answer the question of why you came, doesn't it?" Murtagh's eyes dimmed. "Do you remember, Shadeslayer, when I killed the slaver when we were fleeing the Empire?" Eragon fought to keep his face expressionless.

"Aye. As I recall you were still on my side at that time."

"Do you recall, then, what you said? It was wrong for me to kill him? How do you justify fighting to kill me, then, if that is your reasoning?"

"The two are polar opposite examples and you know it as much as I do."

"Perhaps. But if that logic dictates your actions, how did you bring yourself to kill that man with your bare hands when you and Arya were returning to the Varden? Was he armed?"

How does he know about that? "Maybe not."

Murtagh laughed. "Maybe not! Let me ask you this, Rider. Why do you fight the Empire? What grudge have you against Galbatorix? He did not kill your uncle, or Brom, or Ajihad. He has never wronged you in any way."

"It was by his hand that brought down hundreds of thousands of Riders," Eragon bellowed. "It was by his order that my uncle, my father and many others have been slain."

Murtagh's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch. "Your father?"

"Yes," Eragon growled. "Morzan was not my father; Brom was." Murtagh sat on Thorn's back for a moment, silent. Then he doubled over and laughed so loud that magic was not needed to make it heard.

"Oh, that is rich irony! 'And like a father to me.' But he's actually your father?" And then he fell into convulsions again.

"Enough," Eragon said.

Murtagh ceased laughing and said, "Very well."

Glaring at Murtagh Eragon said, "What was the item that I find intriguing you mentioned in your letter?"

Murtagh looked down at the city. Then he mouthed, Drive us back to the clouds. He moved his mouth so little Eragon barely preseved it.

Saphira?

I saw it. Shall we?

Do it. Saphira arched her neck and roared to the sky, then barreled at Murtagh with all her prodigious speed. Acting as if to turn in flight Thorn flung a wing to the right and allowed Saphira to ram his side. Saphira increased the speed of her flapping and Eragon closed his eyes as they flew into a cloud. Condensation formed all across him and he was soon soaked. Saphira let go of Thorn. Murtagh raised a hand and said, "Kveykva." Eragon raised his arm to block an oncoming blow, but none came. He lowered his hands and saw that small lines of electricity were jumping through the cloud, from one water droplet to another. "He cannot hear us this way," Murtagh said.

Eragon lowered his sword arm and said, "What is this, Murtagh?"

"Galbatorix. He can hear me wherever I go, whenever I go there, whoever I'm with. But this stops his spell. Every line of electricity you see around us blocks a bit of his hearing power. There is something you must know of, my half-brother. Please. Lower your sword that we might talk in peace." Hesitantly, Eragon lowered Brisingr. "I will cut right to the chase and save us both some time." He leveled his gaze with Eragon and Eragon saw great sorrow in his eyes. "I am sorry, Eragon. I am truly and deeply sorry for everything Thorn and I have put the two of you through. I cannot live like this anymore, Eragon. My life no longer contains coherent meaning to it. I am no more than Galbatorix's slaughter tool. Will you kill me, Eragon? I no longer wish for life if this is the life I made to live."

Eragon froze, speechless. Murtagh continued. "There are things that I must impart to you, of course. I was going to tell you about the Eldunari, but you obviously know more about them than I do." To buy time Eragon said, "Impart them." Murtagh dipped his head. "There is a man that lives in the city below. He alone can provide with more help than the Urgals, the Elves and the Dwarfs combined."

"What can he do," Eragon said quizzically.

Murtagh uttered a forced chuckle. "I don't know. It isn't magic, I can tell you that though. He can...do things without magic that I've never seen before. His intellect, Eragon, it's unbelievable. He beat Galbatorix, who's intelligence is backed by thousands of dragons, at game of runes in less than ten minutes. If you are wise you will seek him out." Eragon frowned.

"I'll look into it, I guess."

"Now, on the matter of Galbatorix's Eldunari. He told me where he hides them."

"Where," Eragon said quickly.

"I can't tell you. Galbatorix has made quite sure of that. But I can point you in the right direction. The man I told you about, he can show you to them. Galbatorix didn't tell him about them, he simply knows. That is all, my half brother."

Eragon nodded and tightened his grip on Brisingr. Murtagh drew Zar'roc and said, "Make it convincing. He will be watching us."

Eragon jerked his head. Like a maddened battering ram Thorn dove at Saphira, roaring and spewing fire from his gapping maw. Saphira threw herself backward with a flap from her mighty wings, catching Thorn with outstretched claws and returning his delude of flame.

_Eragon, what happened? I thought Murtagh captured you!_

Eragon twisted in his saddle and looked down at where Arya should have been. She was no where to be seen.

_Where are you?_

_Where am I? Where am I? I have been where you told me to be! When I lost the connection to your mind I went into the city to find you. _

_Understood. Stay there for now. _

Just as he cut the conversation off Murtagh hacked at his right shoulder as Thorn spun past Saphira.

Shout and roar joined into one as Saphira turned to follow the pair. Thorn fainted to one side as Saphira's claws came slashing down upon him. The red dragon bellowed as Eragon successfully cut the muscle of his right hind leg. In a mildly dethatched way Eragon noticed that the last three feet of Thorn's tail had not been healed. Saphira turned to engage Thorn once more but the red dragon clamped down upon her flanks.

_For someone who wants to die he is putting up an impressive fight, _Saphira said dryly.

_Yes._

Glaedr entered Saphira and Eragon's mind then and his consciousness was unnaturally calm. _Saphira, fly up and around Thorn so you come down upon his back. _Eragon's eyebrows rose. Such an aerial tactic was impractical; on the grounds that if Saphira did what Glaedr suggested it leave her to the undeniable mercy of Murtagh. _In fact, _Eragon thought, _the only reason I can think that Thorn did that maneuver is that he has a death wish. _

_Master, _Saphira said. _Why do this? _

_Look at his tail, little ones, and tell me what you see. The part of Thorn's tail used to do sharp assents has been cut off by me. Without it, Thorn cannot fly up to evade or attack you. It will be he who is at your mercy. And while he is distracted Eragon can go and confront Murtagh. _

_Right, _Eragon said. _Do it, Saphira. _With mighty force Saphira kicked Thorn in his stomach, sending him sprawling backwards. Snapping open her wings she did a complete rotation through the air and collided with Thorn's back.

_I have him. He will not escape me. _

As he unbuckled himself from the saddle he looked down at the ground, which was quickly racing up to them.

_How long have we..._

_A minute, maybe. _

Eragon nodded and against all his thoughts of self preservation he stood up in Saphira saddle and threw himself down onto Thorn's back. Without a moment's hesitation Murtagh stood as well and slashed at Eragon with Zar'roc. Eragon met his former blade with completely equal strength as its wielder. The two warriors' arms trembled as they attempted to overpower their incomparable equality in strength.

"May I ask you something, Murtagh?"

Through gritted teeth Murtagh said, "Ask away." Disengaging from his attack Murtagh swung Zar'roc at Eragon's legs instead. Eragon leapt up into the air and brought Brisingr down onto the upraised ruby sword that Murtagh held with as much power as he could muster.

"Why did you have to kill Hrothgar?" A vein throbbed in Murtagh's head and his eyes narrowed. With a surge of power he forced Eragon back.

"For the same reason you would kill Galbatorix if ever you crossed his path at moment of weakness on his part. For the same reason I killed the slaver in the Hadarac. They were liabilities I removed. Is it so hard for you to understand?"

"It was wrong," Eragon growled. Then he lunged at Murtagh, attempting to thrust Brisingr through his gut. Murtagh stepped to the side and as Eragon stumbled forward, thrown off balance by a sudden gust of wind, Murtagh drove the pummel of Zar'roc into the small of Eragon's back. Eragon fell onto Thorn's back and spun around, raising Brisingr to block the blow Murtagh was about to deliver. Just as Murtagh began to bring Zar'roc down onto Eragon's head he uttered a pained shout and clutched his head, writhing as if Eragon had cast a spell to melt his brain.

"No, no, NO! I refuse to let you into my mind again!"

_Eragon, _Glaedr said. _Galbatorix is breaking into his mind! Take your chance! _

Acting on impulse Eragon said, "Brisingr!" The iridescent color of Brisingr flared up as the sword lit on fire. Eragon stood as fast as he good and with a single fluid motion he stepped forward and plunged Murtagh in the heart. Murtagh crumbled down to Thorn's back.

_Hold on! _Saphira said. Eragon looked down and saw the ground less than a hundred feet below them. At that height Saphira had no chance of flying up. She opened her wings to slow her decent as much as possible and released Thorn. Eragon gripped Thorn's saddle and Murtagh's arm and an instant later it felt as if a mountain had crashed into them. He was thrown from Thorn's saddle like a ragdoll, tossed out into open air as fast as if he had not been holding on at all.

He picked himself up and once he did he gasped with pain and looked at his hand. All the skin had been sheered off and now hung in loose clumps on his red palms. He looked around and saw Saphira laying several yards away from him; her left wing bent and her right hind leg set in an odd position. Finding words past his past the aching in his mind he said, "Heil Saphira un eka." He closed his eyes as the magic took affect and a moment later sighed as the blood and skin returned to their proper places. He stood on wobbly legs and looked for Murtagh. He saw him, still bleeding. He staggered over to his felid companion. "Farewell, Murtagh Rider of Thorn."

Eragon staggered back with an incoherent cry as Murtagh began chuckling. He opened his eyes and sneered at Eragon. In a wheezing voice he said, "Eragon, son of Brom, my most hated foe."

_It's Galbatorix, _Glaedr said.

"Galbatorix," Eragon said with narrowing eyes. "Does your foul magic not even respect the dead?" The unbalanced laughter resumed for a moment.

"Foul? My magic is the most pure in all of Alagesia. I thank you, Rider."

"For what, you inbreed heathen?"

"For setting my plan in motion. Soon, you shall be irrelevant to me. You will make the path for my most powerful disciple ever with the paving stones of your pride and arrogance. Death to all who oppose me, King and Lord of Alagesia and the World!" Then Murtagh went limp and with it the mind and body of his dragon.

* * *

Heil Saphira un eka: Heal Saphira and I/me.

Kveykva: Lightning

_Yeah, yeah, I know it's been like...I don't even know how long it's been since I last updated. Huh. Frightening. I'm sorry, but where I live there was a massive internet blackout for days (specifically to my house for whatever stupid reason)so I had to go over to my bff's house to put up this chapter. I'll probably be doing that from now on until our internet gets back up. _

_My email must be broken because I was under the impression I had three reviews from my die hard fans and that's it. Then I get to my friends house and I have 27. Since I'm a little behind, I'll just respond to the reviews made for chapter 6._

_Bob: Where did it say they were speaking in the Ancient Language? It's stupid I didn't think of that myself before hand; that would have been fun. _

_Obliterator1519: Thank you. I'm going to try and take an approach of long time wait, good chapter rather then in pervious stories were it was short wait, mildly disappointing chapter chalked full of errors. P.S. Awesome name. :)_

_blackwind-hurricane: Thank you very much for the writing style complement. :) That means a lot to me. Keeping characters in character is part of the reason this story takes longer to update than previous ones. Looking over my previous stories I simply made someone do something that, in the long run, did not in any way support the story line. Don't be sorry about typing so much. I love long reviews. _

_I am so looking forward to start writing the next chapter. It introduces the man Murtagh mentioned. Inspiration and credit for this man's invention go unyieldingly and unreservedly to my older brother, who has an IQ of 189 and could beat my dad at chess at 9. He think his way out of _any _situation. _


	8. Aesire

Eragon was still looking down at Murtagh when Arya came running up. She stopped in front of him and said, "Eragon, what..." When she saw Murtagh she fell silent. Then she looked over the crater made when Saphira crashed into the ground. Like a bird taking flight Arya's head flicked towards Eragon. "Explain yourself, Rider."

Somewhat vaguely he said, "I'm not what Galbatorix is after."

"You were not to begin with. Saphira was."

"Yes, but to have Saphira it was almost nessisary to have me." Eragon met Arya's gaze and foreboding entered him. "Something...wrong is happening, Arya. Something dark. This foreshadowing of the future. I feel...alone."

Though angry curiosity still sparked in her eyes she stepped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eragon started to feel the beginning tingles of Bloodfire as their skin came nearly into contact. "You are never, will never, be alone, Eragon. Even if Galbatorix was to hunt you down and capture you many would rise up to challenge him with ever facet of their power. Saphira, Nasuada, Roran, Orik, and the whole of the Varden." In a lower voice she said, "And I would as well, even to my dying breath."

With a finally shove Eragon pushed the last clump of dirt over Murtagh's grave. He sat back on his arms and looked down at the spot. By using magic to force together the lower levels of dirt he had assured that no man in the future would be able to tell that something was buried below the surface. The image of Murtagh on the Burning Plaines came to Eragon, when he had said that they were mirror images of each other. _Perhaps, half brother, perhaps we are not so different. _He looked up at Saphira. _No dirt to diamond transformation? _

She ruffled his hair with a snort. _Stop teasing me about the things I have no control over. My fire, Elva, and now this? Do you wish me to return to Brom's tomb and return it to sandstone?_

"We must go into the city," Eragon said to Arya.

"For what?"

"Murtagh mentioned it. We must take this opportunity to take it."

"How long will it take to find 'it'"

Eragon took out a strip of parchment that he had found in Murtagh's sleeve while he was positioning Zar'roc over Murtagh's heart. _His name is Aesire. That much will make this search much shorter. But Dras'Leona is so big, how long will it take? _"His name is Aesire. That should..."

Arya's eyebrow lifted. "_His? _It is a human?"

"I don't know what species he is. For all I know he might be a werecat. All I know is his name. So then, shall we go before the day grows much older? If we go now we might be able to find this man before sunset."

"When Galbatorix finds that Murtagh and Thorn have been slain he will surely attack the Varden. How did Thorn die, anyway? I saw no marks on his body."

Eragon shook his head. "Galbatorix can not attack the Varden until we rejoin them. The letter Murtagh sent me assures me of that. And if he does, how can he marshal a force strong enough to cause the Varden a problem now that the dwarfs have reinforced them? By the time the Varden reach Dras'Leona that number may have decreased, what with the army that still resides a few miles away from the Varden's camp, but as for now they should be fine. As for Thorn; the inspiration of magic must have touched him in the last moments of his rider's death, allowing him to take his own life."

Arya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mid sunset, and then we leave, man or no. Letter or not, Galbatorix is insane and we are practically a city away from his domain. Keep in contact with my mind, so that we can inform each other of any progress. I will take the south side of the city to the west, you take the north to the east. Saphira, will you find a safe place to hide and stay there until we are done with this?"

_I will; against my instincts, of course. _

"I am thankful. Eragon, if something goes wrong, do not let your morality rule your emotions. Do not feel ashamed to take the lives of those that would take yours." Eragon nodded and the two of them swept off towards the city, a mile or so distant, while Saphira took to the air.

Eragon stepped past a pair of ragged children, trying to fight back his disgust. _What sort of hideous monsters run this world, _he thought to himself. Making sure that his purse had not been filched he stepped into the nearest shop and sighed as the flap that served as a door to the building closed over the sight of the outdoors. Inside it was well light by a soft fire in the far corner of the room. Several people wandered through the store, many more than other shops he had seen in the day, looking through several isles. Beside the fire was a long table with two men sitting behind it, talking in low voices with each other. Eragon stepped up to the counter and the elder of the two men looked at his empty hands quizzically.

"Nothing to buy today?"

"No, not today. I was hoping, instead of buying food, I might buy information." The man waved a hand in a circle. "Do you know of a man that lives in this city that goes by the name Aesire?" The man held out an open palm. Eragon opened his purse and poured out a few gold coins into his hands. The man picked one of them and flipped it to his companion.

"Who's asking?"

"A generous and paying man, with quite a few coins."

"Right, then. I don't know the man you're speaking of; not many do, but I do know who might be able to tell you about him." The man fell silent and Eragon sighed, placing more coins onto the counter. "There we go. Man lives on the east side of Dras'Leona. Names Alcore. He's my brother by marriage of my sister and should be willing to give you what information about old Aesire. Line yourself up with the east spire of the citadel and walk eastward until you go about half a mile. He owns a fish selling business around there. It's doing pretty well considering. Shouldn't be too hard to find. Tell him Nartin sent you." Eragon dipped his head.

"Thank you much." The man waved a hand and then continued talking to his friend.

Eragon exited the store and struck out towards the direction the man had indicated. _I wonder what this Aesire can do. All Murtagh said was that his intellect surpasses Galbatorix's, which I guess is something to seek out. But is it truly worth staying the city for? Who knows what kind of loophole Galbatorix might have found around the promises he made in Murtagh's letter. If I underestimate him, then he will surely slay me. _Before too long he found himself underneath the shadow of the citadel and aligning himself under its east most spire he went out at a quick pace eastward. Every time he thought that the streets were growing more pleasant a filthy bagger would stumble across his path or a mother with barely flesh on her bones would beg him for food for her child. Eragon cursed to himself the whole while and could hardly stop himself from casting an obliterating spell on the whole of the city.

Because of his anger he almost didn't notice as he passed the place he had been told to stop. The fish market was crowded at best. Almost thirty people crammed the insides, not even mentioning the fifteen or so people that were busy cutting, chopping, packaging and selling the fish. The smell of the place was almost too much for Eragon to bear. Sitting in a large chair shoved into one corner was a young, fresh looking youth around twenty years in age. He held a book that he was shifting through while his leg bobbed up and down. Eragon approached the man, having to push his way past several people.

"Excuse me," he said to the youth.

The young man looked up and closed his book. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"A man named Nartin sent me here, to ask you something."

A rough smile spread on his face. "Ah, that old fool. The names Alcore. And your's?" Alcore's speech had sprigs of a sailor.

"Bergan, son of Garrow."

"And I the son of Denathal. Now then, what do you wish to ask me?"

"Can you take me to the man known as Aesire?"

Every person in the room suddenly became deathly quiet and all eyes turned to Eragon. A pained look came across Alcore's face and he stood, throwing his book onto his chair behind him.

"Alright, everyone out, now! Employes, you too."

One of the works, a woman, said, "What about our wages?"

"I'll pay you triple your salary, just get out!" The woman, and all other works, dropped what they were doing and left with giddy smiles. Alcore shut the door behind the last of them and took a deep breath. "Kvetha fricai. Atra esterní ono thelduin." Eragon laid his hand on Brisingr's pummel.

"I wish for no trouble."

"Ah, good. Then we are on the same page. The Varden's massager told me earlier that someone would be coming for him, but I never dreamed they would send their Rider! You are the Rider of the blue dragon that was fighting Murtagh in the skies this morning, am I right?" Eragon did not take his hand off Brisingr, nor did he respond. He kept his muscles and his mind taunt, ready to spring into an attack or defense if the need should arise. Alcore chuckled to himself and then bowed at the waist. "Vel eïnradhin iet ai fricai abr du Varden eka weohnata néiat haina ono." Upon my word as a friend of the Varden I will not harm you.

Eragon relaxed slightly, but he kept his grip on Brisingr. Alcore half smiled. "Close enough to civility I suppose."

"Who are you," Eragon said.

"A very wealthily paid informant of the Varden. Please, Rider. I'm a fish seller; where do you believe I get the money to pay for my employees to keep quiet? The Varden supply it. In exchange I feed them information about the Empire's activates. It's a pleasant job really. Excellent pay and no hard work. But, you aren't here to hear about my life, are you now. No, you're here for Aesire, and it's Aesire you shall get. Be warned, I cannot take you all the way. People would guess at our partnership if I'm seen around him, so you will have to see him by yourself. Come, come."

Alcore unlocked the door and struck out at a furious pace, walking so fast that Eragon was half to running in order to keep up with him. Gathering his strength Eragon sent a mental shout out into the city. _Arya! _

A moment passed before she responded. _Eragon, there must be a hundred magicians here! Do you want to alert every last one of them to our presence?_

_I understand your point, but I've found Aesire. Or more, I found a man who pointed me towards a man who is taking me to Aesire. Return to Saphira and I will meet up with you. _

_Very well, _she said curtly. Just as she was leaving his mind, and almost as a habitable reaction, Eragon flicked his mind out at hers, catching onto a few loose strands of her mind as it was withdrawing. The movement of his mind to hers was so light and fast that she could not have noticed. _I have only hated and at the same time loved one person as much as you, Eragon. _Then her mind was gone from his. Her thoughts distracted him so much for the span of five minutes that he walked into Alcore as he stopped abruptly. The youth peaked around a corner, seeming not to notice Eragon, and said, "Alright. Aesire's house is right around this corner and straight down the street. Knock three times and when the door is answered say only that you wish to speak with Aesire and that it is urgent and that he will understand." He turned to him and clasped his hand. "Fare thy well, Slayer of Shades. I regret that we may only have spent a short time together. But, such is the will of fate. May you be successful in your battle with Galbatorix." And then he disappeared down a side road.

Eragon walked around the corner and his eyes widened as he saw the size of the house Alcore had told him to go to. It looked more like a castle. He went up to it with a feeling of displacement. Even though he was a Rider, a Shadeslayer and had far more authority and loyalty at his disposal than most any other person in Alagesia, he still felt uncomfortable around evidence of nobility and wealth, because of how he had been raised. He reached for the knocker and tapped it against the wooden frame three times. Only a moment paced until a tall man in a black suit opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"I need to speak with Aesire. It's urgent. Tell him; he'll understand." The man raised an eyebrow. His features, attitude, and distaste for anything unclean reminded Eragon of Joed's butler.

"I should hope my ears were not just besieged by the name of my master without his most honorable of titles preceding it, good sir. Please, do restate your request in a statelier a manner."

Eragon ground his teeth together and he was about to respond angrily when a strong voice said, "Quit pestering my quests, Anith. Let him in. Not everyone knows I'm a Knight so why should everyone have to address me as Sir? Let him in and get me something to drink. I'm parched." The butler stepped aside and opened the door fully, allowing Eragon access. Eragon stepped into the house with a feeling of outright awe. The inside of the building was as intricately decorated as a King's private quarters, with more room than Joed's house. An entire wall, sixty feet long and twenty feet high was devoted to every game of strategy one could imagine. A depression in the center of the room was pilled with pillows. Leaning on the edge of the depression was a man that looked to be twenty five or twenty six. Bright, exuberant blue eyes lay beneath perfectly level eyebrows and above a fair nose and chin. A lively sparkly was in his eyes, as if this was what he was doing then was what he had been wanting to do since he was a young child. He was playing three separate games with three separate opponents, all of whom looked incredibly frustrated.

Eragon stepped up to the depression and looked at each of the games in turn and concluded that the man who he assumed was Aesire had each of his opponents in an unyielding death hold. As near as he could tell there was not a single move any of the players could make that would not inevitably lead to defeat. The center most of his challengers reached forward and placed a circular piece on the left side of his board. Aesire clapped and said, "Ah, a splendidly thought out move." Then he took a square piece from the right side of the board and placed it diagonally to the circular piece. "I do believe that would be checkmate." His opponent gave a frustrated curse and stood.

"I don't know how you always beat me, Aesire. Fifteen years I've spent playing you and not once have I beaten you, not even when you were ten!" Aesire shrugged with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"It's just a game. You can try again next week, alright?"

"Fine," he said, stepping out of the depression. He stopped by Eragon and said, "You come here to challenge him?"

"More or less."

The man scoffed. "Get ready to lose." Then he walked out of the house, frustratingly give seven coins to the butler as he opened the door.

Eragon watched him leave out of the corner of his eye and said, "If I might have a moment of-" Aesire raised a hand.

"Shut up." His incredibly blunt ruddiness caught Eragon by surprise and he stood with his mouth slightly open. He had grown used to people, when they spook to him, spook with a hint of awe and reverence and above all else the deepest of respect. So much so, apparently, that none friendly words that were not spoken by an enemy stunned him.

The left most of his opponents (who was playing a game of Runes), with a trembling hand, placed a Wizard piece over a Peasant, pushing the piece off the board. Aesire smiled brilliantly. "You know what I'm going to do now, don't you?"

His opponent clenched a fist. "Attack with your Dragon."

Aesire uttered a clear laugh. "No, nonsense. Your Wizard isn't worthy of such special attention." Eragon inspected the board and thought; _If he doesn't use his Dragon his Emperor will be open to a death blow. _Eragon's eyes widened as Aesire picked up his Serpent. _That's the third to weakest player. What does he expect to do with that? _In one fluid motion Aesire placed the Serpent horizontally with his opponent's Emperor. To the left of the Emperor was a Peasant, in front of it the Empires and diagonally a Knight. In theory this gave the Emperor an excessively powerful defense; since in order to defeat a piece in Runes the attacking piece had to be as strong or stronger than the one it was attacking. However the Emperor was a weak player, the reason in connection with reality was because it had to guide all other pieces. Because of this a Serpent could easily beat the Emperor. Because of the placement Aesire had used, all routes of escape were blocked. However, exploiting this weakness with a Knight, Empires and Peasant defending the Emperor while at the same time distracting the opponent was one of the hardest feats in Runes.

"That would be check. Can you think of a way out?" Every piece that could defeat a Serpent had been deployed in a direct frontal assault on Aesire's Emperor, and as such all were out of affective range to defeat Aesire's Serpent.

With a deep set scowl Aesire's opponent said, "No."

"In that case-" Aesire said cheerfully. He picked up his Serpent and moved his opponents Emperor out of the way and replaced it with his piece. "You are hereby defeated." His opponent stood and said, "One of these days, Aesire, I'll defeat you."

"Let me know how that blows over," Aesire said with a smirk. "You can give my winnings to Anith." Then he directed his attention at his third and final opponent. "You wish to surrender, do you not?" His last opponent sighed, standing.

"Yes. Better that than letting you have the satisfaction of beating me."

Aesire nodded. "Well said. You remember the extra five coins for surrender, right?"

The man nodded and left, giving Aesire's extra winnings to Anith. Aesire stood and stretched his arms. "Anith, be a good butler and clean these boards up, would you? Give me and my guest some privacy." Anith bowed and moved into the floor depression and began to clean. Aesire gestured with one hand. "If you will come with me, I will show you to my office, where we may talk. Do leave your sword here, though. It will be well cared for."

Eragon laid his hand over the cross guard of Brisingr, the sheath and blade covered to hide their blue tint. "I live by my sword. To leave it here would be to leave my soul."

Aesire dipped his head. "Very well. Mercenaries will never be convinced. Come along."

Eragon followed Aesire through a hallway and up a flight of stairs. Both were as decorated as a banquet hall. The hallway was a hundred feet long, with fifty or so paintings of people importance decorating each wall. At the end of the hall, like a King at the end of a table, was a painting that was as big as the wall itself. It depicted five people. A proud, stern looking man with the royalist of swords hanging behind him. A woman, dressed in the finest silk dress. A young boy, no older than six crawling at the proud man's feet. A girl, who was running her hands down the woman's dress. And lastly, a shadowed boy who stood away from the other four. Only one of his eyes was visible and when Eragon looked into it he felt as if he were looking to the eyes of an enraged dragon. "Who as that boy who standing away from his family," Eragon asked Aesire. Aesire looked at the painting fondly.

"That would be me when I was ten. It was not painted such, but I busy playing a game with my uncle when that painting was done." Aesire stopped before one door and opened it, raising an arm out for him to enter. He did and had to tighten his jaw to keep it from going slack. The room was a bowshot long and had thirty column high book shelves that served as backdrops for a near twenty chairs and coaches that filled the room. Each chair and each coach was adorned with pillows and lamps made from gold and silver. In the far corner, like a black sheep among white, was a desk, that while ornate in the extreme, seemed out of place in the room. Instead of going to the desk Aesire sat down on a padded chair and sighed with contentment.

"Welcome to my personal library. I spend most of my time here, except for when I'm playing matches as you saw downstairs, but I like this room much. Books are close to my only companions in life. Do sit." Eragon sat on the far end of a coach opposite him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, sir,"

Aesire waved his hand. "We are equal men in an equal environment. Please, don't address me as sir. You may call me Aesire."

"Aesire, I am the representative of a rather desperate campaign, if you will. And a friend, or a friend of a friend, told me that you could help us."

"What does this campaign entail?"

"We are...fighters for justice."

"You fight for the justice of..."

"The salvation from evil and tyranny."

"From who's evil and tyranny?"

Eragon bite the inside of his check. If he said the obvious answer it could easily give him away. _I have to convince him to join the Varden, but how? _"From all who abuse their power."

Aesire crossed one leg over the other and placed his hand on the side of his head, one finger reaching up to his temple while the other fingers sprawled beside his mouth. He licked his lips and nodded. "You're from the Varden. You're their Rider: Eragon Shadeslayer."

* * *

Kvetha fricai. Atra esterní ono thelduin: Greetings friend. May good fortune rule over you.

Vel eïnradhin iet ai fricai abr du Varden eka weohnata néiat haina ono: Upon my word as a friend of the Varden I will not harm you.

_That was a lot shorter of a wait and a lot longer of a chapter. I loved writing that chapter so much that I spent a full day writing it. That and my beta had some trouble getting the edited version of it to me. For those of you confused about Runes, just imagine it like chess and each of the pieces are equfialent to a piece in chess. _

_Peasent-Pawn_

_Emperor-King_

_Empries-Queen_

_Serpent-Rock_

_Wizard-Horce_

_Dragon- Bishop_

_For those of you who don't know what chess is, just ignore the runes part of this chapter. _


	9. The Power

Eragon stood as fast as he could, which was so fast it was almost imperceptible, pulled Brisingr from its sheath and laid the tip of it under Aesire's neck. The man did not react, other than to shift his second finger up to his temple along with his first.

"Let me ask you something, Rider Eragon. Why would I allow you in my home with the suspicion that you were from the Varden?"

"When did you have this 'suspicion'?"

"When you refused to leave your sword downstairs. Like I said, 'A mercenary will never be convinced.' I mean you no harm, Eragon. That would be counter productive. Quite to the contrary."

_How could he deduce my identity from just a refusal? _"What do you mean?"

Aesire raised his hand out to one side, his fingers stretched out in a fan shape. "I am among the best strategists in the entire world. Also, I have...a unique power."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, but more of that I will tell you later. I can make a solution to virtually any problem in any circumstance. I offer the Varden this, in exchange for one thing."

"What?"

"It is too early now to tell you. My condition will be of no consequence to you; rather it will benefit you."

"I have to know what your condition is before I can accept it."

"I want to be apart of the revolution that is the Varden. That is all I can tell you at the present."

"What do you want? Gold, status, land?"

"I desire none of these things, for as you can see I already possess them. What amount of gold could you offer me that I do not already have?"

"Do want revenge on the Empire then?"

"My feelings towards the Empire are exactly the opposite. I love it for what it stands for."

"Then why do you want to help us?"

Aesire smiled and placed his hand over his left eye. "Have you killed, Shadeslayer?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Did you have hatred towards the people you have killed, Shadeslayer?"

"No."

"Then why do it, Shadeslayer?"

"Stop ending your sentences with Shadeslayer," Eragon said, irritated.

"My apologies. I do not hate the Empire, just as you do not hate the people you kill, and thus my conscience is clear in adding in its downfall."

_I can't just sign a blind contract, _Eragon thought to himself.

"And why is that," Aesire said. "Did you not sign a blind contract with Saphira when you touched her egg? Did you not sign a blind contract when you accepted Hrothgar's offer to adopt you?" Eragon's hand tightened around Brisingr. _How is he reading my mind?_

"Honestly, it's not really telepathy. I simply understand the way you think. In fact, my responses to your thoughts are almost based on chance." Eragon, in shook, sat down on the coach and stared at Aesire, tapping Brisingr's crossguard.

"You can take someone's facial expression and devise what they are thinking?"

Aesire shrugged. "Not really. Like I said, I simply understand how someone that has been through what you have would think, so it's somewhat like telepathy."

At that moment someone knocked on the door outside and the butler opened the door saying, "Master, there..." He froze when he saw Eragon with his sword. Quick as a bird fleeing the ground Aesire's right eye flew to his butler's and his pupil morphed into a black circle inside a red diamond shape.

"Forget everything that you have just seen and return downstairs. You never came into this room, do you understand me?" The butler's face relaxed and he bowed. When he straightened Eragon noticed a dull look had come to his face.

"Yes, my Master. I have not set foot in this room today. I will be going then." He closed the door and after a moment Eragon heard his foot steps as he descended the stairs. Aesire slumped in the chair and laid his right hand over his eye, which had returned to normal. He shuttered and coughed.

"What...was that?" Eragon said.

"That ability I mentioned. I was born with it and it's the reason the picture outside depicts me as being away from the rest of my family. It allows me to give orders to anyone I wish and they must obey them. I guess I have no choice but to tell you about it, do I? In any case, please put away your sword. It would be bothersome if Anith returns again."

Eragon narrowed his eyes and said, "Very well. But understand that if I can't believe you, I can't risk leaving you alive." He sheathed Brisingr.

"I understand fully, and my account shouldn't take too long to relay. At its core, this ability is very simply." Aesire took a deep breath. "In essence my power is not magic but at the same time it is no unlike magic. The only real similarity is that the usage of my power is not free. I pay a heavy price every time I use it. Before I tell you more, I promise you that what I said earlier, about my strategic ability, was true; all of it. I tell you this so that you do not consider me a fraud. Now then, each time I use my power it takes my energy, as magic does. Continues usage takes more and more energy consecutively. For instance I use my power it will take approximately ten percent of my energy at that time. If I use it again a few moments after the first time it will take, say, fifteen percent of my energy and so on. If I go long enough without using it the power will return to its weakest point of energy requirement."

"Is that the only limitation," Eragon said, raising one eyebrow.

Aesire chuckled. "Hardly. To put it into a form that is within your realm of comprehension, if I order someone to do something that is beyond their ability the power will only weaken me. I could order someone to tell me a piece of information, but if they did not know it themselves they will remain silent. As if to counteract that disadvantage, I can give any number of orders to a person and it will still only cost me that certain amount of my energy. I have to have eye contact with the person I'm using the power on, or else it won't work. But the power won't weaken me if that is the case." Aesire stopped talking for a moment to cough. "I can order any person to do anything I wish them to. I could even order you to kill yourself and you have no choice but to obey."

_So it is somewhat like knowing someone's true name. _

Aesire nodded. "Exactly."

"Stop doing that," Eragon said harshly. "Among the Riders it is a great offence to enter someone's mind against their will and what you're doing is no different."

"Very well. Lastly, anyone who I cast my power on has the ability to resist. Although it is like trying to resist being crushed by a builder, they have the ability. The more I use my power on someone the more they have the ability to fight back and eventually I will lose all hold on them. That basically is my power explained. I'm sure that there are some parts of it I have yet to discover, even after knowing of its existence for two decades."

Eragon sat quietly, his closed and his face expressionless to keep Aesire from guessing what he was thinking. "Is there a range that your power is limited by?"

"No. So long as I have clear eye contact with them there is no range."

"And what about duration?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you ordered someone to throw a knife at a tree everyday, is there a limit for how long they will do it?"

"Not to my knowledge. When I was six I ordered my father to get me a hundred books for my birthday and..." He gestured to the wall of books behind him. "He has yet to stop."

"Didn't you say that the longer it was used on them the weaker a hold it had?"

"No, you misunderstood. If I ordered someone to throw a knife a tree everyday who knows how long it would take for them to stop, even if they would stop at all. What I meant is if I order someone each individual day to throw a knife at a tree then eventually they would stop. It would begin with them starting to wonder why they were doing it and one thing would lead to another until they stopped. That reminds me. While I use my power on someone they have no memory of doing what I ordered them to."

"I see. Would it not be easier to order them to obey you?"

"Each time I use my power it is very taxing as long as the person is under its power. That being said, if I had an outlet for energy to use then that would be possible. However, to keep someone under my power for an innumerate number of commands while at the same time only using my power once would exceed my limits inside an hour or so." Eragon opened his mouth to say more but Aesire raised a hand. "No more questions now. Tell me; are the terms of our contract agreeable?"

"I'm not sure the Varden..."

"My end of the bargain is not with the Varden. It is with you. I wish something from you but it is beyond your ability currently to grant my request. So you'll just have to take my services on credit." Eragon thought to himself on wither he wanted to be in debt to someone he barely knew. "If it will ease your mind," Aesire said. "My condition will very much benefit you, and it is a small thing in the grand sweep of things."

"Very well," Eragon said hesitantly. "However, I withhold my right to withdrawal my agreement at any time."

Aesire laughed. "You sound like a business man. Understood. Now then," he said, standing. "Shall we go? We must reach the Varden in fast time, yes?" Eragon stood as well.

"Yes. If we leave now on Saphira we should be able to get there in a day or two."

Aesire dipped his head. He went for the door but Eragon stopped him by raising Brisingr. "Why are you doing this? Your condition is small, so why are you leaving this wonderful house to help the Varden against something you love?"

Aesire half smiled. "My reasons are as clear as a mountain stream, yet more complex than you can understand. I will put it this way. Why does a wolf run in a pack?"

Eragon narrowed his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, think about it. Wouldn't it be much easier to run like the rest of the world? Be a loner like every other animal in the world, except deer or sheep? Why not be a lone wolf? That way a wolf could sneak up on pray without much chance of detection. He would be able to have whatever portion of prey he wanted. Why then, would any wolf be in a pack; where it would have to look up to a leader, share it's rations and sleeping quarters and be tied down to one place?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Because wolves act a single entity. They hunt with methods, which while pre-historic in nature, can cause even human hunters grief. And their pray never even seen it coming. That is why I am joining the Varden this day, Eragon. I no longer wish to live by myself, serving only myself. A wolf will not leave its pack unless the pack wishes him to leave. I wish to belong to something like a wolf would with a pack."

Eragon blinked in relative confusion, but he lowered Brisingr. "That doesn't make much sense."

Aesire fully smiled. "But it got you to lower your sword, didn't it? Come along, now. We must get to your dragon."

Eragon followed him out the door and down the beautiful hallway. As he went down Aesire talked to him about strategic moves the King was making against the Varden and ways to repel them. They rounded the corner to the door and Eragon thought, _I can't believe that went so well. _Then the butler stepped in their way.

"Master, are you going somewhere?" Aesire stepped forward and gripped Anith's shoulder. He pulled him closer and his right eye morphed into the circle inside the diamond.

"Listen to me and obey my every word. Aesire of House Nandiall commands you: from this day forward you have never seen me. I am a stranger to you and this house. I will send to you a man named Alcore at midnight tonight. The moment you look upon him you will acknowledge him as your new Master. Whenever you see a painting of me you will see your new Master. Do you understand and will you obey?"

He released the butler and Eragon noticed the same dull look as before. "As you wish," he said absently. Then he shook himself and narrowed his eyes. "Oh my. Whatever are thou doing uninvited in my Masters house? Be gone, immediately, else I shall call the authorities."

Aesire dipped his head down. "As you say. My dearest apologies. My friend here got a little on the tipsy side."

Anith directed them to the door and said, "Tis of no consequences as long as it shant happen again."

Aesire and Eragon left and Aesire looked back at the closed door. "Thank you," he whispered. "You were a good friend and servant to me and I am grateful to you. I regret having to use my power upon you." Then he turned to Eragon and said, "I just need to stop at Alcore's before we go. Do you want to come or wait here?"

"I shall go," Eragon said, worried Aesire might intend on fleeing. Aesire nodded, as if he expected it, and hurried off walking. The roads were packed with people, now that noon was close upon them.

Eragon said, "Should we go around? We'll have problems getting through here." Aesire said not a word. Eragon reached forward, trying to grab his shoulder, but then he noticed that every person in the marketplace was pressing themselves up against a wall as Aesire passed. _Who am I walking beside, _Eragon thought to himself. In short order he and Aesire arrived at Alcore's fish shop, which had reopened his Eragon left.

When Alcore spotted Aesire he stood from his chair and followed Aesire around the corner of the shop to the back. Once there he said, "You're going then?"

"Aye," Aesire said. "I wish you could come with us, brother."

"I still don't know why you call me that."

Aesire placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because you have been like a brother to me. And because of that, I've ordered Anith to recognize you as his Master."

"What," Alcore said, his eyebrows rising.

"Indeed. Go to my house at midnight tonight and my power will seal him into believing you to be me."

"I don't know what to say, Aesire."

"You can start with thank you. I just gave you a four level house that's practically made of gold!"

"How am I to explain my wife and children?"

Aesire waved a hand. "Don't worry about that. Six years ago I hardly went a night without having some woman come home with me. It should slide right over his head."

"Are you going to bring Hola?"

Aesire chuckled and sighed, looking down. "I only wish I could. Sadly, I can't. The dragon we're flying on, the infamous Saphira won't be able to carry four people." He looked at Eragon. "Can she?"

"No. Saphira finds it hard enough to fly with three people on her back, not even considering the packages they're carrying."

Aesire sighed disappointedly and said, "I give her to you then."

Alcore gasped. "A-Are you sure?"

"What else will I do? Treat her right, please. She has been better to me than you could imagine."

Alcore, seeming to recover from his shook, said, "I will...do my best to get her back to you. Thank you, Aesire. I don't know how you could praise me higher."

"That's because I can't. We must go now. Don't give Hola anything that's green; she'll think it's your dinner and her dinner is your hand." He turned and walked away quickly, followed by Eragon who ran up beside him.

"Who's Hola?" Aesire did not respond. After a few minutes Eragon said, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Do you know that you're not directing me where we need to go?" Eragon sped up and began to lead the way to the outer walls that would take them to Arya and Saphira. They reached the gate out of the city and a man leaned out of a check point.

"Aesire, where you be going on a..."

Aesire stopped beside him and his eye morphed once again. "You've never seen me before. I wipe all memories of me from your mind. You are never to speak my name again, do you understand? Also, you are going to see a dragon take off and you are not to report it until three days from now."

The same dull look came to his eyes. "Understood." Aesire marched on and when they were out of the city Aesire stopped and looked at Eragon.

"Well? Which way are we going?"

"What's gotten you in such a foul mood?"

Aesire glared at him for a moment and then his face relaxed and he laughed a single, clear laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm leaving something behind that I dearly wish to take."

"What would that be?"

"My only true friend in the entire world. A hybrid werecat named Hola. She's the only person in the world that I cannot use my power on. Every time I try she just laughs at me. She's a wolf better than half the time and she is very, very dear to me."

Eragon, sensitive to the time issue at hand, said, "A conversation for another time. If you wish, I can arrange for Hola to be transported to the Varden."

"Could you," Aesire said hopefully.

"Yes, but it might take some time. Alcore would gladly send her along, would he not?"

"I'm sure he would. What do you plan to do though? It might be dangerous to go back into the city. Who knows, someone might have recognized you and alerted someone."

"I'm not going back into the city. We'll have to wait until we're in the air. Once we are you can point out your house to me and if all of us join our minds I should be able to reach Alcore and tell him how to transport Hola."

"I'd...be endlessly thankful to you if you would."

"It would take awhile for her to get to the Varden," he said, not wanting to give Aesire fragile hopes. "Perhaps more than a month."

He shook his head. "Better that than having her killed when the Varden lay siege onto Dras'Leona. Please go through with this plan."

"I will. Now, come. We must flee from here." They both set out at a fast run. Aesire's spirits flew high now, so high he didn't complain even when Eragon began to run faster than any man could hope to run. Arya was waiting on the top of a hill surrounded by maple and ever green trees. Eragon found her by her delicate scent that she must have gone to great troubles to lay out the way she had. When he saw her she was sitting in a tree looking out through a tiny hole in the leaves of a tree at the city. He whistled softly to her and she looked down at him. She stood and jumped from branch to branch to the ground. Aesire did not seem surprised by her sudden appearance. Eragon asked him about it and he said, "I've been snuck up on a lot."

"Where's Saphira," Eragon said to Arya. The memory of her thoughts as he was leaving her mind touched him, but he pushed them back until they were at the Varden and alone.

"On the other side of the hill, waiting." She looked Aesire over. "This is the man?"

"I am Aesire," Aesire said, lordly.

Arya looked Eragon, a questioning look on her face.

"We'll talk about it in the air," he said. She dipped her head and said, "Saphira is ready to go."

The three of them went over the hill and Eragon smiled as he saw Saphira curled up at the bottom of a large ditch. She stood and yawned.

_Why do you always go running off on adventures without me? _

_If you went along you would kill all my enemies so quickly it would hardly be an adventure, now would it?_

She sniffed. _True. So this the man that we have stayed so close to one of the Empire's largest city's to find?_

_Yes, he is. I have to do something for him once we're in the air. I'll need your help, though. _

_I will always help you, little one. _

Eragon danced down the side of the ditch and leapt onto her back. Arya jumped from the ledge, landing like a deer behind him. "We will have difficulty flying with him," she whispered. "He'll make up for it," he whispered back.

Aesire stood on the edge, looking doubtful. "What's wrong," Eragon said.

"You didn't lie when you spoke about Hola, did you?" His face bore the expression of a father negotiating a hostage exchange for his daughter.

"No. Let's go," he said, irritated. Aesire licked his lips and jumped onto Saphira's back.

_Can you carry this many, _Eragon asked Saphira.

_Probably. I'll have to stop, but yes I believe so. _

"I'm sorry to ask so much about Hola, it's just..." He stopped.

"Who is Hola," Arya asked Eragon. "Saphira can not carry four."

"That's why I'm going to arrange for her to be transported to the Varden by land and I'm going to need your help."

Arya tightened her hand. "I am growing tired of you using my powers like you do your sword."

Eragon looked back at her irritated face. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, that I promise. Will you please help me?"

She sighed. "Very well. I cannot render a deal you made with this man useless, can I?"

Eragon paused as Saphira lunged into the air. "It's very simple. I just need you to connect your mind with a man in the cities and I will speak from there."

"That does sound fairly simple." When Saphira was a thousand feet above the city Aesire pointed down.

"There. That would be my house."

Eragon said to Arya, "Look for a man named Alcore. If I'm right, he'll be the one that responds to your touch." Arya closed her eyes and was silent for a span. Then she said, "I believe I have found him."

"Good." Eragon entered her mind and followed the trail of thought to the person she was in contact with. Arya was providing the range for the contact, Saphira the strength, and Eragon the words.

_Alcore, is that you?_

_Yes, _he said in a pained voice. _Why are you contacting me?_

_Aesire has one last wish for you. _

_He does? Okay, tell him anything. _

_He wants you to arrange for Hola to be transported to the Varden by land. _

_Alright. Do you have a merchant I can smuggle her with? _

_Yes, _he said, quickly thinking through the spies the Varden had in Dras'Leona. _Go to Narin Shipping on the north marketplace and tell him the Dragon with The Sword sent you. _

_Tell Aesire I will send her with all possible speed and that if I have my way she will be there waiting for him. _

Eragon pulled away from Arya's mind and she in turn pulled away from Alcore's. Eragon said, "Aesire, Alcore said that he will send her with all possible speed and that if he has his way she will be there waiting for you."

Aesire placed his head in one hand. "I would like that very much if she was."

* * *

_4,067 words and still love writing about Aesire. I think he's my new favorite character. Yesterday I had a field day for readers. Had more than the last time I updated, which is sick but funny. _

_Wonder who Hola is? Well she's a werecat hybrid if you weren't paying attention in the chapter. Because of her hybridosity she takes the form of a wolf rather than a cat. Come on! Why do you think werecats are half cat half human? Think about it. :) My brother told me that one._

_Noxy88: I bet you could. :) I suck at it. That chapter deal was sooooooo embarrasing. For people who are reading this in the future, I uploaded chapter 7 with the beginning repasted near the middle. _

_Alice Prince: Thank you! I wouldn't believe that comment on the chess thing from anyone else but you. Since, you were my first reviewer and such._

_Elvendiath: Oh my gosh, I've been waiting to hear from you! I thought you stopped reading my stories. I need to through another nightmare in the mix sometime in the near future. They're very important to the story. But, no spoilers! :)_


	10. Amongst the Clouds

Eragon sat on Saphira's back, gliding among clouds as white as snow as a pleasantly warm breeze came in from the west. Arya lay with her head on Eragon back, drifting through dreams as Saphira drifted through the clouds. Aesire was looking down at the rolling green landscape beneath them, deep sorrow in his eyes.

"The silence bothers me," Eragon said. "Tell me of Hola. What is she like?"

Aesire made no reaction but to blink. "Ah, what indeed. She was never one solid personality. Always did she change. Never was she the same. In the morning she would laugh, in the evening she would moan. I have never known another to be like her. She is everything to me. She is silent, loud, distant, near, loving, hating, forgiving, grudging. She never treated me with undue respect or hatred. Her voice can take you to the highest palace of the heavens or the seventh circle of hell with not a single instant separating the two. In my entire life I have never been defeated at a game of whit or strategy; except by her. True knowledge that eclipses my own resides behind her sparkling gold eyes. In my darkest of hours when even my most precious friends would flee it was she who crouched down in the mud beside me and whispered words of encouragement. Insanity would await me on the path I was traveling had she not intervened. I owe her my life, my mind, my very soul. All that I can give would not even make a fraction of what I owe her. And yet she stays beside me, not asking for a thing in return. And now! Now I have left her as carelessly as I would leave an ink quell because of a lack of carrying capacity!" He clenched a fist and punched his leg.

Trying to waylay him Eragon said, "Do you love her then?"

"She is the embodiment of everything that matters to me. When I close my eyes, images of her dance on the backdrop of my eyelids. Anytime I am near her my heart beats a thousand times per minute. Every time I see her my mind becomes dizzy. Every time our skin meets it blazes as if on fire. Does this sound like love to you?"

"Yes, it does."

"And does leaving her as did I sound like love?"

"What choice in the matter did you have?"

"More choice than anyone else. Who had more choice in my departure than I?"

_Humanoid affects always confuse me, _Saphira said to the both of them. _Are you not human and is she not a werecat?_

"Indeed we are, Mighty One. Is your Rider not a human and are you not a Dragon? Do you love him any the less for it?"

_I like this one, _she said to Eragon. _He can make a decent argument. _

"Tell me, Rider Eragon. Do you have someone that you feel towards as I feel towards Hola?" He coughed. "Even her name ignites a fire in my chest."

Eragon looked back at Arya. _Do I? _"I...think so. Although my affects are not even on the same scale as your passions."

"All love should be the same. Whether it is an old couple dying on the same bed or two young lovers holding each other under a full moon." Aesire sighed. "Hola is the light of my life. I would be as lost as a blind man in a moonless night if not for her. She is like a sun in an ocean of sparks compared to every other woman in the world to me. An oasis in the middle of a desert compared to the liquid of a cactus. Does no one feel that way towards you? That is hard for me to believe; you being a Rider."

"That's just it. Anyone who would love me would love me for being a Rider and for no other reason. They would not love me; they would love my power and influence. That's why..." He sighed.

_Little one, _Saphira said gently. _Why do you continue running in circles? _

Ignoring her question he said, "Have you told Hola how you feel towards her?"

"I know you are asking in a round about way for instruction on how to tell this elf." Eragon shot a blazing look at him and pushed his way into Aesire's mind. _She is aware of everything going on around her; that's something that happens with elves. Please, I would appreciate discretion from here on. _

Aesire continued looking down at the landscape and shock his head. "Hola is as beautiful as an evening sunset, yet every time I attempt to tell her my feelings my throat gets tight and I cannot for the life of me get words out."

"Can the two of you be together; her being a wolf werecat hybrid?"

"Why not? Her parents were a werecat in human form and an elf. What is so different?"

Then Eragon asked the question that he had wanted to ask since he began talking. "Does she care for you the same?"

Aesire shrugged. "Even in the best of circumstances it is in impossible to read her thoughts. She may love me; she may hate me. To be frankly honest I wouldn't care one way or the other."

"But wouldn't you transfer your affects to another?"

"Why? What would be the point to that?"

"You will be happy then."

Aesire scoffed to himself. "As long as Hola holds my heart not another person will make me happy. Not if she was the Queen of the World would she catch my eye. Do you have much chance with this elf, Rider? Does that mean you will transfer your love of her to another?"

_Perhaps I did not make myself clear. Please be silent on such matters. _

"My apologies." Aesire looked up at him and said, "My love for Hola envelopes almost every part of my life. I cannot go to sleep at night without thinking of her. I am happy simply knowing that she wants to be at my side. That is far more than I deserve and yet she does it willingly. Because of that, whether or not she opens her physical form to me is of no consideration."

Hiding his thoughts from Saphira Eragon thought, _Is that how I feel about Arya? _Aesire reached around Arya and patted his shoulder.

"You shall be fine. Even if this elf rejects you she has made it very clear that she wants to be beside you, has she not?"

"I guess. However, you are the one that should be receiving pity. You left Hola behind to fight with the Varden."

Aesire's fingers flinched and he withdrew them. "That is true," he whispered silently. He shook his hair and said, "When will we arrive at the Varden?" They had been flying amongst the clouds for some time now and it took Eragon a moment to decide where they were.

"Tommorow around noon, I'd imagine."

"I'm going to sleep then." He leaned back on the back of the saddle and closed his eyes. Dipping into his mind he saw that Aesire was not asleep and had no intentions of going to sleep. Instead, images of a small girl with red brown hair that flowed down to her waist and golden eyes danced across Aesire's mind in unchallenged dominance. For the rest of the time that they flew Eragon checked infrequently into Aesire's mind and found him still awake. And every time not a single thought, emotion, dream, feeling, or memory existed in his mind that did not revolve around Hola. And yet, though all the thoughts and memories about her were born of good will, quiet sorrow at leaving her branched around his mind, along with a deep set hatred of himself for it.

Pain of indescribably intensity forced Eragon's eyes open. The pain was so terrible that it took him a moment to even think about what he was seeing. A black shadow stood in front of him, silhouetted by a red moon. _Not this again! _Eragon thought.

"_Yes," _a voice like lightning said. "_This again. And far worse._" Eragon arched his back as the pain he had once felt from Durza's curse spiked across his entire body.

"_Who are you," _he said, desperately. "_What do you want?_"

"_I? Who am I? The unearthly vassal of the one true Lord. Like an insect you cower before me._"The shadowy figure waved a hand and the pain inside of Eragon seized agonizing him.

"_What do you want,_" Eragon. "_Why are you doing this to me?_"

"_Because I hate you,_" the man said with a hint of a tone that implied he thought the answer was obvious. He raised a hand out over him and said, "_And that's why I'm able to do this._" He uttered a word so deep and convoluted Eragon failed to understand it, nor even to comprehend what language it was from. The pain returned to Eragon and as he curled into a ball with an incoherent cry he could hear the shadowed man laughing.

Eragon awoke slowly and carefully, afraid that if he opened his eyes he would again find himself in front of the shadowed man and his black and red dragon. When he opened his eyes finally he saw a snapping fire in front of him. Aesire and Saphira slept on the other side of him, while Arya lay against a diagonally smooth rock opposite him. He noticed that he was drenched in sweat as he pulled himself up. Arya looked up at him and then returned her gaze to the fire. After a longish while he said, "Are you upset with me?"

She sighed and her eyebrows tightened together as she reached up and rubbed her temples. "No, Eragon. I am not upset. I am far past it. Every time I come in and rescue the two of you seem to jump back into danger again. Durza, Islanzadí, Varaug and now Murtagh and Thorn. It feels as though I jump into the Bore's Eye to save you and the moment I get you to save land you leap into the waters and swim back. I am growing very tired of it. As the only other Shadeslayer in the world I understand what you have been through. However, one would think that after such trouble you would _avoid _problems not go charging into them. I feel as though…"

"As though I am a child you'd rather not take care of?"

"Preciously. Do not think I do not have sympathy for you. You have had your entire life ripped apart and been thrown into a war that you had no desire to take part in. You cannot rely on sympathy, though. Galbatorix will certainly not pity you."

"I understand."

"Do you? I should resent you, Shadeslayer. The one true act of heroism you have shown towards me is rescuing me from Durza. I will never forget that. But ever since I have done practically everything. I should resent you for taking me back to Du Weldenvarden. For taking me here. I am not invincible, Eragon. And then you insist on going into the second largest city in the whole of the Empire to find a man that your immortal enemy told you about. And you drag me along with you." Eragon stood and walked over and sat down beside her. She stared at him through a strand of her raven hair. "Why can't I resent you?"

"Because I am special to you and you to me. Because you are as close to me and Saphira as I am to Saphira. Because the three of us are as close to family as we will every have. None of us have gone through as much together as alone."

"You have," she said, tightening her eyes. "You deliberately stayed behind at Helgrind for the sake of a traitor. Instead of…coming back to the Varden you stayed in the Empire."

Eragon tilted his head to the side. "What is going on? You were not so upset even when you first found me on my way back to the Varden. It isn't like you."

She pulled her legs up to her chest and rapped her arms around her legs, looking almost identical as she had when they were fleeing from the Empire a few months ago. Because of her hair her face was hidden from his eyes. "I worried about you, Eragon."

"Is that all?"

"I have never worried about someone before. Not the Varden, not my family…not even Faolin."

Eragon uttered a laugh. "So you're mad that you worried?"

Arya tightened her hands around her legs. "This is not humorous, Eragon."

"You must admit; it is a little." He continued to laugh for well over a minute.

Then Arya flicked her head towards him so fast her hair fanned out to her side. "I love you, Eragon, and that is not humorous."

* * *

_BUM-BUM-BUM-BUUUUUU! Whatever. You knew that was coming since chapter uno. (I don't speak spanish, but I think I did good there:) You know how I know that? Because I told you in the description. _

_I think I'll enjoy writing about Hola and Aesire. But for you EragonXArya nuts they will be the center of the story. (for now)_

_You know what's funny to me as the author of this little fanfic but that you probably won't care about? My six stories in total got 36,000 opens this month from the US and the next highest country that read it is the UK with 502. That means one of two things. The US is home to people with a lot of time on their hands or that we really like CP._


	11. Return

**Now for review responses! *FYI: I don't put these in the order of their receive date. I do them in the order I see them on the review display page. And also, this is my favorite part because I had so many to reply to.* **

**Nesquick11: I am glad to hear that. :) Nope. Already have one. **

**Bookworm73: :) Well thank you. You're a wonderful reader.**

**Alice Prince: :) It's nice to know someone actually anticipates you doing well.**

**Timewatcher: For reasons I can't mention that short of a review just made my day. :) :) :) :)**

**Prince of Madness 54: I didn't want to say werewolf cause that would just sound weird. She's the result of a human and a werecat in human form. :) Guess I failed epically at explaining that?**

**Obliterator1519: Then have I got a chapter for you.**

**Elvendiath: You are, and that makes you very special. I was planning on updating next monday, but I decided since you asked **_**so **_**convincingly to update tonight. *BTW to Timewatcher, that's the reason I appreciated a short review* Tell me how I did on keeping her in character in this chap, mkay?**

* * *

Eragon's heart skipped a beat. As his pulse sped up he lost more and more power to think. He just sat there, opened mouth in shook.

_Don't look so surprised, little one. She's felt like this since the battle with Varaug. _

_Wh-What should I say?_

_What do you want to say? _

"Arya..." She raised a hand and placed it over his mouth. As soon as their skin came into contact his blood began to burn.

"Please, Eragon. Let me finish. When I first awoke in Farthen Dur and the Varden there told me what you went through to save me my feelings towards you were of gratitude. As we traveled the land to Ellesmera I began to feel my heart beat when I was around you for no clear reason. And then you told me that you felt the same at the Agaeti Blodhren. Wonderers joy and at the same time despair filled me. Joy that you should love me in return and despair that I could not act upon it. Because my statues and your responsibilities. But recently I have seen it in a different light. I am a Princess and you are a Rider. What better match is there? You are devoted to toppling Galbatorix as am I."

"But if you were to die..."

"If I were to die you would do all in your power to slay my killers and then move directly back to Galbatorix. You have proven that once before; with Durza. That convinces me that you will do so again. Now I ask you, Eragon: knowing full well that you are once again throwing a bit of your freedom away and knowing that many people in very high places, namely my mother, will look down upon it as a disgraceful abomination, will you accept me as I have chosen to accept you?"

Eragon's first reaction was to leap up on Saphira and accept with all his heart. But then he thought of what he would do if Galbatorix killed Arya. Would he really move on, as she had said he would?

_Saphira? _

_Little one?_

_What do you think I should do? _

_You have earned this, little one. Your duties say nay, but they also said nay to accepting Hrothgar's offer of kinship. They said nay to you swearing yourself to Nasuada and to returning to the Varden while we were in training. And those events have only helped us. _

_But it will tie me down even more._

_Sometimes, being tied down is the best thing for you. For then, when the storm of war comes crashing down upon us, you will not be swept away by the waves of maddens. This is your choice and no one can make it for you. My advice, however, is to listen to your heart as you did when you first laid eyes upon my egg. _

Eragon looked back at Arya. Her raven black hair was lifted slightly by the wind. Even with the adverse affects of the wind he could still distinguish her smell. Then a gust of wind buffeted them and Arya's hair lifted to reveal her pointed ears.

"What about Islanzadí?"

"She will likely do nothing until the end of this war. Despite her pride she would never endanger the efforts of the Varden, if for no other reason than she wants every man in the Empire dead for cutting down the ancient trees in Du Weldenvarden."

_Eragon. _His name had been spoken by the far reaching mind of Glaedr. _If Oromis were here, what think you he would say?_

_He would say to follow my duties, _Eragon said in return.

_Correct. _

_I don't care. _

_What?_

_I don't care what Oromis would say. _And with that Eragon turned and placed his lips on Arya's. Sparks lit up in the back of his eyes. Her lips were softer than he ever could have imagined. When he pulled away he said, "I will." Arya took his hand in hers. Silently, she whispered four lines in the Ancient Language. Then she let his hand go and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What was that?"

"Roran and Katrina told me what you did with their rings and I liked the idea and I also added onto it. So as long as your right hand is on your body you and I will always be able to see where the other is."

"Thank you."

_Eragon, _Glaedr said.

_Yes?_

_Well done. _Even Saphira seemed surprised by his reaction.

_For...what?_

_Since Oromis and I first touched your mind in Farthen Dur we have wanted you to be free of all influences possible. _

_But...how does that..._

_By accepting Arya you proved that you can choice for yourself. This war could lead to the death of Nasuada, Orik, Roran, or Saphira. Since you arrived at Ellesmera Oromis was concerned that you would not be able to function without them. But, by going against Oromis' will you have proved to me that you could survive and continue to make choices for yourself if every person you cared about was slain before you. This was the test given to each leader of the Riders in ages past. If they failed they began live over again as a pupil. If they succeeded they were raised to a position with authority that the Elven Lord would covet. You are now ready, truly ready, to take up the Rider's mantel. _

Eragon awoke the next day with the dozy feeling one has when they first wake; when their mind wonders through time and space without being bound to the body. When his eyes came into full focus he remembered that Saphira had laid a wing over the three of them, shielding them from a drizzling rain. He looked to his right and saw Aesire sleeping soundly with a cloak around his shoulders. He looked to his left and saw Arya cuddled up beside him. Even as he watched her eyes opened and she stretched her arms over her head. Eragon raised an arm and tapped Saphira's wing membranes with two fingers. Rather than raising her wing Saphira stood and kept her wing over them so they were sheltered from the rain, which was heavy and fast. Thunder rolled in the skies above and flashes of lightning jumped from cloud to cloud.

"Can Saphira fly in this," Arya said, standing.

"If we cast a spell to dispel the rain from above her and cut the wind in front of her, then yes, I believe so."

"Shall we be going then?"

Eragon looked down at Aesire and tapped him with the tip of his boot.

"I'm awake," he said, gloomily.

"Get up, then. We have to get back to the Varden today." Aesire rolled over and stared up at him for a long moment. Then he shook his head.

"Using my power on you now would be a waste, I suppose and it would do more harm than good." With an irritated sigh he shoved himself off the ground and raised an eyebrow when he saw the rain.

"You're dragon can fly in this?" A deep throated growl came from Saphira.

"Saphira. Her name is Saphira."

"Duly noted. Answer the question."

"With a little bit of effort on my part, yes."

They all packed their respective belongings and pilled onto Saphira. "Letta du thringa un vindr," Eragon whispered. With a lunge Saphira took off into the air.

As Saphira burst out of a cloud the Varden's camp several miles outside Feinster came into view. Eragon sighed. "We finally made it back." He looked back at Aesire and said, "Hold on tight." Aesire rapped a cord around his right hand several times and braced himself. _Go, _he said to Saphira.

Dipping forward on folding wings Saphira plummeted straight downward. To Eragon's surprise, Aesire did not react much to the fall. Noting this, Saphira tipped her right wing and spun in a circle fifteen times and then thrust her wings open, slowing their descent before landing with a few steps forward. Aesire cursed loudly. He jumped off of Saphira and landed on his hands and legs.

"The next time that oversized lizard is going to spin like that, warn me!" Saphira's sharp eyes glared down at him and she raised her tip of her tail and flicked his head as he raised it.

"If I had known she was going to I would have," Eragon said, jumping off of Saphira. Like a pack of wolves running towards pray the twelve elves sent to guard Eragon ran up beside Saphira and positioned themselves on either side of her. Blodhgarm approached Eragon and flicked his ears, appearing rushed.

"Shadeslayers. Your trip was fruitful, I trust?"

"Indeed."

Blodhgarm leaned to his left slightly to see past Eragon at Aesire. To Eragon's surprise Blodhgarm did not question him. "The Empire sent a force of pain feeling troops to Feinster in hopes of regaining the city. Fortunately, the spell used to hide the dwarfs arrival from the King's eyes held and he was unaware of them and thus we were able to hold Feinster."

"How did you hide them from the spies in the Varden?"

"Nasuada told the main bulk of the Varden that the dwarfs had to make a detour to destroy a tunnel they had forgotten after the Battle for Farthen Dur."

"I see. You haven't asked about our companion yet."

"My place is to protect you from the Empire and all who wish you dead. You would not fly back with this man if he meant you ill." He raised an arm towards the Varden's camp. "Nasuada awaits you, Shadeslayer. I apologize, but she has news that must not be delayed in being conveyed to you. You are the only one with wisdom enough to handle it."

Blodhgarm turned and raised an arm, signaling for his brethren to follow. As they entered the Varden's camp many people attempted approaching him but in each case Blodhgarm lowered his ears and curled his lips, showing sharp fangs.

_What's got him so agitated, _Eragon thought to himself.

"Your cousin asked me this morning to send a message to Arya, but I was amongst those who fought off Galbatorix's group of solders."

"What happened," Eragon said, perking up at the mention of Roran.

"His wife announced to the Varden that she was pregnant with his child."

"That's all?"

"Hardly," Blodhgarm said, crossing his arms. "The attack of the solders must have frightened Katrina horribly. Not for herself. She wouldn't be frightened even Galbatorix stood before her as long as Roran was standing between them. From what she said I imagine it is for her unborn child."

"What did she say?"

"She has been asking around the magicians of the Varden if there is any spells known to speed up the delivery of her child."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Human's are weaker than elves but are more complex in terms of creation. It is not uncommon for an elven maid to deliver a child; what few we have, in a matter of months, maybe weeks. There are spells, yes. But they may cause problems for the child when cast on a human. She asked me, but I thought to ask you first."

"I'll look into it after I'm done here."

Blodhgarm stopped beside Nasuada's green tent and pulled the flap aside. Saphira sat down and slithered her head around the tent to stick into the flap held up for her. With Arya and Aesire behind him Eragon entered the tent.

Inside it was dark, darker than it should have been with it being almost noon. Nasuada sat at her desk, which was empty of documents of any kind. She stood and said, "Eragon, thank the Gods." Her voice was almost distraught with concern. He stepped forward and took her hand.

"My lady, what is the matter?"

"Sit, all of you." Aesire and Arya sat in the folding chairs, but Eragon stood beside Nasuada.

"Where is Elva," he said when he completed a full check of the tent and could not find the witch child's mind.

"On our north border. She has the farthest mind reaching abilities able to use; save for the elves and they were otherwise preoccupied."

"Why is she there and not here?"

"Because, I have something that is far more valuable than me." Before Eragon could respond she reached under her desk and took out a pouch that could have considerably held ten gallons of water. She placed it in his hands and said, "This was all I could think to do."

Eragon unfastened the cords used to keep the bag shut and looked into it. The bag, however, was so dark he could not see into it. Arya stepped up beside him and raised her hand. "Garjzla," she said silently. Soft light emanated from her palm. Both Eragon and Arya gasped. At the bottom of the bag, nestled with the downy feathers of snowy owl, was a silver dragon egg.

* * *

**HAHAHA! There is nothing I like more than a nice litte mix of major effents and cliffhangers all scrambled toghther.**

**Reader: Wow, Tessa how many times have you used this chapter name?**

**Me: Well, I didn't want to give anything away, so I was forced to diverge from my usually chapter titles of epic-osity in more favor of a boring, stale and predictable one. **

**Reader: *whisperes* Yeah, you don't use epic titles for chapters. **

**That was a fun chapter. I had two things happen that will play major *and I cannot s****tress ****that word enough* affect on the remainder of the story. **

**Letta du thringa un vindr: Stop the ran and wind.**


	12. The Egg

**(READ! VERY IMPORTENT! A lot of people have been emailing me about Hola, in specifics to her name which is the spanish word for hello. In spanish hola is pronounced with a silent h. Hola, the character, you pronounce with the h. So it sounds like your saying Hole-a; and not Ol-a. Just had to say that for future reference.)**

**Prince of Madness 54: In Brisingr there were solders that didn't feel pain. So what I meant by that was they were ordinary. I tried to do the AryaXEragon in a little bit more of a believable manner than last time. Oh, don't worry. It'll choose someone. **

**Alice Prince: :) Well, being my longest time reader you are the most license to make a guess, but not going to tell you. You'll have to keep reading. (Just to keep your desire to continue reading the story I didn't tell you about the silver egg or its rider or what it does and so on and so on.)**

* * *

Gingerly, Eragon picked up the silver dragon egg and brought it up out of the bag. Saphira snorted as she sniffed it.

"Where did you get this," Eragon said.

"Little under three hours ago it simply appeared on my desk. I had Elva go to our northern border to make sure no one from the Empire would come and try and steal it and I had the elves block any and all messengers from this tent. Like I said, this was all I could think to do under the circumstances."

Aesire extended a hand. "May I?" Eragon hesitated and Aesire sighed, appearing frustrated. "We are in the middle of the second largest army camp in Alagesia with a Rider and two Shadeslayers, twelve elves, and a dragon. What devilry could I cause?" Eragon handed him the egg and Aesire examined it for a long moment. "The egg itself is old; older possibly than the dragon within that Eldunari. The dragon inside has yet to begin aging."

"We already knew that," Eragon said.

Aesire held an open palm over the egg and said, "A spell was cast on this, so that it would appear here after a set amount of time."

_Partially true, _Glaedr said.

_Master, _Saphira said. _Do you know more of this?_

_I do. But I must wait until we are alone to explain it. _

"Eragon," Nasuada said. "Is there any way to hatch this dragon for someone?"

"Yes," he said, placing it back into its bag. "Wait for it. A dragon hatchling must have perfect circumstances before it will hatch. Nothing else will cause it to hatch. Not even starvation. It must come into contact with the person it has chosen to be its Rider; otherwise it will remain dormant indefinitely."

"And there is no spell; no trick of magic to convince it to do otherwise?"

"Not a single one. Such research of magic was forbidden after the bond with elves and dragons were established. I'm sorry Nasuada, but this egg could just as easily hatch for a child here in the camp as it would for someone in the cities of the Empire. It's impossible to guess."

"Is there much chance it will hatch soon?"

"If it understands what is at stack then it may come out by itself; but if that were the case it wouldn't have a Rider, which eliminates a goodly portion of their usefulness."

Nasuada sighed. "I understand. I give it to you to watch over. Keep under a magical lock and key. If someone manages to steal it receiving it will become your number one priority. We cannot afford to contend with another dragon and rider that fight for the King." Nasuada made several inquires about Eragon's fight with Murtagh and then dismissed them.

Aesire left to the tent assigned to him and Arya left to her own tent. Eragon and Saphira walked back to their tent using back roads to avoid meeting anyone.

_Master, will you explain this now?_

_Saphira, the egg Eragon holds now contains the dragon that is your younger sister. _Saphira growled with surprise. _Since even before the fall of the Riders Oromis has kept it secret from his own kind at the behest of your mother. _

_Why, _Saphira said in a growling voice.

_Your mother foresaw the fall of the Riders and gave the egg to Oromis as a save guard. While we were waiting for you and Eragon to arrive at Ellesmera Oromis made a plan that would give you the egg when you proved your worthiness. It took even his wise mind weeks to device how it would happen. As I mentioned before Oromis wanted you to be free of all influences other than your own and Saphira's. That is how he set his spell in motion. He attached a spell to you so that as soon as you made an independent choice, free of any influence other than your own heart, the egg would be transported by means of magic to the Varden. I imagine that Oromis thought you would be at the Varden at such a time, but you went after Murtagh. That miscalculation caused little consequence, but you would do well to ponder what a catastrophe would have occurred had it appeared in front of one the Empire's spies._

_But didn't I make an independent choice when I stayed behind at Helgrind?_

_Saphira, the Ra'zac, __Sloan. Is that truly the best example you can think of an independent decision?_

_No. _

_I thought not. Your choice to accept Arya was the first free choice you have made since you laid a hand on Saphira. What other event was not influence by someone or something?_

_I understand your point, but was it nessisary to hide this from us?_

_Yes, it was. Because the moment you learned of it another influence would be added to an already too long list. _

Eragon stepped into his tent and placed the egg under his cot, casting fourteen unique spells of hiding and save guarding. When he was done he stood and thought; _Now an ant won't be able to touch it without me knowing. _A gentle knocking came from the pole between the entrance flaps.

"Come in," he said. Roran shouldered his way in and behind him shuffled Katrina. After enthusiastic greeting on Eragon's part Roran said, "I'd tried telling her no, but she simply refuses to abort this horrendous plan."

Katrina stepped around him and said, "I told you, I have thought long about this."

"About what?"

She looked at him with a serious face. "I have asked everyone else I can think of. I'm sure the elves have already told you, but I want to speed up my child's coming as much as possible; so that we can leave this place. Can you help me?"

"Why do you want to leave the Varden? It's quite possibly the most save place for your child."

Katrina shook her head, copper hair flying. "The solders attack yesterday proved to me that is not true. Galbatorix could crush his way past the Varden if he wanted to."

_Right, _Saphira said. _But do you really think he can crush his way past us? _

"Listen to me, Katrina," Eragon said, taking one of her hands. "If this is what you truly want, I can help you. However, every spell comes with inherent risk. Whether it is lifting a stone off the ground or imploding a mountain there is always a risk that it will go wrong and you could get hurt because of it. I know spells that could send you into labor in an hour; even finish the baby's construction in minutes. But a body cannot be made of nothing and I can't just go making flesh out of air. Your child could be born limbless, or deaf, or blind. Is that truly a risk you wish to take?"

"It is better than dying, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. But now that Murtagh and Thorn are dead and Galbatorix has failed once at the retaking of Feinster, I doubt he will waste more of his men attacking what he now knows to be well fortified. Given his now lack or a Rider, he will likely withdraw troops back into the Empire to at least slow or advance, in hopes that his third and final egg will hatch."

"Is there nothing else you can do? It doesn't have to be tommorow; just as soon as possible."

"If pressed, I could speed up your delivery, but not by a lot. You would give birth maybe a month sooner than expected."

Katrina sighed in disappointment. "Very well, I understand. Please do so as soon as possible." Then she turned and exited the tent. Roran sighed.

"I don't like it, Eragon."

"It's her baby. It should be her choice."

"It's my baby too."

"You aren't the one who will be delivering it for an indefinite number of hours."

Roran grunted. "So how did it go with Thorn and Murtagh? You mentioned their dead."

"Aye. It was their wish, actually."

"And the man you brought back; who is he?"

"His name is Aesire. Murtagh told me about him and after some cajoling I agreed to take him back with us."

Roran stared at him for a long moment and then said, "You're hiding something."

Eragon felt his ears redden. "I am not. What would I have to hide?"

"Oh, come on. A Rider with near infinite power alone for days with a beautiful young maiden with naught but a well-wishing dragon along for the ride? I find that to be nearly perfect circumstances."

Eragon cast his mind outside the tent to assure no one was nearby. "If you must know, yes something did happen." And then he told Roran all that had happened. When he finished Roran tilted his head back and laughed.

"That sounds like a well rehearsed story!" And then he too left Eragon's tent.

_It did sound rather practiced, _Saphira commented. Eragon sat on his cot and sighed.

"I hope these random forays into the Empire stop now."

_As I recall it was you who choose to delay that last 'foray.'_

"Yes, that is true." And then, like so many times before, his mind drifted back to Arya. Thoughts of the scent of her hair and the feel of her lips against his jumbled over each other. Even as they did he laid back and fell gently into sleep.

Eragon opened his eyes and saw the top of his tent. Outside it was dark with the coming night. He sat up and stretched. Standing he opened the tent flap and saw Aesire sitting beside the flap, staring out at the lowering sunset. He looked up at him for a moment and then returned his attention to the sunset. He was so different from the first time Eragon had met him; when he was playing against three other people at once and he had appeared to be nothing more than a happy man doing what he had always wanted to do. Eragon sat down on the opposite side of him and was silent for awhile.

After nearly five minutes Aesire said, "In my entire life I have never felt so empty, so..." he shuddered. "Utterly alone."

"Have you known Hola that long?"

"No. I've only known her since I left my home."

"Did your family kick you out?"

Aesire took a deep breath, eyes closed. "No. Among my family there is a tradition that before the eldest son takes up the house he must live as a lowly merchant for a year. So that he has care for those in such places. I had not even gone five miles from Dras'Leona before she appeared the wagon my family gave me. We were traveling companions for the rest of that year and when I inherited my family's house I was going to ask her to stay, but she stayed by herself."

"You truly do love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but it took me the years following to understand that. Looking back I can't understand why she didn't leave."

"Did she not have family to go back?"

"She's a wolf, remember? Werecat's and wolves don't get along. She's a half breed and because of it she was exiled for her own kind."

_I know what that's like._

Aesire looked over at him and eyes became suddenly guarded. "Has Alcore sent her yet?"

"He should have."

Aesire's eyes dulled and he said, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"For what did you throw away your life and take up the sword? Why did you take it upon yourself to become the spearhead of the weapon against a man towards whom you hold no grudge?"

"For justice. For the freedom from oppression."

"Justice," Aesire said slowly as if he were learning the word for the first time. "There is no such thing."

"That's nonsense," Eragon said adamantly.

"What is justice, then? Is justice fair or evil? Does it entail punishment or freedom?"

"Both."

"You just proved that justice can not exist. What can be two things at once? Can a slow man decide he will fast?"

"Do you believe justice can not happen then?"

"What I believe is the world is unjust in nature. Not any specific part of it; just the world in general. Did you take up the sword to strike down the world or Galbatorix?"

"Galbatorix."

"There is the reason. The problem is not Galbatorix. It is the world. Which nurtured the other? Which taught the other what was just and fair? I know not how long the world has been, but I do know it has been for longer than Galbatorix. Therefore the world is to blame."

"You plan on destroying the world, then," Eragon, confused.

"No. That is not my part. Another will come and to him will this task be given."

"You talk in the oddest monotones," Eragon said to himself. Aesire looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. I forget that what I have others do not."

Eragon narrowed his eyes, not in anger but confusion. "You believe you have more than anyone else?"

Aesire chuckled. "No, no. Not _more. _What I have is _different _than others." He waved a hand. "It is hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

They fell into silence until Eragon said, "Who do you think will be the Rider for that egg?"

"I don't think."

"You don't think what?"

"I don't _think. _I _know._" Eragon leapt up.

"You do?"

"Aye. But they are not in the Varden now, nor in the Empire."

"Is it an elf, then?"

"No, it is a human."

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"What good would it do? I just said, they are not in the Varden."

"Yes, but if you know then we could go out and find them."

Aesire returned his attention to the sunset. "That is not nessisary. They are on their way."

"When will they get here?"

"Soon. I know not the exact day. Obstacles stand in the way of their arrival, but they will be here soon."

Eragon shook his head. "Are they strong or weak?"

Aesire took a long drink from the flagon at his side. The whole while he kept his eyes on the sunset. When he finished he said, "You could say they have very few talents right now." Eragon was about to say more, but Aesire raised a hand. "No more. All you need now is they are on their way. Arya came by earlier and I told her you were sleeping. She said she would return after dark."

* * *

**I just love writing about Hola and Aesire. Even though the ending of those two I have planned is rather sad. The same thing happened to my brother and his fiancé, minus the whole werecatXhuman tidbit and several other things that you'll learn about later. But onto more pleasant topics.**

**There is nothing that I like more than hearing someone's opinion, so let's see if any one can guess who the rider of the white egg is. I guarantee no one will, but if you think you're the one to prove me wrong by all means give it your best stab. **

**Reader: Wow, that's got to be the second lamest attempt at getting reviews I've ever heard.**

**Me: Shut up, odd reader who I have conversations with at the end of my chapters. You wouldn't even exist without me. So quit with your snide little comments. Reviews help me want to update.**

**Reader: WOW, I didn't think you could come up with a lamer attempt, but you did it. That's still a pretty pathetic. **

**Me: Shut up! **


	13. To Battle

**Cairo***** ****anonymous reviewer one*: Nope to both. I told you, no one would guess correctly. Which now that I take a second to think about it that doesn't make much scene, especially for those who have read all my stories.**

**Antclift: I dislike Sloan. The thought did cross my mind to make him the Rider, for the reasons you mentioned and others besides, but then I thought that I just didn't like him enough that I wouldn't enjoy writing about him in depth. I know! I don't like it either. :( I love writing about them. But not to worry; that is quite some time down the road. Of course, it could be that I, as the writer, would hate to see them end at all and the ending I have envisioned for them will be less saddening for the reader. I don't know; depends on the person.**

**FlexManSteel: Just to jump start this reply on a good foot, awesome name; love it. Nope, not Tenga(as I'm sure you've already guessed if you ready the first short paragraph above.) No worries. I love having readers; no matter how long it takes for them to find me. **

**Alice Prince: Read the reply to Antclift's review for the answer to your guess. :( I really thought you'd be the one to guess correctly. Oh well. *back to happy face* And thank you for your great chapter note.**

**Elvendiath: Hi. :) Your reviews are always the most emphatic. I know. I wish their ending wasn't so horribly nessisary to the story line. Alas, it is. But, as I said in Antclift's reply, there end is not for a _long _time and it may or may not be saddening to you, the reader. **

**dragonrider101: Yeah, but she wasn't alone in the first place. But I get your point. **

**Leonineus: Thank you; I can not tell you how much that review made me smile. That has got to be hands down the most colorful grammar I've heard in the past year. **

**Prince of Madness 54: You were just missing an l at the end of Carvahall, so no big screw up. **

**anonymous* second anonymous reviewer(although you probably guessed that)*: Not Elva. She was second choice, however, and I was going to use her but then I had another amazingly awesome genius moment. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Obliterator1519: :) You seem to be the only person who really picked up on that. **

**The number of reviews I got from the last chapter are only equaled by two others: one from Desire and the other from Seduction. So yeah, keep them coming. **

* * *

Eragon straightened and shook his head, sending water droplets flying in every direction. He had just washed down his hair in a bucket of cool water that stood behind his tent. He pulled his shirt on and walked around the tent to the front. "Arya," he said, seeing her standing beside the entrance to the tent. He went up and took her hand, guiding her into the tent. He looked back at Aesire and said, "Do not let anyone disturb us unless it is to tell us of the impending arrival of the King's armies." Aesire raised a hand in conformation.

Arya had seated herself on his cot and was looking down at the grass below her. He sat down beside her and for a long while they were silent. Then Eragon whispered, "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya."

"Eragon," Arya said. "What is the purpose behind human marriage? Or dwarf marriage, for that matter. I have never been able to understand it."

It Eragon a moment to find words to explain. "It's essentially a promise that you will never leave a person in favor for someone else. In many ways it's the same thing the elves do."

"The subtle differences outweigh the similarities."

"That is true." He placed a hand on her leg, drawing her eye. "So let me put it this way. When I said yes when we where flying back on Saphira I married you. I promised that I would never choose someone over you and I promised that you were the only thing that I needed to be happy." Arya smiled and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she did Eragon again marveled that something could be so soft. The enthralling flames of Bloodfire began to flow in his veins, but rather than pain he felt pleasure as the heated tendrils coursed through him. He laid a hand on her check and the blood in his hand heated with the same feeling. He gently pushed her onto her back and smiled. "The queen would not like this."

"As you once said so eloquently, I don't care." Then she locked her mouth with his, kissing him so passionately he forgot how to keep his heart beating. After what could have been hours Arya broke the contact and with a snap of her fingers and a muttered sentence her cloths melted off of her. Following her example he did likewise, finding words almost impossible to force out. Almost without meaning to Eragon's hand went to fork of her legs. Arya arched her back and moaned softly. Eragon drew his hand up her form, dragging the tips of his fingers over her. Arya reached down and gripped his manhood. They may have continued like that for a minute or year. That fact Eragon never could recall. What he had no problem remembering was that if a greater feeling existed in the world the beings vulnerable to death must not have the ability to feel it.

Then Arya placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He had just been moving towards her opening. Her eyes, which looked like deep green pools, bore into him. Her voice changed slightly in volume and tempo when she said, "Everything we do has consequences waiting at the end of the action. The severity of the consequence depends on the importance of the event and I can think of no other event more significant than this. Do you wish to continue then and accept all the consequences that will follow because of it?"

Eragon placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "Nothing in the world could make me answer no." Arya smiled and kissed his forehead in return, removed her hand and said, "Continue then."

Eragon awoke the next morning as light was flooding into his room. He opened his eyes and felt Arya's weight next to him. When the light first entered his eyes it was painfully bright but when they adjusted he jerked the blanket over himself when he saw Aesire leaning on the post inside the tent.

"What are you doing?" The loudness of his voice woke Arya.

"Excuse me," Aesire said in a snide tone. "Nasuada ordered the Varden to march an hour ago. Now that Murtagh and Thorn are gone she's planning to move in on Belatona. Also, she's sending a detachment of some thousand men to obliterate Furnost. Not capture it. Obliterate it. She said I should make sure that point was well understood. And final note, for the elf, the elven army has paused at Gil'ead. The Queen sent three groups of her elves to capture Narda, Daret and Therinsford. They'll await there until the elves they sent out return and then move on." He pushed himself off the post and said, "Nasuada awaits you on the northern entrance." Then he left the tent. Eragon looked and Arya and Arya looked at Eragon.

"Do you think...?" He trailed off, gesturing at her stomach.

"I believe there is more chance for it than against it." He made to get up, but then hesitated, looking back at her. She raised a hand. "Go. I will be fine." He stood and donned his cloths and stepped out into the bright day. Men and women rushed about in the area outside his tent. All looked at him, but only some greeted him. The reason the others did not was because they were swept along in the fray like a stick in a powerful river. With much difficulty Eragon made his way to the northern gate and saw Nasuada standing there, looking over the column of warriors that were heading out to Belatona.

"Eragon, I have been waiting for you for over a half hour."

"I apologize, my Lady. I was...preoccupied."

"As long as what you are doing does not cause you to be late than it is fine. But what if the Empire was attacking?" She shook her head and continued before he could speak. "Never mind. Where is Saphira?"

"She went out hunting as far as I know," Eragon said, recalling when she had told him of her plans for the next day. Eragon swept his mind out across the land, searching for Saphira. He touched her so fast that she flinched as a result; causing the deer she had been stalking to run away as she became suddenly visible.

_Eragon, _she said, angrily.

_I'm sorry. I'll get a hundred deer for you if you want but you have to come back; now._

_Why? _

_The Varden are marching to Belatona. _

She made a sound that he could only call a scoff. _Haven't we talked about this in the past? Humans move so slowly that I could be at the gates of Uru'baen before they all got out the camp if I took my time to enjoy the scenery. I will come, but I think Nasuada does not give me enough credit. _

"She is coming," he said to Nasuada.

"Good. I want to make an impression on Belatona and make our capturing it an example to the rest of the Empire. For that reason I want you and Saphira to fly above our army. With the dwarfs help it will fall with little effort. Besides, it is an artisan's city and they have what few warriors Galbatorix sent them."

"As the poet Nandìar said, 'The greatest warrior on the battlefield is the untrained one that fights with instinct rather than leadership,'" Blodhgarm said as he ran up to Eragon's side. "An untrained man could shot the king in the heart out of instinct where a trained solder while stay his ground until he is order otherwise."

"If someone shot Galbatorix in the heart I would be most indebted to him." She turned to Eragon and said, "Eragon, you have your orders. Let us march to victory!" With a loud roar Saphira dove from a low hanging cloud and swept open her wings, slowing to a stop. Eragon jumped onto her and she leapt up again.

* * *

**Reader: Well that was a pretty short chapter, don't you think? Plus most people read these stories for the AryaXEragon. That's like...pouring lemon juice on a paper cut. **

**Me: Reader, I'm trying to be mad at you for your previous snide little comments but that's making me want to laugh. **

**Reader: And another thing, in the second ****anonymous** **reviewer's reply you said you had 'another amazingly awesome genius moment.' Can you give an example of a previous time just to prove that it's happened before? **

**Me: Why, yes I can. You remember when Eragon learned the power word from Eragon 1 in the previous stories?**

**Reader: Yeah.**

**Me: Made that up on the spot; ended up changing the entire story. **

**Reader: Yeah, that's a shocker. Sarcasm intended. **

**Me: You're the one who asked! **

**Reader: I'M YOU! Our conversations are just attempts to keep the readers from dying of boredom at the end of chapters!**

**Me: Yeah well...shut up!**


	14. The Nature of Bloodfire

**Glacion God of Ice: There will be more; trust me. As far as I can guess there will be three books, each one separated by a very important event. **

**dragonrider101: That was an attempt by me to make things clear to you the reader that I couldn't logically make clear in the chapter. **

**Prince of Madness 54: Sorry for the short chapter. I had to go back and cut a bunch of stuff out, for reasons that you can find at the bottom this chapter.**

**Alice Prince: Really? I didn't think that was one of my better ones. As I said to prince of madness, I had to chop a bunch of stuff out for reasons you can find at the bottom of the chapter. It was originally, like, three times as long as it is. **

**Obliterator1519: Usually I'm good with the wink winks but in this case I'm lost. I wasn't planning on it, but even as I type this I can think of a way to include them. We'll see.**

**FlexManSteel: Have you ever felt something that stung worse?**

**Leonineus: Sorry to wreak your hope of me updating soon. I have reasons, though.**

**Terribly sorry for the long wait. As I have said twice, I think, now you can find the reason for the long update and at the same time very, very short chapter are listed below. I don't want to waste more of your time so, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Saphira let out a resounding roar as the horn of battle rang out. Like a flaming spear thrown from on high she dove at the gates of Belatona and crushed them the three mighty kicks of her legs. For nearly five hours she and Eragon had flown above the Varden's armies as they marched to the city. Eragon hacked at a solder on the ground who threw up a spear to stab at him. By his finicky movements with the weapon Eragon could tell he was more adapt at shaping things with clay than wielding any sort of weapon. Unbuckling himself from Saphira he jumped to the ground and threw Brisingr in a wide arch around himself, clearing away the four men that were surrounding him.

_See what you can do about those archers, _he said to Saphira, pointing out the fifty or so archers that lined the walls. With a tremor of the earth Saphira took off, sending down crushing wind from her bat like wings. He turned to the approaching men and said, "I am Eragon, son of Brom who was the founder of the Varden. Belatona stands no chance against me or the Varden. What few men Galbatorix has sent you will fall before us. I offered this to the men of Feinster and I offer it to you now. Throw down your weapons and you shall not have anything to fear." He raised his right hand, showing them his gedway ignasia. "On this symbol that marks me a Dragon Rider I swear that if you do not oppose us we shall not harm you. Make your decision quickly; else it shall be made for you."

One of the men said, "So you'll just burn down our homes and everything we've worked to create? I would rather die than let that happen!"

"We do not fight for Galbatorix," the eldest of the men said. "He is not worthy of so much. No; we fight for ourselves and our homes and our families. Is that so much for you too understand?"

"Then you will fight against us?"

"As long as you do," a third man said and then attacked with a saber. Eragon sidestepped his hack and knocked him on the back of his head with Brisingr's pummel. The second man, the one with the spear, took a preparatory step back and thrust his weapon at Eragon's chest. The razor tipped edge veered off to one side as it glanced off his wards. As the solider staggered Eragon stepped forward and stabbed him through his eye. As the third man, carrying a mace the size of Eragon's head, sent his weapon crashing down on Eragon he whispered, "Losna." The mace went flying out the man's hands and into the dirt ten yards away. Before he could react Eragon sheered off his head.

The fourth man, a youth that looked as if he had just entered into manhood, threw down his sword and crouched down and covered his head with his hands. "Please! Please don't hurt me! I didn't want to fight! Please, I just became a man a month ago! I won't fight you, I swear! Just, please, don't kill me!" Eragon lowered Brisingr and said, "Thank you for surrendering. You will not regret your decision." At that moment the mass of the Varden cut through the remains of the gates and poured into the keep. Aesire came up in full armor that shone like white fire. "Where did you get that?"

"Nasuada gave it to me; what does it matter? This a prisoner?"

"Aye. See to it he isn't harmed."

"Can't. Nasuada sent me to find you. She wants the two of us to capture the lord of Belatona."

"Alright. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I bet your prisoner could tell us. And if he won't..." Aesire said, drawing his sword. Eragon ignored him and crouched down beside the man.

"Where is the lord of Belatona?"

The man looked up at him and said, "He's in the church." He pointed into the city. "It's that in that direction."

"Thank you. Slytha." The solders eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Eragon stood and said, "Any plans on how to capture him?"

"Do we need any? If pressed I can think of seventeen different methods, but honestly? We need a plan?"

The two of them began making their way in the direction the man had indicated. Eragon watched Aesire when he was not distracted and he noted that he was as skilled a swordsman as Oromis, an achievement Eragon had thought beyond human ability. When Aesire had cut his way past his thirtieth kill he gripped a man by his tunic and his eye morphed into the black circle and red diamond shape. "Where is the church," he said in a commanding voice. The solders eyes dimmed and he said, "Take a left turn around the corner and go straight. It's the building with a ruby cross on the entrance."

Aesire threw the man down and said, "Sleep." His head lolled as if on a boneless neck.

"You think he was telling the truth?"

Aesire looked sharply at him, as if offended. "I beg your pardon? Lying is impossible while under my power."

"Let's just find the lord, yes?"

As they neared the church the men of Belatona threw themselves at them with little to no fear; cascading down on them like a waterfall of swords and pikes. Yet Eragon and Aesire continued to make their way to the church. Finally Aesire spun in a circle while twisting his sword in the opposite direction and let it slash throw a man's neck as he spun past the man's blow. He tossed his head, causing his over long hair to fly around. "After you," he said, waving his sword at the door.

Eragon sheathed Brisingr and said, "Mor'mar." The door slid open. "Brisingr." A flame lit up in front of Eragon and followed him as he stepped into the church. It was cold and dark, with a long lane between many seats on either side. At the far side of the lane was a man who was seated on his knees. "Lord of Belatona," Eragon said, and his voice reverberated in the quiet room, unnaturally loud. "Surrender and your live will be spared." Low and soft chuckling came from the man and he stood.

He turned around and said in a malicious voice, "Hello, my young Rider." Eragon gripped Brisingr and drew it, guarding himself. He had heard that voice before. When Oromis and Glaedr fought Murtagh and Murtagh had been taken over by Galbatorix. The lord of Belatona snapped his fingers and the doors slammed shut. He raised his arms and drew them down and the windows in the room were covered. "You," he said, wagging a finger as he silently walked forward. "You have been quite a trouble recently. The Ra'zac and Lethrblaka were acceptable loses."

"What is this," Aesire whispered to Eragon.

"The lord is possessed by Galbatorix." Aesire raised his sword.

The lord stopped, less than six feet away. "But then you managed to take the best bargaining chip I had, didn't you. How did you manage to kill Murtagh and Thorn?"

"That information is useless to you now."

The lord nodded and looked over Aesire. "And then there is you. Aesire of House Nandiall. Wielder of a true power. Would you like to know something?" Aesire remained quiet. "You're a test subject. The power of yours, to command all who you please to do as you say, was given to you when you were five weeks old." The lord leaned against one of the chairs and continued. "It was placed inside of you at my behest by the hand of my Shade. It was an experiment to test what his new spell could do."

"What spell," Aesire said, keeping his eyes open and his muscles taunt.

"Well, you're friend here," the lord said, gesturing at Eragon, "Would best know it as Bloodfire."

"What," Eragon said, surprised.

"Ah, you did not know, I see. Well, allow me to explain then. You see, when I insurrected myself in Uru'baen a hundred and some years ago my loyal disciple Morzan found a hidden library hidden deep in its main castle. I ordered it a forbidden site on pain of death to all but myself, Morzan and Durza. We studied there for many days. Until we found three spells of interest. One was for the gradual conquering of the Heart of Hearts. The second was for binding another's actions to your will. And the third: Bloodfire. It was labeled black magic by the elves and blasphemy by the humans. The pain one fells when Bloodfire is established is simply a bridge, if you will, to connect the caster with the casted upon. Once that connection is made it is possible to reweave the one you cast the spell one's mind and abilities to your liking. I ordered Durza to take you, Aesire, and...see what he could find out. When he emerged from his black chamber four days later no obvious change had been made to you. So we abandoned it. We gave you to your family as if nothing had happened."

"What matters that," Aesire said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, think about it. You may be powerful, but you are nothing more than a failed experiment. A test tube. Do you honestly believe that Hola would love something like that?"

Eragon, through his faint connection with Aesire, felt something in his companion's mind snap. With a bloody war cry he raised his sword and lunged at the lord. The lord sidestepped him and withdrew a dagger he had been wearing somewhere under his light robes, stabbing Aesire in the leg as he went flying past. Eragon attacked as soon as the lord turned to him. He sent a powerful blow from Brisingr down on him. The lord lifted the dagger and stopped Brisingr with unwavering fortitude. It felt to Eragon like he had attempted to hack a builder in two.

"The first rule of combat is never to let your enemy anger you," Galbatorix said as he danced to the side and cut at Eragon. Eragon back pedaled to avoid the slash, but in his haste to escape the lord's attack he forgot about the chairs behind him and he slipped and fell into one, banging his head against an arm rest as he did. The lord stepped forward, spinning the dagger in a circle. "And here I was thinking I yet had need of you." He stopped spinning and raised the dagger over his head. Eragon blinked once and when he opened his eyes the lord was out of his view. He sat up and saw Aesire raising his sword over his head to deal a death blow to the lord. Eragon staggered up right and blocked the descending blow before it struck. Because of his position and Aesire's powerful blow he did little more than divert the attack.

"We need him," he said, hearing ringing in his ears.

"For what," Aesire said, his voice enraged.

"He can order the people of Belatona to stop fighting."

Aesire looked down at the lord, who had a line of blood flowing down his face, took a step back and took a deep breath. "Your right. Go ahead."

Eragon stood and looked down at the figure on the floor. His eyes were half closed and he looked drunk. "Until we meet again, my young Rider." Then the man's head jerked sideways and he began coughing loudly.

When he composed himself he looked over Eragon and Aesire. "You are from the Varden, aren't you?"

"Aye."

"I thought so. I have never seen you before and you were not with the recruiting solders. Has Belatona fallen, then?"

"No, not yet. But it will. And you can help the people of your city by ordering them to stop fighting."

"And what will you do to them then," the lord said, a grimace of hate coming over his face. "Enslave them? Send them to work on your fields or force them to fight with you?"

"No. You have us mistaken. Galbatorix has obviously plagued you with stories of our evil. But he is lying. We only want to kill him and we wont lift a finger against any one else unless they stand in our way. Please. I have no hatred towards Belatona and have no wish to have to kill its people."

"Then you shouldn't have become a Rider."

_Yes, that was very much my choice, _Eragon thought. "I fight for justice," he said. "If you do not want to be apart of that, so be it. But I must warn you, I will not hesitate to kill you and all the people in this city if they stand against us."

"The people don't listen to me. They never have."

Aesire tapped Eragon's shoulder. "Come on. This man is useless to us."

Eragon turned and nodded, trotting with Aesire back outside to the battle, leaving the lord of Belatona bleeding on the church floor.

* * *

**So, a better portion of the people who emailed me were asking why the chapter was so short. As I said at the top of this chapter, there is a very good reason for this. Little over a week ago my beta could no longer aid me, for reasons I am not aloud to divulge at their request, and so I was forced to ask my little sister to check over it for me. She's ten years old, so it took her awhile. Why was a ten year old my only option? Because the rest of my family went to get my uncle and his two children for Christmas, and because god has a sense of humor my sister gets a cold and I got to be the one to stay behind and take care of her. **

**So I have a few more things to add before I rap it up. (get it? Christmas pun) First off, I will almost undoubtedly be taking the holidays off. This is beyond my control. My mom shuts off my laptop when we have company. I may be able to talk her out of it this year, but no promises. Second and lastly, as I mentioned before I don't have a beta yet. So, any who wish to be my beta can give it a shot. To be impartial, let's do this. We're going to have a little contest question and any one who wants to be my beta can either email me or review with the answer. Whoever I decide is the closest answer to the correct one gets the position. Remember Rathon? Eragon's son by Arya who was mentioned by the werecat in chapter six? In the second book he will have a very close friend, love even. The question is, who is that friend/love? **

**Yeah, thought that question would be a piece of cake? Well it isn't. For my sack and yours, I hope someone can guess correctly. For spoiler reasons I won't be sharing with you the winner. **


	15. Aesire's Logic

**Okay, so straight up front I want to say that, as predicted, no one was able to guess correctly. Almost eighty percent guessed Elva. So, the immediate default winner is the one who guessed Elva first, which is Alice Prince. YEEEAAAHHH *APPLAUDE* Moving on, because it's ten o'clock and I want to get to sleep.**

**FlexManSteel: Accurate guess, up to a point. It's accurate because unlike a lot of people, you didn't guess Elva. I really don't like Elva all that much.**

**SeeKay0.o: Wow that has got to beat the record for my longest review. I know how you feel about the rambling. Thank you for the colorful adjectives used to describe my story. :) I will be adding more stuff, but only about five more characters and their mostly children of the main characters so I can hardly not aid them.**

**Caironater: Nope not Elva. I would have used her, it would have made it a bit more easy to write, but I just wouldn't enjoy it I'm not sure I could make it enjoyable for any of my readers. **

**logically psycho: **

**mmd8280: And you must have broken the record for most reviews in a short period of time. :) Since there are so many I'll just address the major points you made. First is your point about how Galbatorix's mind is, in one way or another, the same as everyone else's, despite the Eldunari. My only example to counter your plethora (love that word) of examples is in Brisingr when Arya told Eragon that she could speak to him on the gates of Vroengard as clearly as if she were right beside him. Next, the letter from Galbatorix, with his promise of Dras'Leona. In Eldest Oromis taught Eragon how to keep a spell dormant in an object, only to have it activate at a certain time. So it wasn't Galbatorix's writing, it was an actual spell that was binding him to his promise. Lastly: the rock is rook and horce is horse. :) I know, I suck at chess. My brother can beat me in, like, three turns. **

**Adurna Nightstar Evanshade: Just as a quick side note, incredibly creative name. :) Thank you. I gave myself a few months off and then reread the first five stories and I could suddenly see where all the people who said the characters were ridiculously ooc where coming from. :) I can't wait to write more.**

* * *

Eragon stepped out into the clear air and immediately had to raise Brisingr to block the overhead swing of one of Galbatorix's solders. Following through with the momentum of the block, he spun around and slashed the man through his gut. When he lowered his sword**,** he kicked the man over. Three of the Varden ran up to him, panting and bloodstained.

"Shadeslayer," one said, "we've done away with Belatona's fortifications. All that is left now to do is to pick off the remaining men."

"Spare them if it can be done," Eragon barked. "They fight not for Galbatorix, but for the defense of their homes. If I get news that you slay without a just cause, I will have every last one of you reduced in rank to the point of sharpening arrows. Am I clear?"

"But, Shadeslayer, they are trying to kill us. Can we not fight back?"

"Fight them, but only when it is provoked. Many of these people have no desire to fight us. Now, tell me, do you know where my dragon is?"

_I'm right here_, she said as she pushed her way through an alleyway. Eragon examined her and saw blood streaming from a gash on her right front leg; blood dripped from her wings where three arrows embedded themselves in the soft membranes of her flight arms.

_Are you alright?_

_I think I may have some internal bleeding, but it should be fine until we are done here._

_Don't over exert yourself, _he warned her.

_Don't worry. These miserable little retches couldn't exert a small lizard._

Bounding from her foreleg up to her shoulder, Eragon sat in the saddle Oromis had given him.

_Where's Glaedr?_ he asked when he noticed that the small leather pouch no longer sat on her back.

_He went with the elves._

_We better go report to Nasuada._

Raising her wings over head so that they almost touched, Saphira lunged into the air. From the elevated position, Eragon saw the forces of the Varden swarming through Belatona.

_It's amazing how much easier it is to take Belatona than the battle on the Burning Plains or_ _Farthen Dur._

_The Varden outnumber the men of Belatona almost ten to one. Of course it is easy._

Small tendrils of smock drifted up from many houses, evidence of dropped lanterns or scattered fire. With a roar to announce her arrival, Saphira landed beside Nasuada. She covered her face to shield herself from the barrage of wind and dirt as Saphira aired out her wings. Eragon leapt down from her back.

"How does it look?" asked Nasuada.

"The Varden are quickly overrunning the people of Belatona. It shouldn't be much longer now."

"Good. I don't want many of the Varden killed or injured. What happened with the lord of Belatona? Has he surrendered?"

"Aye. Aesire should be seeing to him now. I feel a little uncomfortable about leaving him alone with the lord, though."

"Why?"

"It would take awhile to explain."

Nasuada's eyes narrowed with concern. "I am having a difficult enough time trusting this man as it is, Eragon. Knowing that there are things that would be hard to explain does little to aid that worry."

"I'm sorry, Lady Nasuada, but as a Rider, I can't reveal secrets that are not my own without good cause. Ask and I'm sure he'll tell you."

Nasuada's eyes furrowed even more. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as a burly dwarf trotted up, bloody ax in hand. "Oriath," she said as the dwarf bowed. "Your report."

The dwarf stood and said, "Belatona has all but been crushed. The Lord of Belatona has ordered unconditional surrender to all who would obey him. The solders of the Empire continue to slow our progress. What are your orders for the handling of such hindrances?"

"Crush them without hesitation should they oppose you."

The dwarf bowed again. "Aye, my Lady," he said. He trotted off towards the battle.

"I've ordered a marshalling force of a five thousand men and dwarfs to head off to Dras'Leona. If Galbatorix's word proves false, we should be able to take it by force." Nasuada led him to a propped up board that was being used for a mobile desk. On it was a large map depicting the layout of Dras'Leona, Belatona, Gil'ead and Uru'baen. Nasuada tapped on Dras'Leona. "When we secure this city, we have little more to do until the Elves reach us, and then we march on Uru'baen. Joed believes he has found mention of a hidden tunnel that leads under the black gates of Uru'baen and that it's large enough to accommodate many men at once. He says that in the days when the Elves occupied the city, it was used as a last resort escape. I believe that to be our way in."

"That's not wise," Aesire said, walking up behind Eragon. Eragon turned and looked at him. The man's armor was besmirched with filth and blood, his hair a tangled mess. As near as Eragon could tell, however, all the blood on him was not his own.

"Why do you say this?" Nasuada asked, her voice the same as when she addressed one of the members of the Counsel of Elders.

"I've been to this tunnel before. It would be a superb way in, if it could be used thusly. At its tallest point, the tunnel is twenty yards high and at its widest, it is nearly a hundred yards wide. But think about it. The tunnel is Elven in origin, so there's little worry of it collapsing because of the ware of time. That is its advantage as well as its weakness. The Elves made it to be an escape, not an entrance."

"Then what would you suggest?" asked Nasuada coldly. Aesire stepped up to the map and pointed at the front gate.

"That is its true weakest point."

"How is the place that will be guarded the most a weak point?"

"It's the weak point _because_ it will be guarded so well. Galbatorix will not risk flying out onto us without his Eldunari close at hand, else he would risk defeat at the hands of Eragon. He will wait in his citadel for Eragon to come to him. What's more, he will marshal every man needed to hold the Varden until he can defeated Eragon without distraction. Put yourself in his mind set. The armies of three fourths of Alagesia are marching to destroy you. The best place to stop their advance, is where? The main gate where they will inevitably attempt entrance. Using this line of logic there will not be hundreds waiting at the front gate. There will be thousands."

"This still does not answer the question of how it is the weakest spot," Nasuada asserted.

"This is not a difficult concept to grasp, Lady Nasuada. Thousands of men will be waiting for us to break our way into the city so that they can hold us off until Galbatorix is able to overwhelm Eragon. Thousands of men wait just beyond the gate, unknowingly standing three feet over a twenty yard hole."

"Collapse the hole and do away with a better portion of Galbatorix's forces without losing a single man," Eragon said, completing the thought.

"Exactly," Aesire said, standing up right again.

Nasuada looked up at him for a long moment. "My best advisors could not have come up with that plan."

"I am no simple advisor. I am Aesire, Lord of House Nandiall and I am among the three best strategists in the world."

Nasuada straightened herself and crossed her arms, the white bandages covered by gauntlets. "If we go through with this plan, how will our own men get into the city?"

"Your fatal flay, Lady. You plan for a future battle with what resources you have now. The future can not plan the past."

"What do you mean?"

"By the time we reach Uru'baen, the mighty Elves would have joined us. With their magical arts, we can easily reform the ground to allow our own men in."

Nasuada's eyes focused on Aesire so intensely Eragon wondered if Arya had taught her how to intimidate someone. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping the Varden with not a single thing in it benefit to you?"

In response to Nasuada's gaze, the left side of Aesire's mouth twitched up into a smile as if she were a child playing at his feet. "I told Eragon I can maneuver my way out of any situation and I meant it."

"That explains _how_. I want to know _why._"

The rest of Aesire's mouth quirked up into a smile. "Lady Nasuada, the reasons for my actions are far beyond my ability to explain. I have spent many years planning my actions, and I will not throw that away merely to sate your curiosity."

"You know a major weak point in the capitol city of the Empire. You say you have been there. You were found in Dras'Leona, the Empire's barracks. You have not asked for a single thing and you refuse to tell me why that is. And yet you want me to trust you? You must have a condition of some sort."

"Not trust," Aesire said. "Just belief. I have no conditions. Well," he said, tilting his head to the side as he thought. "I guess I do have one. I will serve the Varden, and I will even defer to you. My entire prowess as a war advisor will be at your disposal. My power to command any to do as I wish will be used at your discretion. And I will swear this in the Ancient Language, so long as my one desire is fulfilled."

"And that one desire is?"

"Simply this: Not a single scratch, scar, bruise or cut will mark my dear companion for the duration of this war."

"And who is your companion?"

Aesire chuckled. "That information you have not yet earned."

"And what about this arrangement you made with Eragon?"

"I will serve the Varden under this one condition and I will serve Eragon under that one condition. The two will not intersect negatively with each other."

"And what if Eragon defects from the Varden?"

"Impossible. He has sworn loyalty to you, the leader of the Varden. Thusly**,** the two cannot disagree. He will do what you, the Varden, do."

* * *

**That couple of weeks off were fun. My little sister got her first cell phone (me) and some vintage doll that she has wanted forever (parents), even though she has like five billion. We went to the beach and I got an INCREDIBLY painful sunburn on my back. And now my little sister has learned of the awesome power of burning ants with a magnifying glass. Just thought I'd tell you how my life is going and that I'm happy to be back. **

**Just (another) little side note, BloodFire now has 90 reviews, equaling that of Rage( my previous highest) with five chapters less than Rage. **


	16. The Future to Be

**Adurna Nightstar Evanshade: Doing what on my own? And I thank you for me being one of your two favorite authors.**

**SeeKayO.o: Werecat hybrid wolf. I've to decide how I'm going to legitimize that. There's two possible ways. Yeah, but anyways, it's not her either. :)**

**Glacion God of Ice: Thanks. The thinly veiled Assassin's Creed motto in this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Obliterator1519: :) I love milestones.**

**eragonfan1: Yeah, FanFiction had some sort of crash.**

**FlexManSteel: :) I do my best, but frankly I don't think I did all that good at that. Thank you for your reassurance.**

**logically psycho: FanFiction had a crash so it looked like you had reviewed on a bunch of chapters but you didn't write anything. My apologies. I'll do my best to not let that happen in the future. I do really suck at chess. I'm apparently good at forward thinking, but _not _when I need it.**

**mmd8280: :) Thank you. I try my hardest and I've had awesome beta readers to help the plot line along (love both of you)**

**Caironater: The action less phase is both necessary and at the same time boring. A lot of people were emailing me with doubts about Aesire's strategic abilities, given his eye power to make anyone do as he says, so I had to set them straight on that. Oh, I love Minecraft. :)**

**AdurnaBrisingr: wow, first time someone has ever asked me for advice in an anonymous review. Um...looking back on my other stories I'm surprised it got the publicity it did, because it was not that awesome. I'm just extremely grateful that many of my readers were willing to give me another chance. I've also been blessed by many new readers.  
In my opinion the key isn't having a lot of stories. My brother, who was the inspiration for Aesire, told me that it's better to have one good story than several mediocre ones. Inspiration is a reusable resource. If you were truly meant to be an author inspiration to write shouldn't be something you have to force. It should just come to you naturally. Plus, apparently, my stories have a plot. Looking back at writing the first five I just wrote whatever I wanted to without even the foggiest clue what was going to happen in the next chapter. Now I have a _very _clear image of what I want the remainder of BloodFire, and books after it, are going to be like. So, to answer your question I don't really do it, others do it for me. There's no better feeling to me than getting a review back saying I did awesome and no worse feeling than getting a review back saying they hated it.**

_

* * *

_

The dark clouds of Eragon's dreams converged on him like a pack of wolves surrounding their pray. In the darkness that so enveloped him he heard a sickening crunch and a woman's scream of pain.

_"Allow us to show you something," a man's voice and a dragon's growl intoned. A blinding flash of light erupted before him and the clouds were lifted to reveal the siege of a castle. Men, all of them wearing identical blue and white uniforms, fired arrows and ballista's at a high castle wall. On it was a pendent that bore a red and a blue dragon facing opposite directions and both breathing fire. The blue's fire dipped downward while the red's flared upward. "This is the day," the voices said, once again in unison, "that it all began."_

_An archer on the battlements fired a bow and the arrow zipped towards Eragon. He raised a hand to defend himself, but the arrow passed through him as if he were no more than the mist that clouded the air. With dizzying speed, Eragon was wrenched from the outside of the castle to the courtyard. He looked up at where the archers fired at the assaulting army and saw a black clad man looking down at him. "This is the day," the voices said, "that our lives changed."_

_With wings spread outward like a gigantic bat, a green dragon flapped to a stop beside the battlements. A young man, the Rider, leapt from the dragon's back and onto the battlements. The green dragon roared and dipped down into the battle again. The young man looked down into the courtyard with an expression of dismay. "Direct your gaze downward," the voices said. _

_Eragon looked and beheld a armor clad woman laying on the stones of the courtyard, blood gushing up from a wound in her shoulder, dangerously close to her heart. Lying beside her was a bloody dagger one of the assaulting solders must have thrown at her. The young Rider looked at the black clad figure and said, "Is she alright?"_

_"Does she look alright?" the man roared back. The both of them jumped the twenty feet to the ground and the black clad man staggered as he hit the ground. They both ran to her and the young Rider raised his hands over her and began to chant deeply. A shimmer came from his left palm and the blood coming from the woman stopped momentarily, but the severity of the injury forced its way past the man's magic and began to drip onto the courtyard once again. "Do something!" The black clad man cried almost incoherently._

_"I'm doing everything I can! I haven't been trained to heal something like this!"_

_"Stop," the woman said, sounding like someone he felt like he should know. "Save your power for when it is needed."_

_"This _is_ needed," the Rider said, and clenched his eyes closed as he forced out more magic. The weak burst of power, however, was not even strong enough to stop the bleeding. The Rider collapsed onto his knees, beaten._

_"What are you doing," the black clad man said, and Eragon saw a drop of liquid fall from his eye. "Do something!"_

_"I've done everything I can do."_

_The black clad man gripped the Rider by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up. "No! Do you have any idea how long I've had to listen to you brag about how strong you are? You are not going to just play lame now!"_

_"Leave him," the woman said, strangely calm. The black clad man looked down at her._

_"You...you can't just...die. You were about to become a full Rider."_

_"Every Rider must prove their bravery before they become a Rider in full. This is mine. I stand on the gates of death and I feel no fear." She looked at the Rider expectantly. He swallowed past a hard lump visible on his throat._

_"We are the Riders," he said, in a ceremonial voice, "We live in the dark to serve all that is light. From the noble actions of our forefathers do we draw this mission. Each Rider must prove his dedication to our Order by an act of bravery not meant for the weak hearted. This Rider has been killed in service to her people. No braver act exists. She stands before the threshold of death and feels not the fear of the shadows. Therefore, by the power enthralled into me by the Mighty Dragons, I name her Dragon Rider and bestow onto her all rights that such a title of power entails. May her spirit and that of her dragon intertwine as never before." An expression of peaceful rapture came across the now full Dragon Rider. The black clad man crouched down beside her, the tears flowing down his face._

_"You can't leave me," he whispered._

_The woman opened her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "Is that what you think? I'm leaving you? As long as you live, I will never depart from this land." Her hand fell from his face, losing the strength to keep it upright. With her last dregs of life, she whispered, "I shall always love you." Then she closed her eyes and as the battle of the castle continued to rage, she died. There was a moment of still quiet from the crouching man._

_"I'm sorry," the Rider said._

_"Move," the man kneeling beside the woman said, so low it was almost inaudible._

_"What?"_

_"Move!" The Rider stepped aside as the black clad man stood and spun around. He went to the staircase that led to the battlements. With each step he took, Eragon could feel something malevolent from the man, some evil enthralling him. Eragon flinched back as he blinked and found himself on the battlements beside the man. The shadows blocking Eragon's view of his eyes had lifted and Eragon shrank from the wrath in them. As the men on the ground saw him, they began firing arrows and throwing swords and knifes desperately at him. Each weapon thrown veered off course almost the instant it left its thrower's hand. The air around Eragon began to tremble under the raw anger coming from the man beside him. The stones on the ground lifted without provocation, floating like bubbles in a pond, lifted by such black magic as Eragon had never felt before. The walls of the castle began to crack. The man said in such a convoluted voice Eragon could hardly understand it, "Die." _

_Like the stillness before a thunderclap, the word hung in the air. Then as it reached the ear of the attacking men, they fell over and died. Every man, regardless of age, was slain as soon as they heard the word spoken. Even the plants and death birds in the air had the life ripped from them. The shout of the man that followed was a thousand times worse than the Lethrblaka's scream._

Eragon sat up with an incoherent cry. He sat panting for air. _The future, _the dragon and the man said, _a__s you have chosen it. _Eragon placed a hand on his head and took a deep breath. He spun around and put his legs over the edge of the cot and shook his head, drying desperately to dissipate the sound of the man screaming.

"Eragon." Arya's voice cut through his delaying nightmares. He looked back at her. Since the fall of Belatona the day prior, she had moved all her belongings into his tent. The simple joy of her love was enough to throw off fears.

"I'm fine," he said, attempting to reassure her. He did not succeed. She slid her way over to his side.

"How many times now is it that you have woken up in a pant and sweat?"

"Counting the times you were there or no?" She did not react to his attempt at humor. He was silent for a moment then he said, "I don't know."

She scouted closer to him and said, "Tell me."

Eragon sighed and surrendered. "The day before we left for Dras'Leona, I had a nightmare. It was as real as a premonition. But unlike other premonition's I've had, this one seems to be multiple happenings all revolving around one man. I dreamed I was in complete darkness and this man came out of it and called me a fool. I don't remember his every word, but he took me to a place he claimed was Ellesmera. Every tree had been burned to the ground. Saphira and you were there, and you both were dead. Then this horrible black and red dragon roared at me and it was like it was yelling at me. It said something about this being the future if I continued down the path I was on. His Rider called him the Shade of the World. He has been tormenting my dreams ever since."

Arya was silent for a span. "Do you believe these to be premonitions?"

"If you dream the same dream over and over, doesn't it mean something?"

"Not necessarily. Repeating conditions makes for repeating outcomes."

"But, yes. I do think these could be premonitions."

They sat together under the full moon for what could have been hours.

"What if we don't win," Eragon said.

Arya did not reply and Eragon looked at her. She was looking up at the stars and the pinpoints of light reflected in her eyes perfectly. The wash of the moonlight bathed her face in radiance and rich shadows. Her dark hair tumbled down her back and shoulders like a black waterfall.

"If we cannot topple Galbatorix, we will leave."

"What?"

"We will leave to Alalëa or any other country we are unaware of. We cannot remain in Alagesia if the next few months do not render victory."

With a shiver, Eragon remembered Angela's prediction in Teirm- how she had said that he would leave and never again set foot in Alagesia. _Her predictions have come true so far, _thinking of the witch's predictions about Brom, the flight to the Varden, and Murtagh. _The last is I will never again set foot in Alagesia. The others came true, why wouldn't that one? Plus, she said it would happen even I tried to avoid it._

"By ourselves," he said, "that might be dangerous."

The smallest of smiles flickered across Arya's mouth. "No, Eragon. Not by ourselves."

"Who else would go? Roran and Katrina, maybe. But I don't know that Roran would want to leave Carvahall behind and Katrina certainly wouldn't want to leave Roran; for any reason. Who would leave behind Alagesia with us?"

"Others would come." Eragon focused his gaze onto her more intently.

"What are you hiding so cryptically? Who would abandon Alagesia for the uncertain sea?"

The smile on her face spread. She took his right hand and placed it on her stomach. There was a moment of pause and then Eragon felt something inside of her kick. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to think past his nightmare at what that meant. Then, as the answer came to him, he forgot how to breathe. She leaned over to him and whispered, "Our son will."

**

* * *

**

**Hurray, very thinly veiled foreshadowing. Don't worry. The dream Eragon had won't happen for an entire book or so. By the way, am I the only one who thinks CP is taking way too long on the fourth book? テッサアウト**


	17. Hola

**Caironater: I don't know. Good eye for detail, though. Arya knew that by means of magic.**

**Prince of Madness 54: I just wish he'd hurry it alone a bit. He already passed up Christmas sales, which with how long he's had people in suspense would have been sky high. Anyways, I will do my best. :)**

**FlexManSteel: As it stands there will be three books in total for this particular story. That might change, but I doubt it. I can't see BloodFire past thirty chapters, so that's about thirteen more chapters to go.**

**Glacion God of Ice: I know! I want it to be a good book and stuff but I don't want to have to wait until I'm thirty to read it. Although, he did say that the deadline was sometime in June this year, so it _has _to be close.**

**Antclift: Yeah, I thought that too, but it was just too boring to me. Took me a month to outline _why _he would leave Alagaesia. If that doesn't make sense right now, it will by the end of the story.**

**Obliterator1519: If you didn't see that coming, can't wait to read your reaction to this chapter. Magic, by the by, is how she knew it was a boy.**

**

* * *

**

Eragon sat cross-legged on a raised pallet in the large tent. He was playing a game of Runes against Aesire. Despite his best attempts to concentrate, his mind kept drifting back to Arya and his son, as it had for the past three days while the Varden sat recovering from the two previous battles. The Elves had captured Teirm and Daret almost as soon as they arrived at the cities, for the populations had fled across the waters and land.

Eragon had blockaded his Emperor in the lower left hand of the board, with a Wizard, Dragon, Knight and Serpent guarding it. Aesire's Emperor was in the upper right hand corner and, because it was relatively unguarded, Eragon had sent his other Knight and four Peasants after it. The Knight stood in the center of the four Peasants, blocking diagonal escape of the Emperor. Eragon's plan was to send in his Peasants to kill the Emperor one at a time so that he couldn't escape or fight back without being in range of the Knight. Eragon had already captured Aesire's Empress and had his own deployed his as backup in case Aesire had something hidden in reserve.

All Aesire had for the defense of his Emperor was his Wizard's, which while powerful, could only move two spaces per turn. Eragon's Knight was weaker, but could move three spaces per turn which gave him the advantage, because the Wizard could not move in for an attack without the Knight being able to easily escape. Perpendicular to Eragon's attack formation, Aesire's two Dragons, which were the second strongest and fastest, lay diagonally from each other. The Dragons, however, could only attack up and down the board and diagonally, precluding them in the defense of the Emperor.

"Well, Aesire, I think I might be the only one who as ever gotten you in such a death hold. Without your Empress you're helpless."

A small smile grew on Aesire's lips. "To the contrary. My Emperor is helpless, but I am not. This whole match has been about making you look to your next move and not your last." Aesire reached for the first of his Dragons.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked. "You can't use those for..." He stopped dead as Aesire moved the Dragon in opposite way of his Emperor, taking out Eragon's Peasant. With the diagonal line to his second Dragon Eragon could not take out the first Dragon, which had his Emperor in check. None of his other pieces had the power necessary to take out the Dragon.

"Checkmate," Aesire said, taking a long sip from the wine skin by his side. Eragon looked the board over, trying to find some route of escape. Aesire, however, had him pinned down with no way out. He shook his head. He had originally believed Aesire's strategic power was somewhat limited to board games. It seemed that his mind was more adapt at strategy games. "Would you like to admit defeat or are you going to sit there looking for something that doesn't exist? My Dragons cannot be beaten in the next turn that would save your Emperor."

"Alright, fine," Eragon said, drinking from his own wine skin. The Varden had stopped one the lower point of Leona Lake and the humid air saturated every cloth in the camp until it was damp and heavy. "Is there any game you're not good at?"

"Yes. An ancient one made before the Elves arrived in Alagesia called Nalganì. Only three boards are known to exist, though; all with the Dwarfs. I traveled there once, challenged Hrothgar to a game and just narrowly prevailed."

A gentle rapping came from outside Eragon's tent. "Enter," he said, taking another draft from his wine skin. A young boy, Jarsha, stepped in. "Ah, Jarsha," Eragon said, wondering if Nasuada had sent for him. "What can I do for you today?"

Jarsha bowed deeply. He arose and looked at Aesire quizzically. After a moment Eragon said, "Jarsha?"

He snapped to attention. "My apologies, Sir." He bowed again and said, "There is a band of four supply wagons outside the Varden's camp, requesting entrance, Sir." Eragon frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The boy's face grew slightly confused. "Sir, you asked to be notified if we had reason to believe Master Aesire's friend had arrived from Dras'Leona." Aesire jolted up as if he had been electrocuted. He looked down at Jarsha, stood and leapt the some ten feet to the opening in one bound. He picked Jarsha up as he went. Eragon hurried after him.

Outside, mist clung to the camp so heavily it was difficult for Eragon to see twenty feet in front of him. He did not need to see Aesire however, for the ecstatic emotions coming off of him were like a blazing inferno. He set out after the sensation Aesire was transmitting. He found Aesire, who had apparently freed Jarsha, standing in front of one of the sentries for the Varden, having a very heated dispute. Eragon ran up beside Aesire and the sentry bowed. "Shadeslayer."

"What is the problem?"

"Lady Nasuada decreed that no one was to leave or enter the camp without her direct permission. I am simply following that order."

Eragon looked across at Aesire, who seemed ready to rip the man's arms off. Aesire looked back at him and said in the confines of Eragon's mind, _Can I please just use my power on this imbecile? That would settle this so much faster. _Eragon shook his head.

"I am Nasuada's personal vassal," he said to the sentry. "And her rules are mine as well. However, if you do not let us pass, I will simply fly out on my dragon Saphira. She is out hunting and having to return merely to fly me out past the main gate would surely irritate her. You would not want an irritated Dragon bearing down on you, would you? They are very well known for acting on such irritations." The white's of the man's eyes became more prominent. He cleared his throat and said, "You will tell Nasuada that I did my job to the best of my ability, and that I only shirked it at the prospect of an unnecessary death, yes?"

"I will," he said. "Although I highly doubt Saphira would kill you."

The sentry stepped aside and granted them passage down into the trenches. Since the bulk of the time the Varden had spent at a stand still had been primarily devoted to recuperating, little effort had been made to build similar fortifications around the camp as they had before.

Aesire blazed across the trench as if it wasn't there. Eragon scrambled up after him and onto the range of hills beyond. Aesire looked at him, as he could not see because of the mist. "Can you do something about this mist?"

Eragon gathered himself and said, "Risa du rakr."

Without the provocation of wind, the mist rose out of sight, revealing four wagon trains parked in a semi-circle. Aesire took off running to them, even though they were only a few hundred feet away. When he and Eragon stopped ten feet from the wagons, Aesire said, "Where are they?"

As if on queue, a man jumped out of the first wagon, bowed and made his way to the last wagon. He unlocked the back and helped a figure out.

"Hola," Aesire said. The man escorted the woman until he was five feet in front of them, where he bowed once more and said, "My Master Alcore sends his tidings. He will be awaiting your arrival in Dras'Leona." Spinning on his heel he returned to his wagon.

Eragon examined Hola. She was about five and a half feet tall, with smooth brown flaxen hair that flowed down her back like a silk waterfall. Brown eyes that seemed deeper than the ocean were perfectly framed by her brown locks. _This is the oldest looking werecat I've ever seen, _Eragon thought. Hola looked to be in her late teens to early twenties, far older than Solembum or Maud. A faint smile was on her lips. "You left me," she said in a voice like the music of a harp.

"I had no choice," Aesire said.

"You could not have even told me yourself? I had to be told by Alcore and you know I find him repulsive."

"If there was someone else I could have had tell you I would have used them."

"And yet you, Aesire: The Lord of House Nandiall; he who can think his way out of anything, could not think of someone?"

"I'm sorry, Hola. If I could have taken you, I would have. Are you mad with me?"

Hola dipped her head. "I could never be mad at you." With outstretched arms, she jumped at Aesire, catching him slightly off guard and they both tumbled backwards. Eragon stepped back.

Aesire, who looked like the happiest man alive, said. "Hola?"

Hola looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"The past few weeks, this Rider helped me realize something."

"And what would that be?" Hola said, in a voice that made Eragon think she knew what he was about to say.

"I...I love you."

Eragon stepped back with shock. As soon as Aesire said those words, the bottom of Hola's dress had flared up and a wolf's tail had emerged. As she lay on Aesire's chest, the tail waved back and forth like a dog wagging its tail. "That took you long enough to discover. For seven years I have waited to hear you say that" she said softly, then pushed her way up and kissed him. "The feeling is reciprocated," she said when she broke the contact. Aesire lay stunned for a moment. Then he kissed her again. And again and again as if he never wanted their lips to part. After a moment she pushed him away and said with a small laugh, "My need for oxygen has not lessened, Aesire."

"Sorry," Aesire said, breathlessly. He stood and helped her up, then noticed Eragon's still surprised expression. "What?"

Eragon tried to speak, but finding that he couldn't he nodded his head towards Hola's tail, which was free flowing in the wind along with her dress. Aesire looked down at it and back at Eragon as if he couldn't discern what Eragon meant. "What?" he repeated.

"The...tail," Eragon forced out. Aesire's eyes brightened.

"Ah, didn't I tell you about that?"

"No. I would have remembered something like that."

"Hmm. I could have sworn. In that case; Hola." He looked down at her. Eragon blanched back as a pair of wolf ears flicked out of her hair. "Probably best you know about those as well."

"Yes," Eragon said, somewhat recovering from his daze. "How did this come to be?"

Hola's ears flicked as the wind picked up. "My mother's mother was a werecat and her father a wolf. My mother had me with a human while she was in human form. Because of this, I am the first werecat that is a wolf that is also a human. Does it bother you? I can hide them if I so wish."

"No," Eragon said. "It simply caught me off guard."

"As it does with all humans," Hola replied, looking up at Aesire. "His reaction could only be called losing conciseness."

As the wind began lifting her hair, she reached up and tucked the loose bangs behind one ear. "Of course, he was more than happy to use my tail for warmth during the winter months. And yet, even after that..." Hola was cut off as Saphira came into view. She flapped backward to slow her landing, buffeting them with a gale from her mighty wings. Sitting in the crevasse between her shoulders and her neck was Solembum in cat form.

_You really do forget that I can hear your thoughts, don't you, _Saphira said as she landed.

_Why is Solembum with you?_

_He asked if he could go with me. A werecat's mind is so much more interesting than a human's._

_My apologies._

_Is this the woman Aesire has not stopped babbling about?_

_Aye, _he said, waiting for her to comment on her tail and ears. When she did not, he said, _Nothing about her tail and ears?_

_I have a tail, you have ears. Why would another pair of ears and a tail raise an eyebrow?_

_Because she's in human form and yet has wolf features._

_Such oddities exist everywhere in Alagesia. A flower made of gold and rubies, a child that bears the mark of the Dragon Riders and yet is not a Rider and a man buried in a diamond tomb! A tail on a woman is supposed to surprise me?_

_Well you don't have to make it sound so ridiculous._

Solembum raised his head and yawned. He stood and shook himself, then jumped from one of Saphira's limbs to the next until he landed on the ground, where he stretched out each of his legs. He padded around Saphira and looked up at Eragon, and then to Aesire, then his eyes came to rest on Hola. When they did they became red as blood. He lowered his ears, raised the hair on his back, opened his mouth and hissed furiously at her. Hola took a readied stance and pinned back her ears. "You!" She said in a voice that sounded almost like Solembum's hiss, so different from her harp-like voice only a moment before.

**

* * *

**

Reader: You think that was adding a bit much there Tessa? The whole wolf ears and tail thing?

**Me: No, no I do not. If I had not added those it would have changed, literally, the entire story and laid waste to every reasonable excuse I could possibly make to justify such butchery of Christopher Paolini's masterpiece as would have been brought into existence had I not added such things as have been shown in this chapter and were forced instead to make up another random story like the last hack jobs. *68 word sentence and it is still valid on Word. HECK YES!***

**Reader: Wow. Put some thought into that one, didn't you?**

**Oh, I just love writing about Hola and Aesire.**

**Forgive me, all those who think that to divert from CP's original ideas is preposterous, but there is a lot worse going around on FanFiction. So much so that I hardly deserve your attention. Homoerotic fanfics about people who have never even met each other or had any extended interactions whatsoever; i.e. AryaXElva.**

**(That little rant, meaning all of bold words above this was the product of my brother. fyi.)**


	18. The Second Path

**AdurnaBrisingr: I'm not allowed to say. Sorry. :) Thank you very much.**

**logically psycho: **翻訳はとても楽しいものです**:) Translate that.**

**Adurna Nightstar Evanshade: :) Not going to tell you. Is it appealing to you in general or to everyone?**

**mmd8280: For the better portion of the game it's based after chess. I did add a few details for myself, i.e. the fact that a piece has to be equally or more powerful than the one it's attacking in order to defeat it. :) I do love writing about Hola.**

**Antclift: :) Perceptive as always. Yes, indeed, that was the inspiration for her. I'm doing my best to make these stories more plot filled than the last.**

**Thegayperson: I'm not sure what plox means.**

**Obliterator1519: Ohhh. That was so not the reaction was hoping for. :) Oh well, still glad you enjoyed it.**

**Prince of Madness 54: He better not make it five books or people are going to be pissed. Yeah, not pointing fingers because of what I made for over a year, but there is some messed up stuff on this site.**

**Leonineus: Sort of crushed the update soon thing, huh? My beta may have made the switch between those two words. Not exactly positive.**

**Assassin Lord: Crushed the update soon. Sorry.**

**greenluva89: :) Thanks. Always love a new reader. **

**AdurnaBrisingr said I looked pretty in my profile pic so this chapter is dedicated to him and all my other hard core reviewers that have been with me since the start. (you know who you are) And basically to all you who read this story. I can honestly tell you that I am ****astonished **at how good this story is doing. 

* * *

Hola kept her eyes plastered to Solembum and his eyes did not waver from her. Aesire looked down at Hola. "Hola?"

Her eyes did not move. "You did not mention he was here," she growled. Aesire glanced over at Solembum.

"Glimin's son? You said the two of you had made up."

The left side of Hola's mouth twitched as Aesire said the name. "You were slightly misled on that point."

"Slightly?" Solembum hissed.

"_Silence_," said Hola in a commanding voice so strong even Eragon flinched back. "I attempted to 'make up' with him," she said to Aesire, "but death would take him before he would accept any apology." She looked up at Aesire. "I was going to tell you about it, but you tend to react negatively to such news."

"To what news?"

Hola's eyes drifted downward. "I _may _have...lethally injured him."

Solembum lowered down as if ready to jump on Hola. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Solembum's tail flicked once and he pounced at Hola.

"Stop!" Solembum skidded to a stop as Angela yelled to him. He looked across at her and pinned his ears back. She strode up beside him and said, "Honestly, Solembum, this is why I can't leave you alone. I go out looking for White Necromancy and you attack the first human woman with a tail that crosses your line of vision?"

Solembum looked back at Hola and then to Angela. "She is Hola," he said as if it justified everything.

"Of course she's Hola. How many other women with tails and ears can come trumping along life's long path?"

"She's the one who..."

"Yes, yes," Angela said, raising her hand. "I've heard this story one too many times. I know it all too well, Solembum, but how do you justify doing the same to her that she did to you? On top of that there is a Rider, a Dragon, and a rather formidable looking man to guard her. And then there is her as well. What, do you think, are your chances of so much as scratching her?"

Solembum glanced at Hola one last time and then sat, and as if nothing had bothered him since the day began, started licking his left front paw and running down his ears. He looked so much like a real cat to Eragon only his size would have made him look twice. Angela stepped up beside Eragon and said, "What did I miss?"

"Everything, mostly. To sum it all up the Varden have a werecat human couple in its ranks."

"I don't believe I've meet this man before, which is odd." He looked over at her. Her eyebrows were set close together over her eyes, which looked concerned. Her right hand continuously twinned a lock of her hair around her index finger.

"What's wrong?"

She examined Hola and Aesire as they made their way to the Varden's camp. "I'm not sure, Eragon. And I've not be unsure of something in a very long time."

* * *

That night Eragon sat among a dizzyingly bright celebration that included most of the Varden. The army had gathered outside its camp, away from the stifling confines of the tents, and into the open and danced and sang it's victories of the past weeks. An upbeat song was being played by a band of the twelve elves and thirteen humans. Bright flashes eliminated the sky with reds and blues. A crack followed each one. Fireflies, at the prompting of the elves music, flew in circles, flashing their small lights. They were so many, though, it looked like the stars in the sky were erupting.

_Eragon, _the far reaching voice of Glaedr said from the Eldunari beside him.

_Master?_

_Why do you not join in, Eragon?_

It took Eragon a moment to find words to explain. _I feel as though every step I take towards Galbatorix is another three I take away from what is right and just._

_A man has been reunited with the woman he loves today. Why do you mourn this?_

_I have so much blood on my hands it's beginning to drag me down._

_Eragon. When you made the choice to flee Carvahall with your father, you chose to leave behind every possible avenue of escape from the life you now lead. Choose now to look not at all that is bad and evil but all that is good and wonderful. Triumph is ours and the Empire that killed your father and uncle is falling! You are bonded with the woman you love and with a mighty Dragon that loves you more than can be fathomed. You are surrounded by all whom you hold dear in victory. Why do you allow such evil thoughts to bedevil such joyous events as these?_

_I am worried, Master._

_Oromis' promises to you are mine as well. Ask and it shall be answered._

_Is it...alright?_

_Is what alright?_

_To be afraid of the future to come._

_In your position, Eragon, it would be alarming if you were not. _Then Glaedr's mind reseeded into itself and he fell into what could be called sleep, if sleep were needed. Eragon looked up from the grass at his feet to see Arya dancing with her kin and Saphira waving her head and humming to the music. And for the first time since he was traveling in Du Weldenvarden, he allowed himself to feel joy at all that he had in life. Out of the hundreds of thousands of people in the world, Saphira had chosen to bond with him and him alone. And Arya, who was to be Queen of the highest race in Alagaesia, had chosen to lower her stature in front of her race to be with him. He stood and for many hours danced with Arya and Saphira until late in the night.

* * *

_The resonation of a thunderclap jarred Eragon. He opened his eyes to find that he lay in a patch of wet grass beside a stream bed. Dark thunderclouds hung low in the skies. He surreptitiously reached for Brisingr, recognizing the familiar symbols of his past dreams._

_"Such weapons are hardly needed in this realm," a low purr said from behind him. Eragon spun around, expecting an attack, but lowered his sword when he saw the dark grey werecat that had foretold his future curled up under a large leaf to ward it against the rain._

_"You," he said, somewhat surprised. He had not expected to see the werecat again._

_"Me," he said bluntly._

_"Why are you here," he asked._

_The werecat's tail flicked. "You are the one that has come here, if you do not recall, with your sword brandished as if a band of Urgals were banging down your front door." He stood and shook his right front paw. "_You_are here so that I may show you something."_

_"At the behest of the King Dragon, again?"_

_"No, someone else has requested I show you this." Eragon followed as the werecat trotted over a valley that was so large Eragon could not guess at its length. The sun was peaking over the horizon when the werecat stopped at the base of a hill. "Go up this hill and look over it, but do not allow yourself to be seen." Eragon picked his way up the hill, which was very steep, and to the top. He looked back down and saw that the werecat was gone. He looked with his enhanced eyes for any sign of him, but could not even see a foot print. Shrugging, he crawled up the rest of the hill and looked over the edge a bolder, and gasped at what he saw. The sun split through the clouds and shone down on a rift between two mountains._

_A city, that looked to be made of gold, lay between the giant monoliths. Harmonious music drifted to him from the city that had no fortifications, as if it had no enemies. A waterfall a mile high, twice as high as Igualda Falls, ran down the left mountain and into the city and out the other side. Just by the virtue of his ordinary human eyes he could see thirteen full grown dragons and forty or more younger ones, just old enough to fly. He could hear happy shouts of Dwarfs, Elves, Humans and Urgals from the city. He looked up the hill and jumped onto a tree and climbed up to its highest branch. Looking down into the city with his eyes of an eagle he saw the four races living together in complete harmony._

_"Where are we," he said to no one in particular._

_"We are here," the werecat's voice said. "A Rider should know that."_

_"Where is here?"_

_"Across the seas, over mountains and valleys, past the devils of the heavens and earth does this city dwell. Remember it well, Shadeslayer. Do not allow this sight to waver from your mind, for this is the second path that stands before you. You have seen them both, now decide which one you will travel down and live according to that decision."_

* * *

**I'm trying really hard to make these stories have a plot. Can you tell? **

**BloodFire is kicking the other stories butts! In the same amount of chapters as Rage, my now second best. Awesome!**


	19. Assailment

****

Prince of Madness 54: That is good to know.

**Obliterator1519: :) I can't wait to tell you.**

**Antclift: Yeah, I had plans on it sometime in the attack on Uru'baen portion of the story.**

**JordanMathias: Good point(s). I will be explaining why at that time he obeyed Angela rather than going on his own instinct. (Cool profile pic, by the way)**

**Leonineus: :) Thank you. Your profile pic is pretty cool too.**

**logically psycho: Oh, that sucks. Ah well.**

**Adurna Nightstar Evanshade: :) Yes, I am extremely happy with how many readers I have.**

**Dwarf-Gimli: haha :) Always love energetic reviewers.**

**FlexManSteel: No, but that was a seed idea for it.**

* * *

Eragon's entire body was sore. A continuous pulsing came from his head as if something was trying to kick its way out from the inside of his skull. He trudged alongside Roran on one side and Aesire and Hola on the other. Katrina rode much farther behind with the people who could not fight if they were attacked. The Varden were marching once again, with Nasuada deciding to strike forward into the Empire while it was still trying to draw back its forces from the Elven attack.

It had been months since Eragon had ridden a non-Elven horse and he had forgotten how sore and stiff it made him. He had decided not to ride on Saphira because of the frigid winds coming in from the seas. Roran tapped the sides of Snowfire to come up beside him.

"Katrina has been talking about the baby, again. I'm worried about her, Eragon. Each day she seems more agitated than the last."

"All the Varden's resources have and are being used to keep its women and children save."

"That's not exactly what I was talking about."

"You mean she's been talking about me speeding her arrival again?"

"Aye."

"That is something to worry about. When did you and she..." He trailed off, hoping Roran would perceive his meaning without him having to say it.

Roran's eyes grew thoughtful, as if he was trying to remember past the past months. "The night before the Ra'zac took her, I think. It was in Horst's house. She came into my room after the village had gone to sleep and went onto my bed and..."

"I think he gets it," Aesire said, noting Eragon apple red checks. Eragon cast him a quick glance of gratitude.

"So, how many months ago, would you say?"

"Well, considering the time it took to get to the Burning Plains and up until now, right around six or so months now."

"That is within the acceptable range for your spell, is it not," Hola's musical voice said from behind Aesire. Eragon did not even bother to ask how she knew about his offer to Katrina.

"More or less," Eragon said. "Likely leaning towards less. Frankly, I was hoping she would just forget about it."

"I am rather uneducated about human conception, but given my relatively narrow understanding of magic it seems very possible to complete an infant's creation with it."

"Most everything is possible with the use of magic," Eragon said, feeling like what he imagined Oromis must have felt like for hundreds of years. "However, just because something _can_ be done doesn't mean it _should_ be done. Even the smallest of spells carries some risk that it will go horribly wrong. Just lifting a stick could end in someone's death."

"The Elves sing entire homes out of living trees and yet you fear lifting a stick," Hola said.

"That's not what I meant. Magic, whether it is turning a grain of sand into water or lighting a fire with a bolt of lightning, always carries risk of acting differently than you had intended. Completing the creation of Katrina's child would be simple enough, but if I can't see something I have a hard time casting magic on it. And that small hindrance could turn into incurable blindness or a lack of limbs on the child's part, thus my reluctance."

"But it is still possible, yes?"

"Aye, it is."

They rode in silence. The landscape around them, with Leona Lake to their left and fast open land to their right, was quiet and alone. Not a creature stirred in the vicinity. Eragon was contemplating the back of Arya's head; she rode next to Nasuada in the front of the army, when a thought came to him. "Aesire. Can you use magic?"

It took Aesire a moment to respond. "Cannot anyone use magic?"

"You know what I mean." Aesire took a deep breath. Hola placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to whisper something in his ear.

"No," Aesire said. "I cannot use magic. And why would I want to anyway? Every power I would ever need resides in my right eye." Roran looked back at him.

"What does that mean, in your right eye?"

Aesire's eye shifted and took on the red circle inside a black diamond, though he did not speak. After a moment it returned to normal. "That is the outlet for my ability to command anyone I wish to do as I wish."

"Anyone?" Hola said. Aesire chuckled.

"Excluding you." Hola's wolf ears flicked and disappeared into her hair. She tucked her tail into her dress and looked, suddenly, completely human.

* * *

Nasuada glanced over at Arya who rode beside her. The tall elf sat high in her saddle, proud as an eagle or lion. Her long black hair lifted at its ends by the wind. "Arya," she said. "May I ask you something?"

The elf raised her right hand to pull back a thread of her hair that obscured her vision. "You just did, but yes."

"Is it worthwhile to fall in love?"

"For a human I really could not say. Elves are the long living and therefore love has been a mere facet of reality to us. It exists but we do not trouble ourselves with it at all possible times. Like the Dwarfs with cave bears. They know they exist and yet they go out of their way to avoid them. We do not practice marriage on account of our ever spanning lives because of this."

"Was it worth it for you?"

A small smile came to Arya's lips. "In one way or another it was. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Nasuada said, quickly.

"When one asks of clouds and the rain it is meaningless chatter. When one asks about love it is a question driven by the heart." Nasuada cleared her throat and pulled on her stallion's reins, eager to escape Arya's piercing gaze. She sat there as the Varden advanced past her until Eragon came into sight. As his horse trotted past her she tapped her heels into her horse's sides.

"My Lady," Eragon said, dipping his head. "What are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to escape the effort of maintaining a royal decorum for a little while," Nasuada said, evasively. Her gaze drifted past Roran to Eragon and then to Aesire, where she saw Hola sitting behind him. "Who is that?"

"It is quite unkind, when attempting to learn someone's name, to not direct such desire's of knowledge to the person of its origin. If you have a question of who I am I would be most honored if you chose to direct them to me."

"Forgive me," Nasuada said. Something about the woman picked at her. Perhaps it was the way she talked. "What is your name?"

The woman tilted her head away from Nasuada and said, "You have yet to earn the name of someone as noble as I." Nasuada narrowed her eyes at the golden eyed woman who was casting a sidelong glance at her, as if to see how she would respond.

"This is my companion," Aesire said, abruptly, shaking Nasuada out her examination of the woman. "The one I mentioned when you were making plans of the attack on Uru'baen."

"And her name is..." Nasuada said, waving her right hand in a small circle. Aesire shrugged.

"She doesn't want you to know it, so I will not dishonor that wish. When she wants you to know it, she will tell you. Not before. She didn't properly introduce herself for nearly a week when I first met her. Although, the circumstances where far different than the current ones."

The woman forsook her sidelong staring at Nasuada to transfer her gaze to Aesire. She playfully said, "As I do recall you failed to do so either."

"You were traveling with me," Aesire said, with equal playfulness. "Why should I have been the instigator of that transaction of titles?"

"A gentleman," the woman said, laying a hand on his head, "is always the instigator of such pleasantries. You were the one to offer transportation by means of that extremely uncomfortable wagon." Then she returned her golden eyes to Nasuada. Something about those orbs made Nasuada uncomfortable. They seemed to stare right into her; through her almost. She looked away, thinking, _This is hardly better than Arya_. Nasuada looked back at the woman to see if she was still looking and nearly feel off of her horse. A pair of wolf ears had appeared on her head.

"I hear something." She stood up in the saddle and pinned her ears up. They twitched occasionally but other than that she did not move. For nearly a minute she stood like this.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?" asked Aesire. She looked down at him with an indignant expression. "Right. Your ears are set far away from your imagination."

"She's right," Eragon said. He could hear it now too. A rhythmic vibration through the air, each pulse separated by a perfect second.

_Eragon_, the over power thought from Saphira came down on them like a blanket of rain. _The Empire's soldiers are coming in from the north!_

"_How many_," Eragon said with his mind and voice.

_A few thousand._

"Nasuada," Eragon said.

"I heard. Jormundur!" She called. The battle hardened man looked back from his place ahead. Then he pulled on his stead's reins and pulled back to her.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Sound the alarm. The Empire's attacking."

"What will you do?"

"I will fight!"

"But, Lady Nasuada, your arms..."

"Will be fine," Nasuada said, cutting him off. She pulled out her sword from her horse's side and said, "Now sound the alarm!" Jormundur took out a red and white horn, lifted it to his lips, and winded it three times. Chaos ensued. Though the Varden were well trained on what to do in this situation, there was much confusion. Twenty of Jormundur's captain's began herding the women and children to higher ground. Men and older boys took out their swords and bows, readying for an attack. In the fray Nasuada lost her grip on her sword as a man ran past her and slammed into Battle-storm's flank. She staggered off the stallion and fell onto her hands and knees. Flames of pain erupted in her arms as the old scars collided with the ground. She picked up her sword and stood, just as a spin tingling howl rose up behind her. She turned her head and looked back to see Aesire's companion leap off of the saddle, a wolf's tail coming from the bottom of her dress, teeth pointed like fangs and eyes sparkling with bloody glee. _Who is she_? It was her last thought before the soldiers attacked.

They came like a tidal wave, fast and as unexpected as a blizzard. As Saphira had indicated there were nearly three thousand of them by Nasuada's brief glimpse. They paled in numbers in comparison with the Varden, but the attack had happened so quickly and unexpectedly that a good number of men lay dying on the grounds in front of her. It had been weeks since Nasuada had partook in any sword fighting with persons that meant for nothing less than to kill her and it took her awhile to readapt to the raw feeling of senses where even allies were briefly looked upon as enemies before the rational part of her brain recognized them.

The soldiers' attack was fast and well calculated. With the Varden pressed up against the side of Leona Lake and the soldiers with the forward momentum they had gained from the high hill they were able to hack down many of her men. Nasuada was dimly aware of Saphira flying over the attacking soldiers and setting fire to half their ranks. An hour passed and the battle still raged. Nasuada's arms throbbed with each blow she landed. As the daughter of the Varden's leader she had been well trained in the arts of combat. Thusly she was able to hold her own before the onslaught of enemies.

Nasuada had just knocked a soldier on the head with the pummel of her sword and, intending to slash his neck, had spun around in a quick flurry. As she did, however, a soldier had come up from behind her and pushed her in the small of her back, sending her falling forward. She pushed herself up, fighting back tears as the pain from her arms became almost unbearable. She forced herself to turn around and saw three soldiers standing over her. One of them, the one she had been trying to kill had his bloody sword raised high for the final blow. She closed her eyes as the sword descended and she waited to hear the slice of human flesh. Instead of that gruesome sound she heard a clang as the sword was deflected. She opened her eyes and saw a sword of magnificent make held out to block the attack. She followed the sword to its wielder and saw Aesire. His long brown hair was strewn across his face and fierce look of determination blazed in his eyes as if were possessed by a spirit of war.

One of the other soldiers raised his sword to attack Aesire. Just as the razor sharp steel was about to hack him he spun to the right and beat both of the swords the soldiers aside, throwing the soldiers with them. As they fell the third soldier attacked with a slash aimed at Aesire's abdomen. Aesire jumped back, missing the blade by inches, stepped forward, gripped the man's shoulders and thrust his knee into the man's neck while pulling him forward. The man staggered back, vomiting. By this time, the other two soldiers had picked themselves off the ground and had launched themselves variously at Aesire.

The first one attempted to stab Aesire with a hunting knife; his sword was bent from the force of Aesire's blow. Aesire did not dodge the blow. Instead he twisted to the side and grabbed the man's wrist as he the soldier staggered forward, took the knife and threw at the second attacking soldier, wounding him in the leg. Then he gripped the back of the soldier's neck and, taking out his own knife, cut the man's neck with a forward slash and continued the blow to throw his knife at the third soldier, catching his neck just above the major vein. Aesire stepped up to the man he had kicked in the neck, knelt, took out the man's knife and said, "I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

When he was done he stood flipped his head so his hair went out of his face. Then he turned and looked at Nasuada. Just as he did the sun broke through the clouds of mist and ignited a halo around Aesire's face, casting in such perfection Nasuada thought it to be some trick of magic. Nasuada's heart began to beat faster. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice was a clear as the chirping of a bird. Nasuada could only dimly nod. He walked up beside her and said, "You're hurt." He pointed to her arm's, where the scars had ripped open and were now bleeding freely. He kneeled down beside her and his eye twitched and his hand went to his ribs where a line of his shirt had been cut open and was bleeding out ruby tears.

"As are you," Nasuada said, astonished that she could find words. One of Du Vrangr Gata ran up beside her and said, "Lady Nasuada, I must stop this bleeding immediately."

"No," she said. "See to him first." The healer looked at Aesire.

"He is not as badly injured as you."

"See to him first," she said in a commanding tone.

A warm look of affection came to Aesire's eyes. He looked at the healer and his right eye morphed into some odd design. "Take care of Lady Nasuada first, then go and take care of the rest of the wounded, excluding me. It looks like the soldiers have been destroyed, so as soon as all who have been injured are cared for I relinquish control over you. Now, do as you have been told." As he stopped talking a brief look of fatigue gripped his features.

The healer's eyes grew dull and distant and he said, "At once, sir." And he began seeing to Nasuada's wounds. Nasuada stared up at Aesire the entire time and felt no pain as the healer rapped bandages around her arms. _He's not a fraud, _she thought.

"Did you think I was," Aesire said, with a hint of amusement. Nasuada did not even think to wonder how he had heard her thoughts. When the healer had finished he stood and said, "I will go and see to the others now." Aesire sat beside her for a moment and then stood and held out a hand.

"Would you like to get up?" She nodded dimly and took his hand. When their skin came into contact Nasuada's heart began to beat even faster and she thought, _What is wrong with me? _With an extreme lack of effort he pulled her up. When she could stand on her own Aesire bowed and said, "If you will excuse me I must go extinguish the fires of fear these soldier's attack has ignited in the hearts of the innocent. May the rest of your day be more pleasing than these past hours." And then he swept away, pausing only to pick up his knife and sword.

Nasuada watched him go and her heart began to ache as he left. She laid a hand on her chest and thought, _I think he has more charm than even Blodhgarm. _Then she became aware of someone watching her. She turned and looked at the source of this feeling and saw the woman who had been traveling with Aesire. Her dress was a ruined mockery of its former appeal. The last two feet of a wolf's tail waved back and forth slowly from the confines of her ragged dress. Her ears were pinned back ever so slightly and her golden eyes bore into Nasuada as if she were an enemy. As the wolf human looked at her Nasuada felt, suddenly, more endangered then when she was lying helpless at the soldiers' feet.

* * *

**Reader: Well, well, well. Nasuada, huh? I smell another serial adultery in the making.**

**Me: Okay, I have already made it abundantly clear that I do not like the past five stories, so does it make much sense that I would do it all over again? As far as I can see you have two options. A: You can stop nagging about nothing and read the story. Or B: You can stop reading the story all together, and stop nagging.**

**Reader: Okay...in my defense all our conversations are is a feeble attempt to make things that aren't plausible to make in the chapter apparent before people email you complaining about it.**


	20. Dras'Leona

**Obliterator1519: If you thought that one was bad wait till you read this one.**

**Hamza: :) Really? Because I didn't think the first five were all that great. I would like to go to fast updates, but I trying to focus more on the plot and the reader enjoying it rather than the speed of updating.**

**FlexManSteel: :) You'll just have to keep reading and see.**

**mmd8280: :) It's weird because that's exactly the way my brother talks. Now how do you know Aesire never spent time with the Elves? As for his rather out of character poetic-ness you have to look at it from his point of view. He just got reunited with the love of his life. I'd feel rather poetic if that happened to me, especially if the guy had a tail and ears.**

**Alice Prince: :) Well I'm very glad you are reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Eragon sat beside a long board with hundreds of small pieces set in clumps; each piece was set with a different symbol adorning its face. Aesire and Hola were seated opposite each other. Aesire sat gripping his knees with a pale fingered grip. A line of sweat ran down the side of his face. His eyes darted from one piece to the next. Hola, in contrast, seemed relaxed and calm. Her wolf ears remained perfectly level and her tail did not flick or wave. The complexity of the game they were playing was far beyond Eragon's comprehension.

"See what I meant when I said her intellect eclipses mine, Eragon?" Aesire remarked with dry humor.

"Not really," Eragon replied. "I can't even begin to understand the idea behind this game."

"It is quite simple," Hola said. Her voice, despite her calm features, had hints of anger and suspicion. With an almost detached air, she placed an octagon-shaped piece with a red mark in a tiny space in between a mass of other pieces. "You lose," she said and fell back into a laying position. Her gold eyes stared up at the roof of the tent, thoughtful.

"Is something wrong?" Aesire asked.

Hola looked up at him as he stood. "What nature is Nasuada?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Is she vindictive, conniving, or an egomaniac or anything else of that nature?"

"I don't think so. Why the sudden interest in her character?"

Hola was about to respond when the sound of increasingly loud arguing came from outside. A moment later Katrina and Roran burst into the tent. They both stopped when they saw Aesire and Hola. Katrina only remained flustered for a moment. She dipped into a curtsy and said, "Please, may we speak to Eragon in private?" Aesire stood, reached down, took Hola's hand and pulled her up.

"Of course," Hola said, and they both left.

"I've tried talking to her," Roran said when they were out of ear shot, "but she will simply not listen to me."

"I've made up my mind," Katrina said.

"Made up your mind on what?" Eragon asked.

"Eragon," Katrina said with a pleading expression on her face. "You said you could finish my child's creation. Please, will you do that now?"

"Why?" Eragon asked, surprised.

"Because the soldiers' attack has proven to me that regardless of how much the Varden defends us, Galbatorix will always be able to break past our fortifications like they aren't there. It isn't safe here, for the child or any of us. I cannot travel alone, not with the baby due so soon. So please Eragon, can you help me?"

Eragon cast a glance at his cousin. "Roran?"

Roran shook his head. "I don't want her to leave."

Katrina turned to look at him. "Do you think I want to go? I'm making this choice for the baby, not me."

"And what about me? Should I have to stay awake every night, sweating about whether you're safe or not?"

"Katrina," Eragon interjected. "Is this what you truly wish to do, knowing the possible ramifications?"

"Yes. I've thought long about this."

"Roran, I think she has a right."

"As do I. Do you want the child to be born blind or lame or-"

"No," Katrina interrupted him. "But I do want her to be born!"

Roran's face registered sudden surprise. "Her?"

"Yes," Katrina said, gently. "We're going to have a daughter, Roran. I went to Arya and she used magic to discover this." She went up and rapped her arms around him. Roran's face continued to show surprise.

Then he nodded and said to Katrina, "If this is what you truly want then I shall support it with all my strength." He looked up at Eragon and said, "Alright. We'll do it."

Eragon squinted through the heavy fog at the city down below. _What'd you think? _He asked Saphira.

_It looks empty. In the half hour we've watched it there hasn't been a flicker of movement._

_What about the force Nasuada sent here?_

_Didn't she order them to spread out into the surrounding areas and take them by force?_

_Aye. It could be a trap._

_Or it could be that the Ancient Language has decided to asset us for once._

_I'm still not sure._

_And there is no better way to put that insecurity to the test than by entering the city._

_Alright then, let's go back and report to Nasuada._

Saphira tipped to the side and fell straight down for a moment before she corrected herself and headed to the Varden's camp. When they landed Eragon unstrapped himself and jumped down.

"Well?" Nasuada said, standing impatiently beside the entrance to the camp.

"It looks empty. For the half hour we watched; not a single thing moved in Dras'Leona."

"We move forward then." She raised her hand to Jormundur who turned his back and signaled with a red lantern to one of the sentries. A loud horn echoed four times through the dry air.

It took the Varden nearly and hour to pack their belongings and head out. Once they did, Eragon set out with the twelve elves sent to protect him running in formation around him and Saphira flying overhead to Dras'Leona. The main gates had been left open. With fast jabs of his mind Eragon assured himself there was no one waiting to ambush them.

"Go search for ambushing soldiers. Galbatorix said we could have Dras'Leona without a siege, but he said nothing about leaving a force inside the city to pick off as many of us as possible. Check every street. Almost every house. If you find anyone bring them straight to me." Like shrouds of darkness they ran into the city, scattering out to search for any soldiers the Empire had left to attack the Varden. Eragon looked up at the sky and said, "Brisingr," and lit a signal to the rest of the Varden. It took nearly a half hour for the army to reach them, but when they did Eragon said to Nasuada, "So far the elves and Saphira have found nothing. It's like Dras'Leona has been abandoned for years."

"Good."

The Varden began funneling into Dras'Leona, moving into houses and shops. "Now we will wait and gather our forces," Nasuada said. "We will wait until we hear word that the Elves are ready for attack on our final goal and then we will take Uru'baen. In that moment Eragon realized how very close they were to the King. _If all goes well, Galbatorix could be dead inside the month. _He shook the thought off. The sound of yelling and struggling came from around a building. Two of the elves made there way around the building dragging a man as they went.

"Shadeslayer," one said, "we found this man near the center of Dras'Leona. As per our instructions, we brought him immediately to you."

"He put up quite a struggle," the other said. Eragon looked down at the man as he looked up at him.

"Alcore!" Eragon said with surprise.

"Eragon?" A wide grin came across his face. "Well it's good to see you. Not the best circumstances, but all the same. Where's Aesire?"

"Release him," Eragon said to the elves. They let Alcore go and backed away, uttering apologies in the Ancient Language. "He's somewhere around here," he said to Alcore as he helped him up.

"Did Hola get to him alright?"

"Yes. They are somewhere in the city."

"Alcore," Aesire's surprised voice said from behind them. Eragon turned and saw him standing on a roof looking out at the city. He jumped to the ground and walked up to them, where he patted Alcore on the back. "It is very good to see you." Hola stepped around a corner of the street, saw Alcore, and stepped up beside Aesire, a guarded, indifferent expression adorning her face. For the first time Eragon dared to reach out to her mind. He found it completely defenseless, as if feeling the world around her was more important to her than protecting herself. _Do you dislike Alcore?_

_He smells of fish a better portion of the time and I am not fond of fish. _Her mind felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Like an elf's it sang with music, but her music was not high or low, deep or soft, shrill or subtle. It was like a symphony of a thousand beings, each with their own voice and style all pressed into one individual. The power of it sent tingles down his spin.

Eragon dipped his head and said, "I would like to stay longer but I have something that must be attended to." He took off at a brisk walk. Roran and Katrina had decided to wait until they entered the city before Eragon cast his spell to complete their child's creation. He found them waiting together in Aesire's mansion; he had agreed to let them do it there, in a room on the top floor. Katrina lay on a bed pilled high with pillows, propped up by Roran. "Sorry I took so long," he said as he entered the room.

"You're fine," Roran said. He looked down at Katrina with an air of concern. "Are you ready?"

Katrina placed a hand on his. "As long as you're here, I will always be ready." Roran dipped his head towards Eragon.

Eragon rolled his shoulders in preparation. Casting magic on that which could not be seen was a danger to even the most experienced and even mispronouncing a single noun could send his spell into a curse. _I've cursed one helpless baby and I don't intend on doing it again. _"To summarize," Eragon said to the both of them, "what I will attempt to do is complete the child's making inside of you. After that is done, it will take your body roughly an hour to catch up and you should, at that time, begin delivering it."

"Her," Roran corrected him. "Not it. Her."

"You should begin delivering her," Eragon said.

"I must admit that your use of the word attempt is concerning me," Katrina said. Her voice sounded burdened by poorly concealed fear.

"You have nothing to fear," Roran said. "I will be here every second."

"Yes," Eragon. "And I would as well if my presence was required for more than the next ten minutes."

"Is that how long it will take?"

"Creating something out of next to nothing is a difficult task at best. You should be truly concerned if this spell doesn't take awhile. Are you ready?" Katrina took in a deep breath of air and nodded. Eragon reached through his mind to the place where the magic dwelled and reached into, letting its powers infuse him. Then he began to chant in the Ancient Language. Many of the words he intoned he did not know the meaning of. He had memorized this long spell, which had originally been intended to be a song, from one of the many scrolls Oromis had had him read. For fifteen minutes he chanted. Then, when he had come to the conclusion of the spell and it had cast itself into the world, he crumpled over as the loss of his energy swept over him like an ocean driven storm. He placed his hand over Aren and sucked the energy from it as the spell began to drain away every facet of his life force. When the spell stopped draining his energy he staggered up and swallowed heavily. _That was more energy than it took to carry Sloan down from Helgrind._

He staggered up and examined his handiwork. Katrina's stomach now bulged out as if she had been pregnant for several months. "I'm done here, I think," Eragon said.

Roran patted his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Eragon shook his head. "No, I'm not." He forced himself to walk out of the room, close the door behind him, and crash into a bed down the hall.

It took Katrina thirteen hours but she finally gave birth to her daughter. Eragon examined the baby and found that she was in no way damaged by the forced completion of her creation. Katrina had decided to name her Katelyn, the name of her mother's sister who died of grief after Ismira had fallen to her doom. Eragon stood now by the window of Katrina and Roran's room in Aesire's house. Saphira stood outside looking in at the couple. They sat together on the bed, looking down at their new born daughter with expression emptied of all other thoughts. The door to the room opened and Aesire stepped in. He seemed a bit surprised to see them but after a moment went to stand by Eragon.

"Where's Hola?" Eragon asked him.

"Asleep in her room. It's been so long she was able to sleep on her _very _definite opinions on what a proper bed is. I spent three thousand gold coins making the perfect living conditions for her."

"That sounds a bit extreme."

A long while passed until Aesire said, "Eragon, what did you do with that silver dragon egg that you were given when we came back to the Varden? I haven't seen it since then."

"I put it in Saphira's saddlebags. If there's anyone that can defend it it's her." Saphira puffed into the room. "Why?"

Aesire pushed himself off the wall and stepped up to the bed, his arms crossed. He motioned with two fingers for Eragon to follow. They looked down at Katelyn together. Slow comprehension began to crawl its way up Eragon's side. "Because its Rider now lays before you."

* * *

**You know what I just cannot stop loving no matter how hard I try? Cliffhangers mixed in with major events. It helps that this cliffhanger/major event I forced the question of who the Rider was some chapter ago. And this major event is even more awesome because I used it for like an interactive quiz back in chapter something something or something very similar to it.**

**But how does Aesire know who the Rider will be? Keep reading and all shall be revealed in due time. Plus it helps make you want to continue reading with the suspense and what not. **


	21. The Library

**MUHAHAHA! I told you no one be able to guess that!**

**AdurnaBrisingr: :) Indeed I will. :) Thank you. **

**Alyana O'Reilly: :) Have patience. Their time will come. **

**Adurna Nightstar Evanshade: :) You'll just have to keep reading. **

**mmd8280: Did you get the pm I sent you?**

**kmc995: I know, right? Yes, yes she is. :) There's very good reasons for this that will be explained later in the story.**

**FlexManSteel: :) I could tell.**

**Prince of Madness 54: Very good point. She won't be any use to the Varden; or the Empire for that matter, for well inside thirteen years, at least. And she couldn't have expedient growth since both her parents are human. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out about that. :)**

**Leonineus: Well, quick side note, ****Shruikan isn't theoretically bonded to Galbatorix. As you said the way in which I have set up the Dragon eggs is not plausible if delved into. But, think about it. There are two dragons, Saphira and Shruikan, three if you count Glaedr and two Dragon eggs, the one Galbatorix has and the one Eragon has, in Alagaesia. Since Dragon's don't age until they hatch it's reasonable to believe that both dragons in the eggs are of the same age. Following this line of logic it's no more impossible to believe that Shruikan and Saphira could mate than Saphira and Glaedr because of the age difference.**

**Antclift: I know! I'm sick of it too, so I decided to throw in some flare. :) Very true. She won't matter at all in the battle against the Empire. She'd have to be older in order to matter worth anything. Very excellent point. I guess you'll have to keep on reading in order to find out. :)**

**Obliterator1519: All shall be revealed as to Aesire's knowledge of the Katelyn being the next rider. As for Eragon's, I assume you mean Eragon, son to be he will be heavily used in the second and third book. More in the second than third.**

**

* * *

**

Katrina and Roran looked up at them. Katrina's face registering weariness and Roran's confusion. "What," Katrina said.

"Your daughter," Aesire said to the both of them, "is going to be the Rider of a silver dragon egg that was transported to the Varden some weeks ago." Eragon pushed Aesire back.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I just did," Aesire said calmly.

"Before now!"

"I told you all you needed to know. That the Rider wasn't in the Varden, or Empire. Theoretically, she wasn't. I didn't know the exact date of her arrival, since Katrina wanted you to speed it up and I didn't know if you would or not. The Rider had very few skills. It would be overly complementing to say that the unborn have any skills at all. I told you everything I knew, Eragon."

"You didn't even feel it worthy of note that the Rider was going to be Katrina's and Roran's daughter?"

"You told me on our flight back to the Varden that people see you for your being a Rider and Shadeslayer. I didn't want to press that onto the baby."

"Katelyn," Roran said defensively.

"My deepest apologies. I don't understand why you're getting upset with me for telling you far more than you needed to know. And there is very little I don't understand. Why does it matter?"

"Because as soon as this war is over, maybe in the next month, Katrina is going to go back to Carvahall and..."

"No," Katrina said. The eyes of everyone in the room went to Katrina, including Saphira's. Her eyes were locked with those of her daughter.

"No?" Roran said.

"Roran and I may return to Carvahall, but Katelyn will stay with Eragon."

"What," Roran said.

"She's going to be one of the people to aid in the resurrection of the Riders, Roran! Do you mean to tell me you want our daughter to, instead, go back to a small village and spin knitting nettles for the rest of her life? Her life will be so much grander than ours and I want that for her. Do you not?"

"Yes, but you're going to leave our daughter with Eragon on the word of a man you don't even know?"

"Eragon trusts him and that is good enough for me. If Eragon, who wants nothing but the best for us, trusts this man then I do as well. Do you need more?"

"No, but..."

"Then it is settled. You and I can always come and see her, but her life has to be the priority, Roran." Roran looked ready to protest but he sighed and murmured, "You are right." She nodded and looked up at Eragon and Aesire. A small tear was in the corner of her right eye. "If you would, please; I would like to get to know my daughter as much as I can before we part." Eragon dipped his head and backed out of the room, followed by Aesire.

Outside Eragon shut the door and turned to Aesire. "Alright, enough of this. Tell me who you are and how you know what you know."

Aesire shrugged. "Tell me all the secret powers that the Riders hid for millennium and I will tell you all my secrets."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No more ridiculous than what you asked for."

"How do you expect me to trust you when you go and pull a stunt like that?"

"I'll tell you like I told Nasuada. Not trust, just believe. If you don't want to trust me that is your business."

"Why should I even believe you? How do I know you aren't just a fraud?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"How can I not?"

Aesire face grew dark. "I have shone light on a deathly weakness of Uru'baen. I have stayed my hand over a man I wanted to kill at your word. I forsaken the comfort of this house and the wealth it entails. I have, in my right eye, more power than is containable in your entire body. If you believe yourself to have the right to such information as you are inquiring, you are far out of your mind." He took a step closer so that he and Eragon were less than a foot away. "If you believe yourself to have more intellect than me, I will gladly step aside and let you take all the credit for my strategic ability. If you want to be written about in the histories with my powers, than I will joyfully allow it. My single goal is to attain what you have promised me in return for my services."

"What do you want?" asked Eragon, pronouncing each word distinctly.

"I have told you this before and I will tell you this again. When the time is right, I will tell you and you can decide then whether or not you will go through with it. Until then, I offer every facet of my ability to you unyieldingly. Ask it of me and it shall be done with all the power at my disposal."

"Alright. Please explain."

Aesire sighed. "Eragon. I ask one thing of you. Please believe me. My condition will only benefit you, but it could be catastrophic if I tell you now. So please, may we move on?"

Eragon stared at him for a long moment. _Saphira?_

_If his condition was intended to harm us why would he want to wait for a specific time?_

_I still don't like being in debt to this man._

_But he agreed to your stipulation that if you do not like his condition you can withdraw your agreement at anytime. Why would he agree to that if he meant us ill?_

_I like it not, but I will trust you on this. _"Fine," he said to Aesire. Aesire relaxed.

"Thank you."

"Now then, when I fought Murtagh, he mentioned you knew where Galbatorix hides his Eldunari. I would like to know where."

"I know where to find out," Aesire corrected. "Or at the very least a strongly backed idea."

"Let's hear it."

"At the base of the citadel there is a small passageway that was guarded by at least twenty men at all times. I never managed to get through it, but on the outside of the passageway there was one of the Ra'zac's sigils."

"That makes a reasonable amount of sense. Go on."

"Now that the city is empty of soldiers we can get down there and look around. Who knows what's down there."

"It's a library," a smooth voice said from behind them. Eragon turned and saw a large wolf with its paws tucked in lying behind them.

"Hola, what are you doing awake?"

The wolf blinked lazily. "As you can see, I barely am."

"Did you say it was a library?" asked Eragon.

"Indeed."

_That sounds worth checking out, _he said to Saphira.

_So far we've found not a single trap set by the King._

_Perhaps he is going to keep to his promise_

Saphira scoffed. _I don't see him being truthful by any means of the word._

"Do you feel up to showing us this library," Eragon asked Hola.

"No," she said, curtly. "I don't believe I am. Aesire can show it to you himself." She turned and trotted away at a slow pace. Eragon looked back at Aesire to see him faintly smiling.

"As I said- never one solid personality; one day she'll be as kind as a new born bird and the next she'll be as irritable as a drunken dwarf. Shall we go then?" he asked, raising an arm out to one side. Eragon nodded and Aesire led him outside.

It was growing dark by this time, with long shadows that stretched through the entire street. As they walked, Eragon would hear the laughter and cheering of men in the houses on either side of the street. "It's been quite awhile since they slept in anything that could be called a house." They passed a side street and Eragon was reminded of how the people of Dras'Leona had pressed themselves up against the walls when they saw him coming. He thought to ask Aesire about. The face Aesire made could have been called grotesque.

"What they do is their own business."

"Yes, but they must have had a reason."

"Whatever reason it was, it was none of mine and it had nothing to do with me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Then find it as such."

Eragon forward and stopped Aesire. "I will have Nasuada disband you from our ranks if you do not stop hiding everything from me."

Aesire crossed his arms and tapped his index finger of his right hand against the skin of his left arm. "I was assigned to help the troops that were being sent to the Burning Plains in my house and people got the idea I was their leader. So they naturally feared me; that is all." When Eragon appeared dissatisfied with his response Aesire said, "Do you want to see what's in this library or not? We're almost there."

"Fine," Eragon said, stepping aside. "Lead the way." When they reached the citadel, Aesire stopped and crouched down, murmuring. A crack appeared in its base and opened up into a stairwell. Cob webs clung to the walls in so many numbers that Eragon had difficulty seeing past them.

"You want to go down there first?" Aesire asked dryly. Eragon drew his sword and said, "Brisingr." A column of blue flame flickered up Brisingr's length. Eragon stepped into the enclosed space.

"Eragon!" Eragon stopped and looked back and saw Arya hurrying towards them. Her waist now stretched out a bit farther than he could remember, evidence of the child she carried. "You were going to go down there without me?"

"It might be a bit dangerous and..."

"More dangerous than fighting two Shades? We have overcome that together, I'm sure we can overcome a deserted library together. Besides, I have searched for the answer of how to free the Eldunari for long enough that I would not miss the answer when it sprung up to present itself."

_Oh just let her go, _Saphira said.

_But it might be dangerous._

_And as she said the two of you have overcome far worse._

_As you say._

Eragon continued down the passageway, using Brisingr's flame to clear a path through the cobwebs and darkness. The stairwell led into a long passageway, down three more flights of stairs and over a chasm of inestimable depth. Finally they came to a dark room that even Eragon's eagle eyes could not see with, even with Brisingr's light. Aesire stepped over and dipped his fingers into a pool then took them out and placed them on his tongue. "Candle oil." Eragon reached out with Brisingr and light with its writhing flames. It burst into flames and a line of fire ran down a waterfall of the oil and lit the room as it hit the bottom. A chamber a bowshot long was revealed, books lining every wall in hundreds of thousands. That was not what demanded Eragon's attention. Where the candle oil had fallen and taken up route again with its fire was a raised platform with three large books adorning it. Each book had two large Ancient Language glyphs. The left most had the glyphs for Shadow and Light. The right most had the glyphs for Lunar and Mist. And the center had the glyphs for Blood and Fire.

_Welcome to the place of our birth, _a dark voice said in the chamber, whispering into all three of their minds. _The place of Shadowlight, Lunarmist, and Bloodfire._

_

* * *

_

**Most or all of the things that will shape the base of the story have now been put into play. Can't wait to hear what my awesome reviewers have to say about this one. Oh yeah, sidenote, I'm goning to get my hair dyed. :)**


	22. Decision

**Hamza: I don't know. Without a story there's suspense. :) A darker blonde. I've had light blonde since I was ten.**

**Obliterator1519: Because something of serious importance, the silver egg's rider, threw that trust away. Eragon found out that Aesire was withholding that information, which caused doubt. Good question. :)**

**FlexManSteel: What do you mean?**

**Antclift: :) She's an elf. They're crazy. Because I've had the same color for six or seven years now and I think a new color would look better. :) Thank you, though.**

* * *

The constant flicker of the light from the lake of fire around him made Eragon drowsy. Regardless, his mind was kept well awake by the heavy book that rested in his lap and the words in held. It was the book of Bloodfire, the third of the three that he, Aesire and Arya had found. A week had passed since that first foray into the depths of Dras'Leona. He had immediately set the twelve elves sent to protect him to gathering and studying all the books in the great chamber. He and Aesire were busy with the three that had been placed on the raised platform in the lake of candle oil. Eragon had told Arya to go back to the surface after the first day, continuing to pester her about it until she caved in.

Aesire shut his book, almost having to raise his arm over his head to do so. "Lunarmist," he said, ambivalently. "From the glyphs that make some sense I can tell you it's the power that resides in my right eye; my ability to command any to do as I wish."

"These must be the books Galbatorix spoke of in Belatona. He said they were in Uru'baen, though."

"That wouldn't make for a good lie," Aesire said, looking around the chamber. "This place looks old enough to collapse any day. That's probably why he built the citadel over it. I imagine he's just stalling for time until the corrosion of the citadel's weight collapses and buries the books. Based on the current status of these walls I'd say they were made by inexperienced hands quite some time ago. It's a miracle this place is still standing. What does your book say?" he asked, sitting down beside him.

"Bloodfire," Eragon said, shutting his book. "If I interpret it correctly, the spell can be cast without a caster. The wording was too complex for me to understand a good portion of it. What I can understand is that it could be the spell cast onto the magic itself to restrict magic's capabilities and to change it."

"Is that of much significance?"

"It could easily be one of the most powerful spells in the entire realm of magic. Bloodfire could be the base of all magic."

"And by that you mean..."

"All spells must have a start point. For instance, when I killed Durza, every spell he had ever cast, like the one of the Urgals, was immediately lifted. The Urgals were freed from his control because without Durza, the spell had no base to draw energy from and without energy, a spell can not continue. Bloodfire could be the base of the whole realm of magic."

"In other words, destroy the book and you destroy magic?"

"No. Magic existed long before the spell made to bind its powers was created. And I doubt that if you destroyed this book that bond would be severed, because of the dragons involved in its making. They have a way of influencing events beyond comprehension or expectation."

"This is absurd!" Aesire exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Why would Galbatorix just leave these here, waiting to be found and used against him?"

"Perhaps he didn't have a choice in the matter. Or perhaps he intended to come back to get them long ago but couldn't. Eldunari in high numbers don't travel well."

Aesire nodded, though still seemed concerned. It was a feeling Eragon shared. "What about the third book?" asked Aesire, pointing to the book of Shadowlight. They had not even gotten to it, being so taken up by the other two. Eragon shrugged.

"May as well." He picked up the book, which was conspicuously lighter than it should have been, and opened it. Eragon read it aloud, the words echoing through the chamber.

_"Before the fair Elves and vicious Dragons began their bloody conflict an Elven Lord whose name has burned to a crisp in the flame of time found a spell without an equal. This spell is known currently as The Shadowlight, but was not named such for centuries after its discovery." _

_"Shadowlight was the second of the Three Great Spells found, harnessed, and sealed away for fear of their powers. Legend speaks of the moon crumbling and sun exploding on the day that these Three Spells were brought together. Bloodfire, Lunarmist, and Shadowlight were never meant to come into contact. Alone, they are harmless. Two together, they could kill. But all three at once would bring about catastrophe without comparison."_

_"Shadowlight has a power unlike the other two, as they have powers unique from Shadowlight. Shadowlight has the power to grant a being_,_ whether it is the Humans that walk the earth or the Dragons that sore the skies, the power and authority to reach back in time and affect what was and what will be. This spell was bound away for fear of the tapering with the world itself. If this spell is cast in opposition with destiny_,_ then the being that cast it will cease to exist. Many things govern the use of this Spell."_

_"Firstly, if your desire is to cast this spell and change the past, you can only affect those things in which you could have affected. For instance, you cannot go back and change events before your birth, for you could not have affected them without the spell. Secondly, though you can choose to affect anyone or anything you wish in the past, you can only cast Shadowlight to affect one thing. Thirdly, in order to cast this spell you must offer up a very piece of the fabric of your existence. Whether it be an offering of your flesh or your ability to cast magic does not matter. Lastly, through the use of this spell you cannot kill someone. You cannot attempt to convince someone to kill someone, including yourself."_

Eragon closed the book. "After that I can't make out the glyphs." Eragon opened up the book to the last page, where three paragraphs of intricate wording had been scribed in with a glyph style that made Eragon dizzy trying to read.

"Don't bother," Aesire said. "There was a spell cast onto those words so that only certain people could read it."

"So what did Lunarmist tell you?"

"Nothing I didn't know already."

"So nothing interesting?"

Aesire looked back at him. "Did I say that?" Without waiting for a response he said, "Each of the books has a small page at the back with a glyph style that someone cast a spell on. Without knowing exactly who can read those words, we can't decipher their meaning and thus they are useless to us."

"So, who would Galbatorix only want to be able to read those words?"

"That's making an irrational conclusion."

"How so?"

"Galbatorix himself told us he didn't make the books; he found them. The spells on those words are at least a millennium old."

"So the question that will unlock these books' true potential is who did the Elves; or whoever made these books, only want to be able to read those glyphs?"

* * *

Nasuada stifled a shudder as she looked down into the dark chasm the led to the library at the end of the pathway. Three of her guards accompanied her, two humans and a dwarf, while the others guarded the entrance into the deep passages. She stepped into the chamber with a feeling of awe. The books lining the walls surpassed any number she had seen in one place before.

"Ah, Nasuada," a vibrant voice said from above her. She turned to look and her heart jumped a beat as she saw Aesire standing above her. He ran down the stairs that lead to the upper levels, holding several large books in his arms which he set on the ground beside him. An expression of jubilant excitement adorned his face. The sleeves of his tunic were rolled up and a cloth band was wrapped around his head to ward against the powerful heat in the chamber. Nasuada's eyes grew transfixed on his arms, which bulged with outward muscle and shimmered from sweat. "Nasuada," Aesire said, snapping his fingers. She shook her head, berating herself for allowing her mind to get away from her.

"Yes? Have you found anything?"

"These books," he said with a grin, "depict events and eras that dwarf our current one. The detail put into these pages make it seem like you're there and not here. It is truly amazing."

"And so I am here for no other reason than for you to tell me this?"

Aesire shrugged. "Well, that and I just wanted to see you." Nasuada's heart quickened. Because of this she responded with more anger than she had intended.

"I am the leader of an army, Lord Aesire, and if you believe the only thing I have to do is come down here to see a few old books you are very mistaken. Now get some results!"

Aesire's smile rose. He set down the last book he was holding and dipped into a standing bow. "As you command it, so it shall be done, Lady Nasuada. I cannot affect the information harvested from these books; I will search with the tireless energy of a thousand elves." He reached out and took her hand. As he did, his skin ignited a wild fire in hers. "If even a spark of information that fits your desires arises, I will immediately bring the news to you myself." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I said I would serve the Varden and I meant it. I will obey your every order." He stood with a flourish and made his way over to a raised dais in the center of a pool of fire, sat and began reading. _Why does my heart beat so fast when I look at him?_

"My Lady," one of her guards said. "Do we return to the surface?"

"I will," she said. "You stay here and make yourselves useful where you may."

"Nasuada, what of your..."

"If my safety is such a concern to you, I will appoint Roran Stronghammer, who has the blood of five hundred men, as my personal bodyguard. Now do as you are told." She turned and made her way across the chasm of darkness. Her heart and thoughts continued to race. When she got to the surface, she gave orders to her guards to follow her at a discrete distance so she could think in quiet. Then she went wandering through the streets of Dras'Leona, hoping that the fire in her veins would calm. It did not. No matter how long she paced or how many times she fanned herself she could not get her heart to slow down.

As she turned the corner of a street she had passed six or seven times a clear voice said, "You smell agitated." She looked at the base of the building next to her where she saw Aesire's wolf friend leaning against the structure.

"You," she said.

"Me," Hola said, dully. "What a pointless statement to make. I cannot answer or add onto it in any way. Hardly a conversation starter."

"I do not have time for this," Nasuada said and struck off in a random direction. The fact that the woman was following her was as obvious to Nasuada as the fact that it was day. For nearly twenty minutes she followed in silence before the wolf woman said, "Hola." Nasuada stopped and looked back at her. The woman's wolf ears were set out into full display, slightly twitched back and her tail waved back and forth.

"I beg your pardon?"

The woman looked up at her. "You wanted to know my name and now you do. Hola."

"Ah. Hola. That is a nice name." When Nasuada started to walk again, she felt more comfortable in Hola's presence. "May I ask you something, Hola?"

"But of course."

"If someone stole Aesire away from you, what would you do? I ask only because I saw how furiously you fight."

Hola looked up at a pair of swallows flitting by. "What would I do?" she asked, almost to herself. Then she returned her attention to the ground in front of her. "I guess it would depend on the circumstances."

"Such as?"

"Well if Aesire was stolen from me and the woman that did it for some moronic reason told me, I would likely rip open her entrails, boil them in a pot of her own blood and eat them under a red full moon. I would probably keep her head as a souvenir so that every night before I went to sleep I could sink my fangs into her flesh."

Nasuada gulped and looked down at Hola out of the corner of her eye. _Does she...no, that's impossible. _"And if he wasn't? If he allowed himself to be stolen away?"

Hola's golden eyes grew thoughtful and then she allowed them to look up at the azure sky, where they grew distant. "If by some miracle of the devil's making Aesire fell in love with another and it would make him happier than being with me, than I would support it."

"What?" Nasuada was astounded.

"If I could not satisfy Aesire, then I would want whatever, or whoever, could do so. Aesire means more to me than my ears or my tail."

"Why would you care about those?"

"Because they are single things that set me apart from those that I hate. If I did not have them, I would be exactly like those that mocked me and laughed at me for being different. I covet them as I covet him. If _anyone,_" she said with a growl that sent a shiver down Nasuada's spin. "Endangered Aesire, I would hunt them down like a man does a deer and show them no mercy. You say I am formidable on the field of battle?"

"Yes, quite," Nasuada said, hoping the fear was not evident in her voice.

Hola tossed her head so that her hair fanned out behind her. "Then you should see me when my opponent cannot fight back and I don't have to think about what Aesire would think of me." Hola turned down a side street and disappeared like a shadow.

_That's it, _she thought. _Forget about him. She's too furious. Just listening to her talk is enough to make me terrified._

Then, somewhere in the far back of her mind, there came a voice that was like dripping honey. _Whatever are you talking about? Think of what you have done, Nasuada. You fought in the Battle for Farthen Dur when others thought it only logical you flee. You shouldered command of the Varden when there were many other candidates. You cut your arms nine times during the Trial. You are doing everything humanly possible to overturn a dictator. Don't you deserve some comforts? _An image of Aesire from earlier came to her mind; his arms flexing with muscles and his entire body gleaming as if he were lit from inside with golden light. _"Nasuada, you are gorgeous tonight!" Aesire took her hand and pressed it against his chest. "Come with me. Let me undress you and feel your body pressing against mine. Let me run my tongue up your naked body to your stunning breasts. Let me taste your exotic skin and feel you quiver as I taste your womanhood. Let me press myself inside of you and hear you scream as you climax. Let me take you to a place of heat and darkness so that we can make love in peace."_ Then the image of her and Aesire locked together so tightly a piece of paper could not fit between them faded. _"Do you not deserve to be loved?"_

_He loves Hola. _

_"And she just said that if he loved another then she would be fine. What does Hola matter before the passion that exists between you and Aesire? You saw how he looked at you. You heard what he said. He wanted to see you. He would lie about the thing that enthralls him the most just to get two glimpses of you. He even said that he would obey your every command. Perhaps I am wrong, but that sounds like a door opening to me. A door to a lockable room with a bed and a fire of naked passion. Just imagine what his hardened manhood would feel like."_

Nasuada swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. "I'll do it," she said to herself.

* * *

**Reader: Yep, that is defiantly the smell of another serial adultery in the making. Or just adultery and not serial. Why would you break of an awesome couple like Hola and Aesire?**

**Me: I wouldn't.**

**Reader: Then why are you?**

**Me: Just keep reading and you'll find out.**

**Man, I could not find a graceful way to end that chapter. I got my hair dyed and I'm getting a light tan tomorrow. All in all, I feel pretty good. :)**


	23. Learning

**mmd8280: Bloodfire, yes. Shadowlight; oh just you wait; have I got a plan for that. :) This is the reaction I was hoping for in that. Now I get to be one of those authors that refuse to give you a straight forward answer. :)**

**kmc995: Very good point. Especially the three thousand coins one. And let's not forget that coins, or crowns, are the equivalent of three dollars in American. So that's close to ten grand just for sleeping conditions. And yeah he has known Hola for a lot longer. In fact, I like them so much that I may, when I'm done writing these books, I may just write a prequel about them. :) Thanks; I try. **

**Obliterator1519: :0 I totally spaced doing that. And I can't do it in this chapter, for reasons which should become apart after you read it. Aesire is how it's spelled. :) Exactly the reaction I was hoping for; from not just you but from everyone that reads this.**

**Antclift: :) Ah, but it was not her thinking it. If that doesn't make sense it will sometime in the foreseeable future. **

**FlexManSteel: How come sarcasm? I mean, now I don't feel good because I caught a cold, but why else would I feel good? **

**

* * *

**Aesire dropped down beside the pile of books and opened one of them, marveling at the knowledge he held. _These books are older than I am. _An hour passed as his eyes drank in every word the book contained. He loved books almost as much as he loved games of strategy. Then a familiar presence came into his awareness. He needed naught to look to know who stood before him; for her presence alone weighted on his heart. He looked up with a smile at Hola. Her smooth brown hair flowed down her back, each thread of hair combining perfectly with the rest to form a crown for her face. Like always when he looked into her eyes, he was powerless to look away. Her ears were tapered upward rather than forward as they were usually. She sat down beside him, her tail curled up in her lap.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noting the distracted look in her eyes.

"I am not sure." She looked over at him with the side long glance he had seen so many times. "Tell me; what is the relationship that exists between you and the dark skinned woman?"

"Nasuada?"

"Aye."

"A leader and a subordinate, I believe. Why ever do you ask?"

"For a very specific reason."

Aesire smiled. "Don't feel like sharing it?" That drew a smile, if only a small one, out of Hola. "So did anything of significance occur?" Hola reached over and touched her nose to his, an act of love and affection often done by wolves.

"Nothing worthy of repeating." Aesire lowered his head to her waist and listened to her stomach.

"How long do you suppose?"

Hola giggled and pushed his head away. "I have a part of three different species in my blood, Aesire; one of them not even remotely human. I do require a questionable amount of time."

"Yes, but I want to know how much time," Aesire said, excitedly.

"The human part of me will take quite some time. As for the wolf and werecat; those could take no more than two months. How long are you planning on hiding it from the others?"

"Do you think you can hide it?"

"I can hide two wolf ears and a tail; I believe I am more than capable of hiding the first signs of pregnancy." Aesire smiled and kissed her on the forehead. A long moment passed before Hola said, "I intend to fight when we reach Uru'baen."

"Good," Aesire said. "We could use your talents."

"You aren't going to stop me?"

"You fight with a selfless goal to make right the acts done by people long before you were born- to make yourself right in the eyes of both the wolves and the werecats. The only way you can do that is by proving beyond the shadow of a doubt that you would die for any cause that meant anything to you, regardless the fact that you are a half breed. Denying you the right to take part in the battle would be no different than denying you a reason to live and I don't think I could live without you."

"Thank you, Aesire. Have you found anything interesting?"

At that moment one of the twelve elves ran up beside them and said, "Where is Rider Eragon?"

"He went up to the surface; why?"

"We've found a fourth book that matches the description of the three that rested in the lake of fire." Aesire stood quickly, as did Hola. "We thought to report it to you without moving or disturbing it."

"Show me," Aesire said. The elf nodded and turned to walk away. Aesire and Hola followed him past piles of books to a back room that had been locked by magic.

"We broke the seal of this room and the book was set right there," the elf said, raised his arm to the book that rested on a podium. "No one has touched it since we found it."

Aesire stepped up to it, running his hands over the green cover and the two symbols wrote into its cover. "Futurestar," Aesire said. "What devilish spell has Galbatorix come up with now?"

"Should we open it?"

"No. There could easily be traps set. Get Eragon." One of the elves ran off with as much speed as the tight quarters would allow.

"What is this," Hola asked.

"There are three other books like this outside in the chamber; each of them depicting one of three great spells the elves discovered before their war with the dragons."

"And so this is a fourth?"

"No, I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Look at the book. It's in much better condition than the others. It looks like it could have been made a few years ago, not millennia. Galbatorix must have been the creator of this book; so it stands to reason that he invented the spell it depicts." Hola stepped up closer to it and raised one of her hands over it. "What are you...?" Hola began to speak in a soft voice, not in human or the Ancient Language but some convoluted mixture of the two.

"It holds no physical traps."

"How can you tell?"

She pointed to her ears. "I spoke a spell to detect physical traps and when the sound bounced back to my ears it told me there were none."

"You never mentioned that ability."

"We've never been in an instance where it would arise in conversation."

"What did you find?" Eragon asked as he stepped into the room.

"A fourth book. Hola says there are no physical traps set. I wanted to make sure there were no magical ones either." Eragon stepped up beside them and examined it. "This book is quite a bit younger than the others, which I deduce means Galbatorix invented it."

"Mor'mar," Eragon said, raising his arm out. The book opened slowly and shuffled through the pages. "I think it would be best if this book is touched as little as possible; if not at all. There may be timed spells on it. Risa," Eragon said and the book rose off the dais and Eragon walked away to read it in silence.

* * *

Two hours passed as Aesire paced the floor, waiting for Eragon to come out of the room.

"You know that the more you pace the longer it will take," Hola said. She sat on the floor directly above him.

"I know," Aesire said.

"Then why don't you stop pacing and read a book?"

"What if that book had a spell to kill anyone that read it?"

"Then we would have heard Eragon's dying screams by now."

"What if it kills him instantly?"

Hola sighed, her ears falling back. "Alright; back up plan, then. I believe Nasuada is falling in love with you." That stopped Aesire. He looked up at her with a surprised expression.

"What?"

"The dark skinned woman. In a bit more human a term, she's falling for you."

Aesire turned fully to her. "Hola, that's absurd. Besides," he said, stepping up beside her. "Even if she was, not every piece of gold in the world could convince me to betray your love."

Hola crossed her arms, the beginning sparks of amusement in her gold eyes. "How am I to know that is not some story you and she concocted to cover your affair up?"

"Very well," Aesire said, smiling. "Logic against logic. You have been at my side every moment of every day since we moved into Dras'Leona; and I would have it no other way. You have been at arm's reach of me every day and night. At what point in time would we have time for such things?"

Hola crossed one leg over the other, arms still crossed. "I am not convinced," she said. "I still do not like her."

"You're imagining things," he said, placing his forehead on hers. "And your sense of smell and hearing do not eliminate your imagination, no matter how far the three are separated."

Hola's ears flicked and she began to giggle and laugh. Aesire did as well. When they stopped Hola said, "So be it."

"Listen to me, Hola," Aesire said, taking her hand. "I will never openly and willingly betray you; with anyone or anything. Not if I was the King of the world with a million unbelievably attractive servants. You are too important to me. Okay?"

Hola's tail pushed into view and began to wave back and forth. "Okay." Hola lowered her head towards his, eyes closed and a faint smile on her lips. Aesire smiled and reached up to place his forehead on hers. He breathed in the scent of her hair and his heart quickened with the close proximity of their lips.

Then somewhere in the far back of his mind there came a voice, no louder than the smallest of whispers, and an image of a shadowy figure.

_You love this woman, don't you? And she loves you. She told you so on the day of your reunion. She would understand, then, if you choose to take another woman. Nasuada would be perfect. _

_In his mind's eye he saw Nasuada. She stood completely naked under a tree. Her skin was wet but not water ran off of her. She turned to him and through the veil of her matted hair her smoky eyes locked with his. She lowered herself down the tree, not sitting down but pushed up against the bark. Her perfect breasts quivered in the chill air, her nipples erect and hard. She began to run her hands down herself, eyes still locked with his. _

_"Go to her, Aesire. This is simply a figment of your imagination. What Hola care?" _

_Aesire stepped up in front of Nasuada. She looked up at him; her tongue ran over her full lips with passion. "Touch me," she said, her voice trembling with desire. "Touch me, Aesire." Aesire lifted one of his hands and reached out to her. Nasuada closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Instead of touching her he had placed two fingers on her forehead. A dark look adorned his eyes. A light began to shimmer from the tips of his fingers. _

_"Before I met Hola my life was a blank void. There was no difference between the way I lived my life and death. I would sleep with any woman that crossed my path as if it were nothing more than waking in the morning." He looked up at the blue sky with a dark glare and he spoke with the fire of lordship. "I don't know who you or who you think you are to think you can so easily tamper with my mind; but know this. You are not, nor ever shall, be welcome in my mind. You," he said to Nasuada, "are nothing more than the defragmented shadow of a villain's mind. You will _never _be as close to me as Hola. So be gone! I command you!" With the sound of glass shattering Nasuada exploded. The shadowed figure's voice rang in his mind once again, this time with the sound of clapping. _

_"You, Aesire, are truly worthy of your title. You command the world to do as you wish and it does it, even without Lunarmist. I am truly honored to have known you before now. Now, however, you tamper with my plans and this I cannot allow. Before the moon is set once again in its full size in the night skies you will throw to the side your love for Hola, weather you want to or not. This will come to pass even if the full powers of your Lunarmist come against it. Until we truly see each other again, Aesire of The Mist." _

Aesire came back to himself and found himself still in contact with Hola. "I will never harm you, Hola."

From behind them Eragon cleared his throat loudly. When the two did nothing he cleared it again, louder. For a third and a fourth time he cleared his throat, trying to get their attention, before Aesire said, "You might want to get that cough cheeked out; it sounds like it's going to your chest."

"If you two are done, I think I've learned everything worth learning about Futurestar." Aesire turned and looked at him expectantly. "Come," Eragon said.

**

* * *

**

Reader: Okay so, couple of things to point out here. A: What's with the long update and really short chapter? B: If you break up Hola and Aesire I will hunt you down and force you to change the story. C: Why would you even do that in the first place? And D: What is wrong with you that you would do that?

**Me: A: I was sick and didn't feel up to putting the chapter up. B: ...that's kind of concerning. C: If I did it wouldn't be without cause. D: Probably some disorder that forces me to do horrible things. All I'm gonna say is please bear with me.**

**Well, for all those who don't read the above conversation, I caught a cold and I didn't feel up to getting the chapter up for all you awesome people. I am deeply sorry, thus the update. I do believe that's all for this update on the shtuff going on in my life. Oh wait! For those who care, my diehard's, I was just randomly going through the sports center in my home town and I saw the most awesome airsoft gun I have ever seen. Costed $450; so I'm saving for it. My brother is going to pitch in...soooooooo...yeah see you next chapter. **

**God save the Queen; it is _so _not peanut butter jelly time with or without a baseball bat; if it's global warming, why is America covered in snow; and why doesn't pizza have a t if it's pronounced with it? ****テッサアウト**


	24. Zodion

**Niciasofahnmik: :) Thank you. I really don't hear that enough. :) There will be two more to come.**

**Antclift: :) I know, right? I would _never _break them up, regardless of what the following chapter says about that.**

**Prince of Madness 54: In this story or CP's?**

**FlexManSteel: I know, the same thing happened to me. It's pronounced with a t but it doesn't have one.**

**Oblit1519: :) Then this chapter should answer both your questions.**

* * *

Eragon led the two of them past rows and aisles of books and shelves to the back where the Elves had found the book of Futurestar. The book was suspended in the air, floating by means of magic that was being cast by an elven man who stood leaning against a wall.

"Leave," Eragon said curtly. "Set a spell of binding on the door so that only the three of us can open it." The elf dipped his head and exited, closing the stone door behind him. With a sharp word the room was eliminated by a flame in the air.

"And what devilry has the King invented?"

"To put it bluntly," Eragon said, waving for the book to come closer. "Futurestar is as simple as the telepathic ability of magic users to read minds and decipher emotions, but with two distinct advantages."

"And those would be…" asked Aesire, noting Eragon's pale complexion.

Eragon swallowed. "If you are inside the range of Galbatorix's mind, and who knows how far that is, he can read your mind without your knowledge. However this is possible, I do not know. What I do know is he can touch your mind so softly that you wouldn't even notice and yet still be able to read it as deeply as if you were allowing it."

Aesire exchanged a glance with Hola. "That...doesn't sound all that damaging. Perhaps it is because I can read your thoughts by the way you move a finger or shift your eyes; but that does not sound inherently dangerous. Why do you look so afraid?"

Eragon tapped the side of his empty sheath, having left Brisingr in Aesire's house. "If I interpret this book correctly, Futurestar grants Galbatorix the power to see into _every _facet of your mind. Your memories, your current thoughts, and even your future ones."

"Does that mean..."

"Aye. Galbatorix can read your thoughts before you think them." A deadly silence enveloped the room. "There is no mention of way to block this spell in the book. He can probably read our thoughts as we speak."

A long moment passed. "How is this possible?" asked Aesire.

Eragon placed his head in his hands. "How should I know?"

"You're the Rider who knows all the secrets that they kept from the rest of the world. How can there be no mention of these spells in all the elvish writings?"

"You're the best strategist in the world; what's your idea?"

"Eragon," Aesire said sharply. "We are allies. We are friends. To fight amongst ourselves would do naught more than serve Galbatorix's purpose. We can over come the other three; we can overcome the fourth. Let us not focus our time on arguing. Let us instead focus our time on deciphering a way around this new spell of Galbatorix."

Eragon narrowed his eyes. "It's late," he said. "We should get some rest."

"No," Hola said. "Humans need slumber to perform at their best, but I do not. I will stay here and find what I may."

"I'll stay too," Aesire said.

"No, you will not. As I just finished saying, you will not perform at your best, and so you will not perform at all. Go back to the house and sleep. I shall come to you later."

"Very well," Aesire said, after a moment. "Don't stay up too long yourself."

* * *

Aesire and Eragon stepped out into the cool night air. "It's later than I thought," Aesire said.

"Think long on this, Aesire," Eragon said, "because if the King knows our thoughts at all times, then..." he trailed off, and then wondered off into the night.

Aesire entered his own house and went to his room, nodding to Alcore as he went. He went up to his room and crashed into his bed, the lights already off. _If Galbatorix can read my thoughts_,_ I'll be helpless. So long have I planned for this; I will not allow him to destroy it just by a single spell. There must be limitations to it; there must! Even the most powerful of spells have weak points. _His brain fired as he closed his eyes, shifting through a thousand thoughts every other second. The inner machinations of his mind would not be comprehensible to those with lesser minds. He valued his mind above almost everything the world. The only thing Aesire cared for more than it was Hola. She was not surpassed by anything.

_A spell to read minds, _he thought. _Then it must be limited by the range of his own thoughts. Does that do me much good, however? The plan I made will only work if I can stand before him in his throne room.__ My powers have limits as well, and it cannot work over such a vast distance. We must move forward even if Galbatorix can read our every thought. But wait! Would the minds of the many cover our minds from him? No, that wouldn't work either. I can't have five hundred people around me at all times. _He raised an arm and placed it on his head. _I'm racking my brain. Why isn't a solution coming to me?_

The door to his room creaked open and he looked up just in time to see two pointed ears before the light faded as the doors was closed. He smiled. "I thought you were going to stay down in the library, Hola." His wolf companion did not reply. Instead she slinked over to his bed and pushed herself under the sheets. "What are you...?" He stopped as one of her silk hands ran up his leg to his manhood. "Ah," he said, comprehending. "Is that such a good idea with the baby?" She answered his question by running the tip of a finger along his shaft. "Very well," he said and pulled himself under the sheets with her. She met him halfway and their lips locked in a passionate kiss with tongue contact. With fingers that set his skin to blazing, she pulled his woolen shirt off. He reached to do the same with hers, but found that she had already token it off. As his hands explored her luscious form she ripped off the tie that kept his leggings fixed in place. As they slid off, she wasted no time in pulling down his underpants. As her warm hand came into full contact with him he leaned back and ran his hand down her hair. She stopped for a moment, enticing him to look down at her.

By what he could barely see, he saw her shifting around in the darkness and a moment later he felt her smooth thighs rub up against his. She crawled her way up and sat down on his manhood. Then she lay down on top of him as he began pumping in and out of her. For nearly a full minute, he went in and out of her until she let out a deep throated moan that was far deeper than it should have been for Hola. _You aren't..._he thought, then shoved whoever was on him off of his bed with a forceful push that sent the unknown person falling to other side of the room.

He stood and felt such a rush of disgusted shame and anger that he almost lost himself to rage. All this pent up anger merged together and he said, "Light." With a blinding flash the lights in the room came on and went over to whoever it was laying against the wall. It was Nasuada. **(AN: Quite honestly I hate to use this predictable cliché, but it's needed for the storyline. Keep reading, all you die hard HolaXAesire people. Have no fear; I am one of you.) **He reached down and took Nasuada by the throat, pulling her up to his height. She had tied together pieces of grass and mold to create false wolf ears in order to trick him, he imagined. With a flick of his hand he pushed them off her head.

"You had better have an _extremely _good reason for your actions tonight. You've got sixty seconds before I choke the life out of you. Talk; and if you value your life, be persuasive."

Nasuada coughed once. It was clear to him that though she may have been winded by colliding with the wall she had been dealt no serious or permanent damage. "Why can't you see, Aesire? I love you. I love you. You swore you would obey me. Consider this my first order." She reached out and for a split second locked her lips with his, before he slammed her against the wall once more, this time holding her with such a grip that his fingers were white.

"Words cannot describe the wrath that is flowing within me," he said in an angry voice. "You have endangered the very reason for my existence."

"How?" asked Nasuada, a look of almost faked confusion in her eyes. The power residing in Aesire's grip tightened; although it did nothing to stop her ability to breath or talk. _Someone's guarding her, _he realized.

"By threatening my love for Hola, you have threatened the very reason for my life," he growled.

"_I _can be your reason for existing," she said, faint tears in her eyes. "We could live together; alone and far away from war or conflict. We could..."

"Silence," said Aesire, in such a commanding voice she fell silent. "Is it your contention that you could be more important to me than Hola?"

"Yes," she said, joyfully.

"Then answer this one question."

"Anything for you."

"If you could be more important to me then Hola, why disguise yourself as her?"

Nasuada opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped, her face suddenly confused. "I...I..."

Aesire sighed. "You, you, you. That's all you were thinking about, wasn't it?"

"I don't..."

"You weren't thinking at all, were you? Someone's been thinking for you," he said, nodding. "And I would bet money that it was that man that confronted me in my thoughts earlier." Nasuada opened her mouth but he snapped his fingers, activating his Lunarmist. "Be silent," he said. Dark terror grew in Nasuada's eyes. At the same moment a deep set throbbing began to pulse in his forehead. Ignoring it he placed a hand over her head. "Someone has entered your mind and corrupted your thoughts."

"What are you going...?"

"To do? I'm going to do what I did with them when they were in my mind." With a push of his thoughts he entered Nasuada's mind and beheld the same black clad figure leaning against the darkness of her mind.

"Well," the man said, "in one way or another, this can be turned into a success for me."

"Before I cast you out; who are you?"

"Oh, don't worry, Aesire. We will be meeting again very, very soon. I may not have shattered your relationship with Hola, but I came close enough. My over all goals will remain the same from here on in. I have more things to tend to now, Aesire. Namely Roran and Katrina's child."

"What do you have against Katelyn?"

The black clad man uttered a bark of laughter. "Oh, you fool! Cannot you see? I hold nothing against Katelyn. She will become the essence of perfection. Quite to the contrary of hurting her, I mean to protect her from an event soon to come."

Aesire scoffed. "I've had enough of your nonsense. Aesire of House Nandiall commands you: leave now and never return!" With a sound of the rushing wind the black clad man was swept out of Nasuada's mind.

He opened his eyes to see Nasuada opening hers. "Aesire," she said, sounding dazed and confused. "Where...where am I?"

"My room in the house a friend. Do you remember anything?"

"We...we were...under the sheets and...you were making love to me. Then you...threw me against the wall...and nothing else."

He nodded. "You remember too much." He kneeled down beside her and said, "Listen very carefully. Nothing would satisfy me more to have vengeance on you for what you did tonight. However, these acts were not yours. So, I am going to forgive them this _one_ time. Take to heart my meaning. If you _ever _endanger the love that exists between Hola and I, _I will kill you,_" pronouncing each word carefully, not meaning them as a threat, but a statement of fact. "Do you understand?"

She bobbed her head and as she did his eye caught on a string rapped around her neck. A necklace that contained a small container of blue water was at the bottom. And on its face of the botgle was a twisting sigil. Aesire's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the sigil. He gripped it and said, "Who gave this to you?" Nasuada's eyes grew hazy as she thought. "Speak," he said harshly.

"A man...came to my house...and he gave it to me."

"What was his name? Did he tell you his name?"

She shook her head. "Um...what's wrong with your eyes?"

"What," he said, pushing himself up. With a yank he pulled the necklace free and went to a mirror to see what she was talking about. His left eye twitched as he saw his reflection. His Lunarmist had yet to be deactivated, but that was not what drew his attention. The shape that formed his Lunarmist had changed into a pattern beyond his ability to decipher. Looking at it was as mesmerizing as Lunarmist itself. And instead of only residing in his right eye, the Lunarmist took up his left eye as well. _Is this why she looked so terrified? _He shook his head, deactivating his Lunarmist. _No, I can't think about that now. Eragon could be in danger; he could be here. I must warn him. _With a swipe of his arms to done his cloths he headed out into the deep night.

* * *

Eragon sat down at the bar and closed his eyes, saying, "Alcohol," to the serving woman. After a moment she set a large mug in front of him and accepted the three coins he handed her.

For a half an hour, he sat nursing his drink. Then the door to the tavern opened loud footsteps approached, then a tall man with very defined muscles sat down beside him. A great broadsword was slung over his back. His long brown hair obscured most of his face, except for strong stubble. As he reached for the drink the woman handed him, Eragon saw three knives slung on the inside of his jacket, each of different length and shape.

"You're armed heavily," he commented. The man looked over at him and Eragon saw his powerful jaw line twist in a smile.

"And I'll note you're not," he said, gesturing to Eragon's empty sheath. Something about the man's face seemed familiar, as if he had seen him before. Eragon ignored it.

"I left my sword at a house I stay at."

"Ah, you're a warrior?"

"Of sorts."

"Of sorts," the man said, nodding almost mockingly. "So what are you doing in Dras'Leona during the occupation of the Varden?"

"I am among the Varden's ranks."

"Ah, and I just now notice you have pointed ears and slanting eyes. How very unobservant of me. You're not an elf, are you? You move to stiffly to be one of that mighty race."

"No, I am human."

"And yet your appearance says otherwise."

"Do I know you?" asked Eragon, setting his mug down. The nagging feeling that he had met this man before continued to claw at him.

"Oh, no. You know me not, but I know you much."

Eragon scoffed. "Really?"

"Aye."

"Very well. Tell me who I am."

A long pause followed. Eragon scoffed once more, raising his mug to his lips.

"You are Eragon, The Slayer of Shades. Wielder of the Blue Fire of Brisingr, Rider of the last female dragon in all of existence, and son of Brom who forged the Varden." Eragon slammed his mug down and stood, ready for an attack. The man also stood.

"I may not be armed," Eragon said. "But I am far stronger than I appear."

"Yes," the man said with a chuckle. "Due to the transformation in Ellesmera. I wouldn't be surprised if you could snap my sword in two."

"Who are you?" asked Eragon. "How do you know these things? How did you find me?"

"Who I am is of very little importance. As for how I found you." The man raised his hand and a small bug flew to him from Eragon, landing on his outstretched finger. "The Red Blaze. A rare beetle that lives on the island that seithr oil is harvested on. The female of this species gives off an odor that can not be detected by humans. But the male can smell it from a thousand miles away. The female that just flew off you was set on you as you were leaving the Varden for Ellesmera for the first time to be instructed. It has always been within flying distance of you. All I had to do was follow the rather primitive thoughts of the male's mind." The man reached for his sword and gripped the handle. "This can go one of two ways, Shadeslayer. A, you can come peacefully with me. Or B, you and I can fight and you shall still come with me."

_That sword will cause problems_, Eragon thought. An instant before Eragon spoke a word of separating to destroy the sword the man raised his hand. On it was a red crystal, tied down with black strings that looped around his thumb and ring finger. Eragon's spell did nothing.

"Sorry," the man said. "Shard of the floating crystal of Eoam; it can absorb any form of offensive magic and convert it to energy. Any spell you might cast would be bothersome indeed."

_How did he anticipate my attack?_ thought Eragon, baffled. At that moment, the door to the tavern burst open and Aesire and Hola ran in. The man's eyes flicked to them, then back to Eragon for a split second, and then back to Aesire and Hola in surprise. Then a malicious smile grew on his face. "Well, well, well. If this is not the definition of a convenient surprise, I don't know what is."

Aesire face grew dark. "You know this man," Eragon said.

The man before him sneered. "Oh yes, he knows me very well."

"Aesire," Hola said, softly.

"Yes, Eragon, I know him. His name is Zodion. He's a mercenary and a cold blooded bounty hunter. He'd kill his wife and children for the highest bidder."

"Now, now, Aesire," the man said. "Play fair. No reason for insults. I do under the radar work that tends to be bloody and I collect on that debt; nothing more."

"Aesire," Eragon said. "How do you know him?"

"Zodion," Aesire said. "Is the third of us. The third best strategist in the world. And," Aesire said, with a deep sigh. "He is my younger brother."

* * *

**Reader: Does this mean Hola and Aesire are split up? Is that the sad end you were talking about back in chapter whatever? God help you if it is!**

**Me: No, no it is not. The end I have planned for Aesire and Hola does not involve, even remotely, adultery in any form of the imagination. And that end is nowhere in the foreseeable future.**

**And that is relatively the last piece that will make up the rest of the story. Zodion. Love that name. Even though it's an obscure species of fly.**

**If 666 could be put on a digital clock it would be 7:06; wounds to the tongue and throat kill twice as fast as any wound to the rest of the body; the human body lights on fire at 1500 degrees Fahrenheit, and melts at 3000 degrees; why do I know this; I watch a show called Bones; that is all for the random section of this chapter. Thank you, and good night.**


	25. Marching

**Mysterious Girl X: I do not speak Spanish, but as soon as I have the energy I will put that into a translater. **

**9Valkyrie-chick: Always happy to have a new fan. :) Thank you for pointing the pray prey thing. I will make extra careful to watch out for that in the future.**

**mmd8280: I look forward to writing them. :)**

**FlexManSteel: Oh just you wait. I have a good plan for that. That question is addressed in this chapter.**

**EllenDraper: Thank you. :) You'll have to keep reading for that. As for the other characters; for the time being the will all be used extensively.**

**dominicthewise: No and no. The black clad man; that's like his nickname now, is in no some obscure enemy.**

**Antclift: All needed. :( trust me; this hurts me more than it hurts you. I spent a couple of weeks trying to think of some way around it but it didn't work. As for Zodion, he doesn't have either power. The chapter should explain. And then for the show. That wasn't exactly how it happened; but close.**

**Obliterate1519: :) Have every intention.**

**Prince of Madness 54: Yes, Geass was the seed idea for Lunarmist. In fact, Aesire is based off of Lelouch. Katelyn will hold hardly any roles in BloodFire at all, but will be a major charector in both the second and third. **

**

* * *

Eragon looked at Zodion and then to Aesire. When he had seen the picture of Aesire's family in his house, it had never occurred to him that any of them were still alive.**

"I was your brother." Zodion growled. "I ceased being so the day you traded me for that worthless wolf abomination!"

"That is not what happened and you know it!" Aesire bellowed.

"What does this mean, Aesire?" Eragon asked.

"Zodion and I are twin brothers, born less than a minute apart, and so our father had difficulty choosing which would inherit his fortune. So he sent us out for a year to test our prowess as salesmen and whoever came back with more would inherit it all."

"Except he had help," Zodion said with a voice of an enraged beast. "He had that little wolf whore to get money for him by sleeping with noblemen! I bet he didn't even leave..."

Aesire's form wavered and with a blast of air he appeared behind Zodiac, a knife held to his neck.

"Insult me as you freely wish. Call me a sell out, a cheater, a thief if it pleases you. But turn your tongue on Hola again, and I will put through such torture as is beyond your ability to comprehend. Do not so much as insult the texture of her hair."

"Always loved her more than anything, didn't you?"

"Do you honestly believe I am merely bluffing with you? If you dislike Hola, even hate her, I will not lift a finger against you. But with whatever gods may exist as my witnesses, I will kill you if you act on them and she suffers so much as a scratch. Your fight is with me and me alone, Zodion." He shoved him forward and returned to Hola's side.

"You did not have to do that," she said.

"I missed out ten years ago. I wasn't about to miss out now."

"He is your brother."

"Irrelevant," he said. "Tell me," he said to Zodion. "Are you that man covered in black clad man I talked with earlier?"

Eragon perked up. "Black clad man? I've had nightmares about something like that for weeks now."

"As have Nasuada and I imagine Arya. So out with it, Zodion. Are you this man?"

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not. What difference does it make? So you're working for the Varden now, are you?" he asked, changing the subject. "That's a conflict of interest."

"Those days are long behind me, Zodion, and you know that well."

"Still, to be brought up that high at the age of sixteen. And if I had been but a few wits smarter, it would have been me."

"But it wasn't." The door to the tavern opened once more and Nasuada and Jormundor walked in.

"Stop this," Nasuada said. "You," she said to Zodion. "Why are you here?"

"Been listening outside, have we? And who might this be to come barging in making demands for information?"

"I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden. This can be resolved peacefully."

"What are you doing?" Aesire asked, looking over his shoulder, then back at Zodion. His brother waved his hand in a careless motion.

"Go ahead; confer with her. I won't intervene. It would hardly be a satisfying ending if I attacked you while your back was turned."

Aesire and Eragon turned to Nasuada while Zodion sat back down and continued drinking.

"I must say, Aesire; your brother hardly seems to know how to take someone captive."

"That's not really his style," Aesire said. "He prefers to give off a feeling of safety and comfort and then take you out while you're distracted, rather than the more rough direct approach. Now then, Nasuada, how do you intend to 'settle this peacefully'? He spoke with steely monotone that betrayed no emotion.

"Why does he want to take Eragon?"

"I imagine Galbatorix put him up to it."

"And what did Galbatorix offer him in return for his services?"

"Money. It's always money with him. If he has a desire for some other item, he'll just take it by force."

"So then, the only reason he is here is for the money?"

"Is that not what I just said?"

"Then if we offer him more than we should able to win him over for the Varden."

"Nasuada," Eragon said. "The sums that would require..."

"Are well within our pockets," Jormundor said. "We received word an hour ago that King Orik has opened the dwarfs' riches to us. He had to argue with the other clan chiefs, but he finally got them to concede to the idea; provided we instruct the histories and legends to give great emphases on the dwarf's participation in this war. We can afford this man several times over."

Eragon was surprised. The dwarfs valued their treasures over all else, for it was what made them stand out amongst the other races.

"That depends on his price," Aesire said. "For all we know, Galbatorix offered him enough to buy Du Weldenvarden, which, if I know my brother, he wouldn't pass down."

"There is only one way to find out," Nasuada said and stepped forward to address Zodion. "Why are you here to capture Eragon?"

Zodion took his time emptying his mug. Then he gestured to the serving woman, who went to fetch him another. "You answered your own question. I'm here to capture Eragon."

"Why?"

"King Galbatorix is paying a handsome total for his capture. Aesire and Hola as well; but their amounts aren't that incredible. Their amounts combined and doubled aren't even a fraction of Eragon's."

"And what is Eragon's amount?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Zodion said, handing the serving woman ten coins. "Seven for a tip," he said to her, then took a long draft on his drink. "If you don't know how to read posters the amount has gone from an earldom to two million crowns."

Eragon staggered. That was enough to buy out every lord, noblemen and working man of every city in the Empire and pay them grossly high wages for nearly a decade.

Even Nasuada had to swallow before she could continue. "And if the Varden could double that sum?"

Zodion's eyebrows lifted nearly an inch as he sipped from his mug. "Why would you pay me so much? True, I would stop chasing your Rider, but four million would easily be enough to buy out all the soldiers that serve Galbatorix."

"Galbatorix will obliterate us without Eragon, regardless of our numbers."

"And so I would work for the Varden?"

"Aye."

Zodion shook his head. "No matter how much you offer me I will not work with Aesire and or Hola."

"Very well. You would act as my personal bodyguard."

"My Lady," Jormundor said. "What about representing all the races that serve under you?"

"The Nighthawks will remain in service; but just as when I had Elva as a last resort I will use Zodion as a last resort. Now what say you," Nasuada said to Zodion.

Zodion narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Hmmm. Four million." He set his mug down and crossed his arms. "Your personal bodyguard for four million crows? Are there that many people after you?"

"I doubt it. I want your protection when we reach Uru'baen."

The side of Zodion's mouth perked up in a smile. "Very well then. I like to get paid in advance, however."

"I am giving you four million crowns. The time you get paid is for me to decide."

"Fair enough. Then I can take this off," he undid the ties that held the shard of the floating crystal and stored it in a sealed pouch. "It's very uncomfortable." He went to Nasuada's side and patted Eragon's shoulder, saying, "No hard feelings, Rider." With Zodion behind her, Nasuada exited the tavern. Before she went, Nasuada turned her head back towards Eragon, face grave but with a fire of determination.

"Ready Saphira, Eragon. Tomorrow we march to Uru'baen. The Elves are doing likewise and we will meet at the capitol's front gates in less than a week."

That night, Eragon lay beside Arya in a dark room in Aesire's house, staring up at the ceiling with a feeling of falling. _Am I ready to fight Galbatorix? Can I defeat him? Saphira?_

_Yes, little one?_

_Do you think I can do this?_

_You can never defeat Galbatorix on your own, little one. Fortunately, you have me and Arya and Aesire. Do not let fear of the future cloud your vision of the present, Eragon. Galbatorix has but his one citadel left as a stronghold and when we arrive at Uru__'baen, half or more of the King__'s armies will obliterate themselves with Aesire__'s trap. And who knows what else Aesire will do. No, little one. You cannot do this; but we can._

Eragon's trepidations wavered as Saphira reassured him.

_We will be one in the days to come, yes?_

_We will be one, not just in the days to come but for the rest of time. Now sleep, little one. Sleep. _

The whole of the Varden milled in the streets of Dras'Leona, amassing in all their numbers to march on their last foe. Through the night, Nasuada had set to work every one of the Varden that could call themselves a smith to forging swords, arrows, spears and other weapons.

Eragon stood on top of a building just beyond the outer exit, watching the many hundreds of people file out of the city.

"So this is our final stand," Aesire said from behind him.

Eragon placed a hand over his temple. "I feel something, Aesire. A deep foreboding that a dark fate awaits us and the road we travel."

Aesire's long hair lifted and floated in the, encouraged by a gentle breeze. "Just as a diamond cannot be polished without friction a man cannot grow more powerful without opposition."

"As usual, you make little to no sense. So, are you going to tell me what it is you want now that we're marching on Uru'baen?"

"Not yet, Eragon. In the very near future, however."

"Why are you so secretive of it?"

"Because it is beyond your current ability to grant it. So I won't ask it of you."

Eragon grunted. "What happened between Nasuada and you? She was acting strangely towards you."

Aesire's arm stiffened. "Nothing that cannot be circumvented." And he jumped off the roof to the ground below, making two stops in between.

Nasuada was riding on Battlestorm beside Zodion, contemplating how very similar the brothers were, when she felt it. The very small but powerful sense that someone's eyes were boring into her. She cast her eyes down a side street and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Hola leaning against the wall. Zodion must have caught the feeling as well.

"Want me to take care of her?"

Nasuada shook her head. _You wouldn't stand a chance, _she thought. "No," she said, hoping her fear would not outplay in her voice. "I will deal with her."

"Pity," he said. "Take this, then." He tossed her a vial of blue water. "That will guard your mind from hers."

_This looks exactly like the vial had when Aesire and I... _She trailed off. _The man that gave me that vial looked nothing like Zodion. Could it have been magic? _She tapped Battlestorm's sides and he pranced over to the alleyway. Nasuada dismounted and turned to Hola. Her tail and ears were hidden, her eyes veiled with her long hair.

"Aesire informed me of all that went on while I was deep underground. He said that you went quiet a distance to deceive him into thinking you were me. Do you deny this?"

"No," Nasuada said, softly. She had committed a horrible wrong. But it was not entirely her fault. Aesire said that someone had been plaguing her thoughts.

"And yet you come before me even after what I told you? Why?"

"Because I wish for your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness," she said, almost as a laugh. "Why would I give you something like that?"

"Because I..." Before Nasuada could finish her sentence Hola pushed herself off the wall, turned to Nasuada, gripped her under her neck and threw her against the wall. When Nasuada recovered, she saw something she had never thought she would ever see. Lines of tears ran down Hola's face.

"Be silent," she said, her voice for the first time even making a small indication of her emotion. She shook her head, appearing angered just by the fact that she was crying. Her grip was unbelievably strong. The strength in her hand rivaled that of a Kull's. She fixed her eyes onto her and Nasuada shriveled from the wrath that dwelled within them. "I am servant to no one; I answer to no thing. The rule of my actions is mine alone. What, then, makes you think that I will not simply suffocate the life out of you?"

As she held her against the wall it occurred to Nasuada how closely similar it was to when Aesire had held her against the wall of his room. _They would both kill anything without hesitation that stepped in between them, _she thought.

"Speak!" Hola said, harshly.

"It was not entirely my fault," Nasuada said.

Hola scoffed. "'Not entirely your fault?' Even if someone told you to do this, _you _are still the doer of the action! What matters that someone told you to do it?" She pulled back on Nasuada's neck and slammed her into the wall again, and then as her tears intensified she crumbled down and wrapped her tail around herself. Nasuada knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not touch me," Hola weakly said.

"Hola," she said gently. "Know that I am deeply sorry for what I did and that it shall never happen again."

"It never should have happened to begin with," she said.

"I know, and I am sorry."

Hola scoffed once more, only this time to herself. "Look at me- crumbled down sobbing." She stood and threw her hair back, drying her eyes with her tail. "Know this, human. This day you have lost all credibility, as well as trust that you may have had in me. Whether or not you regain that is up to you."

"So then, Aesire and you are alright?"

Hola's eyes softened as she looked up at the skies. "But, of course. Our love runs deeper than the deepest ocean. You," she said, looking almost disgustedly at Nasuada, "are no more than a tadpole out of place." With that she walked away, tail and ears now on full display.

Nasuada swallowed and returned to Battlestorm. She went back to Zodion's side and said, "Why didn't you help me when she attacked me?"

"You said you wanted to handle it yourself; so I let you. Out of sheer and simple curiosity, not that it surprises me, but why does that malformed abomination dislike you?"

"I did something horrible to her," she replied softly.

Zodion uttered a bark of laughter. "Good. Wonderful." Nasuada looked over at him. He seemed genuinely happy.

"Why does that please you?"

"Because whatever you did, it hurt her and pleased you and those two combined pleases me."

Nasuada's blood quickened and her face flushed. _He is _very _much like Aesire, _she thought.

* * *

**So long update because I've been juggling a lot of new shtuff. Getting a driver's lisence, woo! for that and everything. If it makes you feel any better I'm a good way down with the next chapter. OMG I got that Airsoft gun I mentioned a while back and it is AWESOME!**

**Why does Yu-Gi-Oh sound so much like You-Gay-Hoe; PDF file sounds like pedophile; I think Sarah Pailen( didn't spell that right) completely killed her chances of being president and lastly I've changed my mind. IT IS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**


	26. Islanzadi

**Writer of the North: I don't question that she is a good person. I simply and innocently believe that her entire campaign is based on pity and her pity crowd; it seems to me, is growing thin. Please don't hate me for that; simply exercising freedom of speech.**

**FlexManSteel: :) Oh I could explain that so very easily; but then there wouldn't be a reason for you to read the stories to come. **

**Valkyrie-chick: :) I know; I do too. He may be named after a species of fly that lives off in nowhere land, but I still like him. (The fly name was not deliberate) **

**EllenDraper: It says in the Almanac that one crown is equal to three dollars US. So the amount the Empire was going to pay Zodion would be equal to roughly six million dollars; and if you don't feel like doing math, the amount Nasuada offered him was 1.2 billion dollars. **

**dominicthewise: :) Not for quite some time under my current planning; but more on that later.**

**Obliterator1519: Maybe as a prequel, but I thought I did a decent job explaining it in chapter something when Hola arrived. They will arise in the story; but not likely in the way CP will do it.**

**Antclift: Really? I kind of like him. :( He didn't and that makes me sad; but Erik, being the super duper amazing brother he is, bought it for me.  
**

**A _lot _of people emailed me about Nasuada and Zodion; reading the signs supposedly given that underlines a future relationship. Allow me to set those rumors to rest. They are true. I tell you that spoiler because it will not happen for a while yet; and since you don't know when they will get together it's impossible to guess what influence on the story they will have. **

* * *

The black walls of Uru'baen drew nigh when the Varden ceased moving. They had not stopped marching for the past four days; day in and day out was always the same. The Varden had made camp less than two miles away from Uru'baen on a flat slopped hill and set defenses at the bottom, making approach from the bottom impossible. The only beings capable of scaling those fortifications were elves, Urgals dragons, or Riders.

Aesire sat alone in his room, shifting through the book of Lunarmist, his ability activated. His chin rested in one hand as his turned page after page; seeking some word or phrase that only his Lunarmist could see that would explain the change in his eyes. I now occupied both his eyes and the design integrated into them had changed. "Nothing," he said. "Absolutely nothing." He closed the book and set it aside, deactivating his Lunarmist. _I wonder if Galbatorix can read my thoughts right now. _He smiled at the thought. _If you are, you cannot escape. Eragon and I will defeat you. _There came no response.

"Hello," Eragon's voice came from outside.

"Eragon," he said, as his friend entered the tent. "Sit," he gestured to a chair adjacent to his.

"Still reading that book?"

"I have to," he responded adamantly. "There could be something we missed."

Eragon scoffed. "Yes, like almost two thirds of them. Face it, Aesire. We can't read those glyphs."

Aesire looked at Eragon through the corner of his eye; reading his thoughts by what he did. He knew this often frustrated the Rider, but what he did not know would not hurt him.

"You're anxious," he said. "And...excited?" Eragon nodded.

"For some reason, yes, I am. Every battle I've ever fought I've been scared out of my wits for, but this one is different."

"So what has changed?"

"This time," Eragon said confidently. "I _know _victory awaits us."

"And how do you know this? With Futurestar mounted against us it seems close to impossible."

"Futurestar is just a small convenience to Galbatorix."

"Being able to read your thoughts before you think them? That's small?"

Eragon relaxed into the chair. "We have the three smartest people in the world at our disposal. I am not concerned."

A long pause followed. "So when do we march on Uru'baen?"

Eragon's voice, when he responded, had an ounce of trepidation. "Tomorrow; at dawn, when the sun will be in the enemies eyes. The Elves will arrive some time today and we'll rest for as long as possible."

"What about the tunnel? Is everything prepared for that?"

"I sent five of the elves down to set explosive spells on every one of the support systems. At my word they'll come crashing down."

"You know when to destroy them?"

"A minute before the Varden break down the gates. So that once the gates come down the main force will already be destroyed."

"Precisely." Aesire looked down at the book of Lunarmist. "I wonder if there is anything else to be learned from these books. It's dangerous to leave them out in the open where anyone can..." At that moment the fires of his mind lit up like an inferno in a single line of logic that seemed so obvious he cursed himself for not noticing it before. "Of course!" said Aesire, grabbing the book and opening it. Eragon looked up at him, a questioning look on his face. "The Elves hide everything that they deem of danger, right?"

"Aye."

"But they left those secrets, or at the very least the keys to those secrets, with someone. Why then, would they divert from that path in these books?" Aesire closed his eyes and activated his Lunarmist, opening them as he began flipping through the book.

"What happened to your Lunarmist?" Eragon asked as he beheld Aesire's eyes.

"That is exactly what I mean to discover." He opened the book of Lunarmist to the final page and looked down on the script that no one could read. Glyph by glyph he began to understand what it said.

_If your eyes are so keen that you can make out these words, you have unlocked the true power of Lunarmist._

_This is Lunarmist's more powerful version. All of the Three Great Spells have such. In Lunarmist's most powerful state, all things shall be seen. Every facet of this world shall be revealed to you with the sight this power will grant you. To use The Eyes of The King, look at something and activate your Lunarmist as if you were giving a command to someone under your control. _Aesire looked up from the book and did as it said. The world around him exploded with detail. Every blade of grass became so sharply defined from it's fellows that it was like only one blade of grass occupied the tent. He could define every stitch in the wall of the tent sixty yards away as if they had just been freshly sewn. Eragon, when he looked at him, he could see into him. Every drop of blood in his veins, every hair on his head, every molecular structure that made up his body was clearly shown to him. He could see Eragon's brain and just by looking at it he could read his every thought.

_Now do you know the true power that Lunarmist holds. The Elves hid this power away for fear of the tampering of the world, causing chaos and havoc to ripe the world in two. If Lunarmist was to fall into the wrong hands, those people could see every attack, every defense and how to undermine them. The man to hold this power could be unstoppable._

At the bottom of the page there were three lines which took longer to read.

_Be wary if you fight the monsters of the dark, lest you become one of them. To whoever wields this awesome power will the dark monsters attempt to corrupt and control, and if care is not taken, eventually they shall succeed._

_The words of Vrael, Lord of the Riders._

Just Aesire was closing the book a page ran into the tent and said, "Master Shadeslayer! The Elves! They've arrived!" Aesire threw the book under his cot and went with Eragon outside and out to the edge of the hill. On the low and distant horizon the Elves armies moved with slow grace; in no particular order. When they beheld Uru'baen and subsequently the Varden's camp, a horn rose up.

"So the five races of this land now come together in open conflict," Aesire said. "Elves, Dwarfs, Urgals, Humans and Dragons will all cut each other to shreds to decide the fate of this land." The gallop of a horse from behind them drew Eragon's attention. Nasuada and Zodion rode up on a single stead.

"That was an elven horn," Zodion said, jumping of the mount.

"Aye," Eragon said shortly as he turned back to the elves.

"How many are there?" Nasuada asked. She seemed out of breath.

"Too many to count. I'd say almost a hundred thousand!"

Aesire looked down at them for three seconds and said, "Correction. One hundred thousand, two hundred and thirty one." Eragon was about to question him when Nasuada spoke.

"This day may yet yield victory. Zodion! Give Eragon your horse." Zodion handed the reins to Eragon. "Eragon," Nasuada said. "Go out with Arya and inform the Queen of our plan of attack."

"Yes, my lady."

As he leapt onto the horse, he saw Arya run up behind him and climbed up as well, the weight of her pregnancy holding her down.

"Are you up for this?"

"The Queen will demand an explanation, but yes."

* * *

As Eragon and Arya walked amongst the elven encampment Eragon felt like he was back in Du Weldenvarden. That feeling did not last as long as he had hoped. A fierce eyed elf stepped up to them, garbed in armor that shone like a star.

"Queen Islanzadí eagerly awaits you in her command tent."

The words slithered out into the air like a hostile snack. The elf turned and showed them to the red command tent. Holding the flap open as they entered, he released his hold and the room became only lit by a flameless lantern that hovered on a table. Sitting at the table were three elves, all garbed in the dress of war. Queen Islanzadí, Dathedr the friend of Arya, and one of the members of Islanzadí's court. All three were staring at them differently. The council member with detached disinterest, Dathedr with a guarded expression that had hints of relief, and the Queen with outright fury.

Eragon bowed and said, "Greetings, Queen Islanzadí." The Queen stood with soundless motion. Calmly, Arya greeted her as well.

"How dare you?" The three words came from the Queen with silent outrage. "How dare you, Shadeslayer, come before me as though you had done naught wrong since the day of your birth? How dare you, daughter, stand before your mother and Queen as though all were well?"

Dathedr leaned forward. "You're Majesty Islanzadí, there is no need for..."

"Silence," she said harshly. She looked back at Eragon with the piercing gaze of a hawk. "You have uprooted an entire millennium of Elvish ways and customs, the most Important of which being the continued purity in the line of the Royal Elven family. You have undermined Vrael himself. You, Arya, must have known better than this. You are a Princess of the mightiest race in all the land and yet you lower yourself to the level of a _farmer_! Explain yourself!"

Arya's eyes had been downcast but then she raised them so they were level with the Queen's. Eragon felt like he was standing in the line of archers as they glared at each other.

"How dare you, Mother?"

"How dare I what?" the Queen asked challengingly.

"How dare you bane me from your sight, banish me from the realm of my kin, send me out to live amongst races that were not my own and still expect to have hold over me?"

"I am your Queen." The words were spoken like a death threat.

"And as you just testified I am a Princess. And yet, regardless of this, you banished your own daughter."

"If you had not..."

"If _I _had not done something this never would have come to pass? Is that your believe? Do not think to blame my banishment and torture on me. If I had been more like you, Mother, content to sit in your den while Galbatorix grows strong enough to rip down Du Weldenvarden, it would have worked out much differently for a time. The hard fact remains, however, that eventually Galbatorix would grow strong enough to wave our defenses aside as if they were nothing and kill or enslave every elf in the forest. So aye; perhaps it is my fault that I am not a proud coward like those who came before me."

A deathly silence filled the tent. It was so quiet Eragon hardly dared to breathe. Islanzadí sat after a long moment and splayed her arms out in front of her; thinly restrained anger in her demeanor.

"Daughter; I would not be bereft of your presence for another seventy years. Even for our eternal lives that is no small span of time. However, you must know this. Because of what you have chosen neither you nor this human, though Rider he may be, or any children that may result from this union can ever sit upon the Knotted Throne in Ellesmera. Elvish law dictates this- that all who sit as the King and Queen of the Elves must be of pure Elven blood. It is my hope that you will not hold this against me, for it is not by my hand that this sentence is given." She withdrew her arms and rested them in her lap.

"I will not hold this against you Mother; as I was fully aware of the repercussions of my actions before I took them. It is by no fault of yours that that these actions were taken." Despite her words a small tear appeared in her eye before disappearing as she blinked.

"Very well then," Islanzadí said. "Let us proceed. Shadeslayer, what news do you bring?"

Eragon took a deep breath and relayed everything to the Queen, starting with Aesire's plan of attack on Uru'baen, moving to the Three Great Spells found under Dras'Leona, and finally to Futurestar. Contrary to Eragon's expectation, the Queen's face remained completely neutral during his speech.

"And how do you plan on combating this new spell of the King's?"

"I have yet to decide."

"And when does Nasuada intend to attack the black city my fair kin once inhabited?"

"At dawn tomorrow, when the sun is in the enemies eyes."

"Then she shall have the Elves' full power behind her attack. I bring nigh on a hundred thousand elves with me..."

"One hundred thousand, two hundred and thirty one, to be absolutely precise," Eragon said, recalling what Aesire had said. Islanzadí stared at him as if she was going to comment but then seemed to decide not to.

"They shall be at the Varden's disposal. How many Elves will you need to fight Galbatorix?"

"None," Eragon said. All the Elves in the tent directed their attention to him in outright astonishment.

"Rider Eragon," Islanzadí said, "your bravery is duly noted, but this no contest of feats of arms. The fate of the entire world rests on this battle and if you should die at Galbatorix's hand, the chances of victory will be next to none."

"I understand that, you're Majesty. But when I am fighting someone as powerful as Galbatorix, I can't be moving so slowly as to accommodate many elves. I must be able to move swiftly and silently if I will have any chance. All I need is Saphira."

"You are sure of this?"

"Aye."

Islanzadí breathed deeply through her nose as she looked at him. "I will place a hundred of my finest spell casters on stand by. You have but to call to them and they shall rush to your aid."

"Who will serve as the focal point for my thoughts?" Eragon asked. If a spell caster did not have a mind he was familiar with to direct his thoughts towards, they would be swept up in the numbers the following battle would entail.

"Arya," Islanzadí said. "You are the finest of spell weavers. Will you stay with this force of elves so that they can be at the ready when Eragon calls to them?"

"Yes," she said. "Eragon knows my mind better than any, but for Saphira."

"Dathedr; send word to all the elves that they are to follow the lead of the Varden in the attack and when they are in the city to wreak havoc among the Empire. Let those who broke down our mighty trees suffer our wrath."

"Yes, my liege," he said bowing and exited the tent.

"Go now," Islanzadí said to Eragon and Arya. "Rest and recover strength."

"Wait," the elven council member said, raising a slender hand. "What is to become of the Elven world at the conclusion of this battle?"

"I don't know." Eragon exited the tent.

* * *

_Eragon stood in a sea of black clouds that swirled below his knees. "So it's you again," he said as he saw the black clad man standing before him._

_"Aye; it is."_

_"You know you hold no sway on my mind. Why, then, do you stand against me?"_

_"I believe we've had this discussion before. I hate you; pure and simple."_

_"For whatever I did to you I apologize. But what is the point in torturing me?"_

_"You were fairly warned, Rider. Continue to fight against me and everything that you hold dear will be ripped away from you. You were fairly warned. _

_

* * *

Eragon stood a mirror supported by a black tripod, adjusting his armor. __The day has finally come, _he thought. _The last dregs of my revenge will be sated. _He looked off at Uru'baen as it awoke in the new morning air. _Soon I will spill your blood, Galbatorix; for you spilled the blood of thousands. Justice will be brought upon you._

He strained to get the tie of a breastplate to go on, but it remained stubborn. _Now I know why I hate breastplates, _he thought to himself.

"That's hardly fair," Aesire said from behind him. He gripped the ties and forced them over and tied them together, nearly suffocating Eragon.

"Reading my thoughts again?"

"It's not telepathy. You could do it if you wanted to. And besides; I'll need to be able to hear your thoughts while we fight Galbatorix."

"You aren't going with me to fight him. I'm doing it alone."

"Saphira can carry two; it would be simply foolish to only take one. Think of this as a little sub condition for my aid in this war."

Oh, just let him,Saphira said. His skill will be helpful.

"Very well," he said. "But follow my lead, okay?"

"Right."

* * *

Eragon clung to Saphira's neck spike, Aesire's arm tight around his waist, flying above the Varden's armies bolstered by Urgals, Dwarfs and Elves. The horn of the four races called out across the land. _Today this ends_,thought Eragon. _Today I will have vengeance for my uncle and my father._

From the center of Uru'baen, on the top of a citadel that towered over the city, the head and shoulders of great black dragon stood up and looked down on them as an eagle does a mouse.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen: I was looking through my random generator for today's random section; which I usually like to have three or four things in. But I found one today that made me say, "That deserves to stand alone." Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a fact. **

**On the 2001 New Zealand census, 53,715 people listed their religion as Jedi. People...this saddens me. :) **


	27. The Final Battle Begins

**BEFORE I GET TO THE CHAPTER RESPONSES I WANT TO SAY THIS!**

**ALL OF YOU HOW HAVE LIMITED ACCESS TO NEWS AND ALL THOSE WHO ARE NOT YET AWARE, THIS GOES TO YOU!**

**AS OF TODAY, MARCH 23 OF 2011 CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI HAS ANNOUCED THE TITLE, COVER, AND RELEASE DATE FOR THE FOURTH BOOK OF THE INHERATENCE CYCLE. I WILL REVELVE NO MORE ABOUT IT; I'LL LET YOU DO THAT, I'M JUST PHSYCED!**

**Owltalon: :) Thank you very much. I have worked very hard on it.**

**Aiedail94: :) I'm glad you spent that much time reading and enjoying, and hope that your expectations will continue to be met. :)**

**R0xas The Destroyer of Worlds: :) I know; right? I'm the Supreme Chancellor! You'd think they'd tell me these things. :)) Well, I guess if you liked the old ones better that's your prerogative (love that word). I just like this one better.**

**Daxxx: :) There will be two more stories to follow and the final battle is far in the future. :) I love Aesire too. Maybe it's because he's based on my brother, but that's just one possible explanation.**

**FlexManSteel: That will be explained as well. :)**

**Prince of Madness 54: :) I wonder if Old Zealand got destroyed because it was full of Siths. Yeah, I had to chuck out one of my better ideas for a scene during the Uru'baen fight because I didn't want to copy Lelouch in so many ridiculous ways. :(**

**Valkyrie-chick: I feel your pain about the sick thing. As for Aesire's Lunarmist question; no. His Lunarmist can only read the book of Lunarmist. In order to read the other two you would have to have to have fully mastered those spells as well. She is; she really just is. Getting mad at Eragon for killing the Ra'zac; who more or less built the storyline. **

**Oblit1519: Have no fear, they will come up. Just not in this book. In CP's books it never said that Eragon would need either to kill of Galbatorix; although it is heavily implied. I am staying within most of the established cannon. **

**Alice Prince: YEAH IT IS! :)**

**Antclift: :( Then it saddens me to have had to write this chapter.  
First part of your question; he read them because the full strength of his Lunarmist came out. And he knew were they were because he had tried to read them earlier in the story, when they first found them. **

* * *

Like a black cloud of dread fate, Shruikan rose from the citadel's top and floated up to their level without apparent effort. On his back sat Galbatorix. Black shoulder length hair tumbled down like a net of raven feathers. Black armor inlayed with red veins of transparent crystal was tied down to his form. A sword was sheathed at his side, the color pitch black. His eyes, when Eragon looked into them, seemed endlessly deep and dark.

Shruikan stopped when he was level with Saphira. There he stayed while Saphira growled at him. A deep _boom_ came from the ground below as the Varden's battering ram began to break down the main gates of Uru'baen. Galbatorix raised his hands out to either side and said, "Welcome to Ilirea, Eragon Shadeslayer, and Saphira Brightscales. Long have I waited for you to enter my domain once again. It is an honor to know that a Rider of such renowned was under my very nose for nearly twenty years."

"Look," Aesire said, pointing down to the main gate. Just inside the Black Gate stood so many men that Eragon could hardly comprehend how they stood in such a relatively small space. "Whatever you do, do not think of the trap," Aesire said.

"I know," Eragon said.

"Tell me, O Honored Rider, have you yet learned the truth of the Three Great Spells?"

"You will get no answers from me, Galbatorix."

"Then perhaps I will get an answer from Aesire. After all, he and I do go back quite some time."

"I have set those days far in my past," Aesire said, eyes narrowing.

"Does a sword cut hurt any the less because you cannot go back and change it? How Wolf Ears loves someone that has done what you have is far beyond me."

Aesire's hand tightened around his sword. "You are trying to engender anger from me so that your Futurestar can be more effective."

Galbatorix's eyes brightened. "Ah, so you have learned of them. Then you have learned of Futurestar, my own crafted power, and thus of the impossibility of this venture." He reached out with one arm as the battering ram of the Varden collided with the gates once more. "Rider Eragon, Dragon Saphira; long have I waited for your safe arrival. I have done everything in my power to assure your safety until you arrived here."

"For example," Eragon cut him off. "You send the Ra'zac to murder my uncle and father and then you send them to destroy my home? Is that how you protect someone?"

"But the Ra'zac did that of there own free will. Do not you recall the younger of the two telling the older that they could tell me that Brom was killed when they were capturing him?"

Eragon thought of the time when he had killed the last remaining Ra'zac; when it had tried to tell Eragon something about Galbatorix but could not. "Perhaps when you sent them to find me they had something that could be called free will. But when you sent them after Roran and to destroy Carvahall they had no more free will then the tightest bound slave."

"And is that a bad thing, Eragon, that such vile creatures be bound in chains? I rather thought you would thank me for sending them to Helgrind so that you could dispose of them. How thankless the Riders have become since the Fall."

"A Fall made by your own hand," Eragon growled.

"Was it?" Galbatorix asked in a placating voice. The air vibrated as the Varden sent their battering ram against the Black Gates again. The doors showed no sign of breaking. "Think back to your days in Ellesmera, Eragon Shadeslayer. How little did your Elven mentor tell you about the Fall? How much more time did he devote to the study of Urgals than the blood that flows through your veins as a Rider? Answer truthfully, Rider Eragon. How much did Oromis and Glaedr tell you of the Rider's Great Fall? How much did they hide?"

"They would never withhold the truth from me," Eragon said vehemently.

"No? Your father, your brother, the Eldunari? It seems to me that the only thing they were truly truthful about was things of the least importance. Did not they withhold the truth from you about your family and the source of my power?"

"You are a vile abomination," Eragon growled. "And Saphira and I will see your blood spilled." The battering ram of the Varden slammed into the Black Gate with enough force to generate a long crack in the doors. Arrows and spears began jabbing through the gap. But the Varden would not be stopped.

A smile spread on Galbatorix's lips and he uttered one fell laugh. "Aesire; you never told him, did you?" A look of comic hysteria came onto the King's face and he began to laugh.

"Told me what?" Eragon asked, looking back at Aesire.

"Nothing," Aesire said harshly.

"Nothing?" Galbatorix said and fell into a fit of laughter once more.

"What did you not tell me?" Eragon demanded to Aesire.

"Let me tell you, Shadeslayer," Galbatorix said. Another boom echoed in the air as the Varden's battering ram bashed the Gates again. "Do you believe that when Durza emerged from the dark caverns below Dras'Leona after his three day long experiment with Aesire I forget he existed? No. I watched him as closely as I had once watched the Foresworn. And so it came to pass that on Aesire's fourth birthday, the power of Lunarmist awoke inside of him. It wasn't until the age of fifteen that it had ripened to the point of usefulness."

"Stop it," Aesire said softly with downcast eyes.

"A week before he was fifteen I sent one of the Ra'zac to his home and bargain for his services. Oh, the offer was rich. His family and who would follow in his line would be immune from taxes and they would live in the finest of conditions. No member of his family would ever be conscripted to my army. But no; though the rewards would have been great, and Aesire refused."

"Stop this," Aesire said. Eragon saw a drop of liquid fall from his face.

"And this is the best part of it," Galbatorix said with an insane sneer. "On the day of his fifteenth birthday his father sent him and his brother out to decide which one would get his fortunes. And when Aesire went to his wagon would you care to guess who was waiting for him?"

"Hola," Eragon said, remembering Aesire's account of his life with her.

"One name to name her," Galbatorix said snidely. "Another is an assassin hired by myself to either recruit or kill Aesire." Eragon was dumbfounded. His jaw sank down and he looked from Galbatorix to Aesire and back again. "The little merchant fell in love with her and so accepted my offer of servitude. He was one of the commanding officers of both the Urgal army and the army on the Burning Plains. It was he who ordered the Twins to kill Ajihad and Murtagh to kill Hrothgar. Of course he, to this day, remains convinced that she loves him in return." Galbatorix's words were punctuated by the boom and crack of the Black Gates as they continued to break.

Eragon looked back at Aesire. "Is it true?" Drops of liquid fell from his downcast eyes.

"Parts of it; yes. Parts of it; no. I was the commander of his armies after you killed Durza and I did order the deaths of Ajihad and Hrothgar. But Hola would never have killed me, even if I did not accept Galbatorix's offer."

"And as I said he remains convinced that Wolf Ears returns his affections," Galbatorix said with a sneer of derision.

Aesire took one short breath and said, "Galbatorix."

"Hmm?"

Aesire raised his head with the left side of his mouth perked up in a vicious grin and locked gazes with the King. "Strike one," he said in softly. "Now!" he said to Eragon.

Eragon opened his palm to the Black Gates below as the Varden's ram began to open the doors. "Jierda!" A series of explosions echoed throughout the surrounding area. For a split moment the solders waiting to combat the Varden stood; oblivious to the fate that the word Eragon had uttered had doomed them to. Then the ground for three hundred feet imploded in on itself and the innumerable solders fell into the gapping maw of the tunnel that awaited them. As Aesire raised his head fully he showed the small vile of liquid Zodion had given to Nasuada slowly dropping water to fake tears.

Within a minute, the Elves had reformed the ground over the hole and the Varden poured into Uru'baen. Galbatorix looked down at his Gates with an expression of dethatched interest. "The both of you planned that ahead of time to delay me until this could happen?"

"Indeed," Aesire said, sitting up right and activating his Lunarmist. "With the power of Futurestar at your disposal, you would soon learn of this trap. So the obvious answer was to convince you there was nothing to be concerned about. To make you look to your next move and not you're last," he said with satisfaction.

* * *

**Feel like a shaved off chapter? Not exactly what you were expecting and/or hoping for? The first thing I'd like to point out is that I've never been what you'd call awesome with battle scenes; I don't know anyone who can give me advice on them is why, but that will hinder me not! The second thing I'd like to point out is that CP PUT A RELEASE DATE ON HIS FOURTH BOOK AFTER, LIKE, FOUR YEARS! I was excited and my Countdown Clock for chapter updates was getting mad at me. **


	28. The Eldunari

**For all the reviewers and messengers who responded about the fourth book update for the last chapter, I want to say this. I KNOW, RIGHT? For the past four years I've spent my spare time planning strategic attacks on CP's home if he doesn't hurry up! **

**mjplanet: I know exactly what you're talking about. When Brisingr came out I wouldn't have known about it unless I saw some random stranger reading it on the subway. **

**Aiedail94: Yeah, I decided to just go onto Google and type in inheritance book 4 and this news update came up and it said, "Christopher Paolini sets a release date for the fourth book of the best-selling series; set to be released November 8th." I was in tears. **

**Valkyrie-chick: :) Yeah face. Me too. :) I spent, probably, three hours trying to get that down, simply because I had no premise but a small section in Brisingr to go off of for Galbatorix. :) IIIIII dddddoooooonnnnn''''''ttttt kkkkknnnnnooooowwww. (In case you can't read that it's says I don't know.) Guess you'll just have to wait to find out. I did say they have an unhappy ending, but I also said that that ending didn't involve adultery. What could this mean? Again, :), you'll just have to keep reading. **

**Owltalon: :) Yeah, but my ability in explicit material don't extended to blood and guts. I don't know; I have severe ****Hemophobia and so battle scenes don't play out well with me. **

**Oblit1519: I just really hate blood and gore stuff. Makes me just shiver thinking of the word. **

**Daxxx: :) I've subscribed to them since CP or however made the site made it. **

* * *

Galbatorix looked down at the destruction wrought on his men. Even with the colossal loss of numbers, Galbatorix had drawn all his men to him, and thus still had a very large number. His black eyes met Eragon's. "Well, Rider Eragon; it seems I have underestimated you. I still have the Eldunari. So even without Futurestar, I can easily dispose of this miserable rebellion."

"For the moment only, Galbatorix. Soon they shall be freed of you."

An insane laugh burst from Galbatorix. "Free of me? They are my slaves and they shall remain as such for the rest of time! And so shall Saphira and the green egg!" Eragon thought of Katelyn and just as he did, he groped after the thought, willing it to return, but it was too late. Galbatorix's eyes widened and his smirk stretched across his mouth. "The daughter of Roran Stronghammer! I might have known!" With a blast of wind and flame, Shruikan dipped up and around and flew down to Uru'baen.

"After them!" Eragon shouted.

"No," Aesire said.

"What? He's going after Roran!"

"Yes, he is. Which means his attention will be distracted from his Eldunari. Now is our chance to free them!"

Eragon yearned to go and defend his cousin, but the logic of what Aesire said was impregnable. With disgust he said, "Where do you think he's hiding them?"

"He has to have them so close that he can reach them and suck power from them at any given time..."

"You obviously don't understand the range of a spell caster, especially Galbatorix. That idea could encompass all of Uru'baen and far beyond."

"You didn't let me finish. I'm convinced that he wouldn't allow mere servants to handle them, for fear of treachery. Therefore, since Murtagh is dead and the third egg couldn't have hatched, he would only trust himself to defend them. They must be close to where he spends most of his time."

"His throne room," Eragon said, completing his thought. _Saphira_, he said. Before he could say any more, Saphira opened her jaws and let loose a great roar and plummeted to the castle.

"His throne room would be near the top of the castle," Aesire said, tightening his grip around Eragon as Saphira sped up the speed of her dive. "He would post many men between him and the entrance on every level so no one could get up there without his wanting it. Stop!" He shouted as Saphira pulled up past one of the first black spirals. He stood up in the saddle and activated his Lunarmist.

"What are you doing?"

"Eyes of the King. Very few things can be hidden from them. I can see through most anything." He scanned the walls for a moment before he said, "There," pointing down to a raised section of the castle. Saphira flapped down to it and Eragon looked at Aren.

_Don't suppose at time will ever come when the energy Brom gave me will be more greatly needed. _He pointed the ring at the wall and intoned, "Jierda du grind!" With a grinding sound, the magic took affect. As soon as it touched the walls, it was blocked by numerous spells. However, Eragon persisted. After nearly a minute with Eragon's spell having ever-increasing amounts of energy poured into it, the walls cracked. Eragon locked in on the split, putting enough pressure to crush a bolder onto the crack until more and more lined the walls. Finally, the walls collapsed, sending rubble falling to the streets below. Saphira flew through the gap and landed on the floor inside.

Galbatorix's black throne stood on the opposite side of the room, beyond the reach of any light, with black rugs as thick as Eragon's leg for Shruikan to rest upon. Eragon closed his eyes and opened his mind. As soon as he did, a confused yammer of thousands of voices filled his mind to the point of paralyzing him. He opened his eyes and said, "Jierda."

With a snap of his fingers, a section of the floor exploded. Eragon stepped up to the hole and looked down. A room of grey concrete lay below the floor, beneath several inches of steel. Eragon jumped down into it and gasped. Black shelves lined the walls and filled the center of the room. On each shelf rested Eldunari of every size and color, ranging from ones no bigger than a pebble to ones so large Eragon wondered how the shelf supported its weight. However, these Eldunari were not like Glaedr's. Instead of flashing with random sparks of light as if a fire was lit inside, the Eldunaris' flashing lights were as dim as a candle lit a mile away and as infrequent as they were short. No more than a small flicker came from the very largest of Eldunari and the smaller ones seemed all but extinguished.

"Galbatorix needed Futurestar," Eragon said as Aesire jumped down into the room with him.

"Why?"

"He's sucked the life out these Eldunari. They're barely alive." He stepped up and laid a hand on a green Eldunari. He felt no life force from it. "He's sucked them dry."

"How is that possible? I thought Eldunari drew their energy from something around them."

"That's never been proven; it's only a theory. Whatever happened, Galbatorix drained these Eldunari before they had a chance to recover strength."

"How long can he last with the ones that remain?"

"Optimistically? Another year. He wants to bring back the Rider's for more reasons than to rule Alagaesia. He wants, _needs _more Eldunari to fuel his body. As it is, his strength must be failing even now."

"But there's thousands of these," Aesire said, seeming confused.

"To be able to kill off hundreds of thousands of Riders almost single handedly, Galbatorix _must _have been using all the Eldunari available to him and his power has only increased over the past hundred years. Therefore, he has only been drawing more from these Eldunari, not less. Many of these," Eragon said, feeling as though he were about to cry at the fate of the dragons, "seem to be dead. In addition, the ones that are alive do not seem strong enough to fuel even a man's finger; much less his body."

"Eragon," Aesire said delicately. "We must go."

"And leave them all here?" Eragon said furiously.

"Eragon, you yourself just said many of them are dead and that Galbatorix cannot be drawing enough energy to fuel himself. Therefore, the Eldunari are no longer our concern. We must go back and fight him."

"What did they do to deserve this, Aesire?" he asked, looking out at all of them. "What justice could this possible be?"

"I don't believe in justice," he said gently, but adamantly. "What I believe in is logic; pure and clear rational thinking. It will never betray your trust. Now, we must go."

"Is this the fate of all dragons- to be set on a shelf and have the life sucked out of until they are no more?"

"Eragon!" Aesire said sharply. "This will be their fate if you let Galbatorix's twisted reasoning invade your mind!"

"I wanted to go back to Carvahall," he said, almost to himself. "I would have just left them here."

Aesire eyes narrowed. "You think this is your fault?"

Eragon met his gaze. "Isn't it?"

Aesire reached forward and gripped his shoulder, pulling to turn him around. "Listen to me, you fool. How is this in any way your fault? How is any of this your fault? Your mother's mother was not even conceived when Galbatorix dragged his worthless carcass out of the Spine. Are you tired of fighting him?" he asked criticizingly. He slipped the tie of a hunting knife out of his belt and pulled it out of his sheath. "Here, use mine. I'd hate for you magnificent weapon to have some blood on it." He stepped forward closer until his face was directly in front of his. He pushed the knife into Eragon's hand, forcing his finger to wrap around the hilt. "Are you tired of all of this; the fighting, the death, the evil? End it. Just raise that knife to your neck and end it. You blame yourself for these dragons' fate? The worst you can be blamed for is being born at the wrong time in the wrong place! So go ahead; put that knife to your neck and bring your self-pitying to fruition! End your discomfort by knowing that Galbatorix will shroud everyone you care about in a cloak of misery that will have an end when the heavens come crashing down!" He let go of Eragon's hand and stepped back. The knife clattered against the ground. "No?" His voice softened. "Eragon; how can you possible blame yourself for what Galbatorix has done? How can you take what that mad man has done for a hundred years and place it on yourself? Such a weight will destroy you!"

"What is not my fault, Aesire? It is my fault Oromis, Ajihad, Hrothgar, Murtagh, Brom, Garrow, and countless others are dead. If I had not been here, they never would have died. Now I've taken away Arya's throne and her standing with her mother."

Aesire stepped forward and delivered a powerful punch to Eragon's gut. Eragon bent over and moaned. When he stood up Aesire said, "When words will not go through a man's ear, you make another way in." When Eragon said nothing, Aesire breathed deeply through his nostrils. "Very well then. My one condition for fighting the Empire with you." That caught Eragon's attention. He lifted his eyes from the floor and met Aesire's gaze. "As promised it will do only good for you. When we vanquish Galbatorix _you _will step up to take his place on the throne."

"What!" Eragon gasped out.

"And not just over the Empire. No. Over _all_ of Alagaesia. From Doru Araeba you will rule over all the land."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Eragon burst out. "The Dwarfs will never agree to allow me to rule them and the Queen said neither I nor Arya nor can any descendants we will have ever rule the Elves!"

Aesire smiled. "There. That's better. Back to your self doubting ways." He closed his eyes and said, "How will you do it? I'm not sure of that. All I know is that it shall come to pass with or without your cooperation."

"Are you congratulating me for having self doubt?"

Aesire scoffed and reopened his eyes. "Better to have a man who is wary of his limitations than a man who is drunk on his own inadequacy.

* * *

**M'kay, so since I mentioned my bad ****Hemophobia in the chapter responses, I thought I'd throw in one of the most ridicules fears I found on a phobia site. I swear to God, if you go to the site it will be there. **

**Because of Fanfiction's awsome number limit for words, I'm forced to type this out with a space seperating each letter so that it won't pick it up as one word and block it.**

******H i p p o p o t o m o n s t r o s e s q u i p e d a l i o p h o b i a**: That is a real word. Now, without using any search engine try and guess what phobia it is. This is a good faith author/reader interaction thing. Feel free to cheat if that's your fancy, however. What ever gets you out of bed in the morning. :) Fair warning, this site includes such phobias as the fear of ideas, the fear of rooms, fear of words, and the fear of moths. So, your chances are slim of guessing correctly. I'll let you know if any body got it right next time I update. 

**(AN: Yes, I know. Grind means gate, or gates for some of you more literal folk, but I could not for the life of me find the word for walls. So I was forced to compromise.) **

**Last finally note; you're going to want to pay attention to this.**

_**My original estimate for the completion of my current story/stories of three books is turning up to be a tad bit inaccurate. So, not to copy CP and what I mean by that is that I did not do this purposefully, the story will be extended to include a fourth book. What happened there is I had to insert a story in between the second and third, not put a fourth onto the end. Just thought I'd clear that up. **_


	29. Revalation

**Owltalon: :) That guess was actually closer than mine when I first read it.**

**OoOXylionOoO: :) Thank you.**

**Valkyrie-chick: :) Ouch. I remember when I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled. I only had to get two though. Theoretically, according to Glaedr, they were already dead. Galbatorix simply sucked the energy out of them before they had a chance to recover it.**

**FlexManSteel: :) CORRECT! Fear of long words, which the irony of that is simply fantastic.**

**Prince of Madness 54: :) Yeah I wouldn't copy Code Geass that bad. Eventually he will die, like the rest of us mortals, but that's a while in coming.**

**Antclift: I have two hundred dollar bet with my friend Samantha about wither he'll have, like, an emotional break down before the final battle in the actual book. :) It's the fear of long words, which just makes the most beautiful irony. The fourth book I'll explain in maybe a bit better and clear detail. When I first set out making BloodFire I planned the entire book series (because I am not a one book person) to be composed of three books. But now, looking forward, if I kept it like that I would make the second or third book insanely long. Like, 60 chapters with four thousand words a chapter long. So, I'm going to implement a fourth book.**

* * *

Hola leapt forward at the solder with his raised sword descending on her like a flaming arrow. Just as the tip of the sword was at eye level, Hola dispatched him with a bite to the neck. She knew it often disconcerted others how she went about fighting, but in her opinion teeth and claws had been used far longer than swords and spears. _I'm hardly a human, _she thought as she danced around two attacking solders and slashed their backs open with her short claws. _But just because I can summon forth any part of a wolf's features and add them to my human anatomy doesn't mean I should have to subscribe to human combat tactics. _She flicked her head to the side to avoid a solder's downward slash, pivoted to the side and kicked the man's legs out from under him. Instead of killing him, she jabbed her heel into his collar bone.

Her tail caught the silver edge of a sword as she jumped past a cut and slash from a young solder. Her blood quickened as the few bits of fur fell to the ground. She surged forward and pivated to the side so fast she seemed to disappear. As the solder paused with confusion she gripped his wrist from the side and with devilish strength snapped the limb so hard and fast to the right it severed it from his body.

The solder hardly had time to cry out in pain as she plunged the man's sword through his gut. He crumpled down into a small heap. She tossed her hair and inspected her tail. The sword had cut through almost ten hairs of fur. Snorting with contempt, she hid it away for fear of future damage. She twitched her ears with annoyance as the cavalry of the King of Surda rode past. Her ears were so delicate that they could hear the tiniest changes in the beating of someone's heart when they lie. Because of this the unrestrained noise of battle gave her a headache. She hid her ears away as well, hoping to calm the pulsing in her head.

She looked to her side as the clanging of armor arouse from a barrack. Thirty men hurried outside, looking to have just been awoken. They paused as they saw her standing in the middle of a pile of solders.

"You could not have possibly defeated those men."

Hola released her hold on her ears and allowed them to flick up. She lifted her lips to bare her fangs and flexed her hand until her fingernails sharpened into claws. _I don't like changing myself so much, but I also don't believe that I can handle so many in full human form. _"Then come and fight me," she said menacingly. "Show me how much confidence you have in your skill, you small minded blood sucking ticks." The lot of them charged her, like cows charging to the slaughter. She tightened her hand as she prepared to spill man's blood once more.

* * *

Saphira dipped down into a right angle dive as Shruikan slashed past her, razor claws skimming her back and missing Eragon by inches. Eragon hacked at him as he turned to attack her again.

"So that's why you need the Riders to return," Eragon shouted as Saphira let loose a torrent of fire at the black dragon, enraged by the death of the Eldunari. "The question's always picked at my mind. Why would you raise those who would have the power to stop you? You need the Dragons, not the Riders. You're running out of fuel." It gave Eragon unsavory glee as he scored a hit on Shruikan's shoulder and exclaimed, "Brisingr!" The iridescent blade ignited in a fiery ball that consumed Shruikan's flesh. It occurred to Eragon, though he paid the thought little attention, that the dragon was hardly protected by wards, an error that he would have never dreamed the King would make.

"Eragon!" Aesire shouted an instant before a black mass rammed Saphira's side like a battering ram. Saphira was thrown through the air for a few hundred feet before she snapped her wings open and leveled out. The Shruikan, or rather what appeaered to br Shruikan that Eragon had burned with Brisingr, faded like mist.

A burst of flame jetted out of Saphira's maw and she pointed herself to the new black dragon that sailed hundreds of feet above her. She flew at him as fast and hard as she could, flapping her wings with such manic intensity that if the inner bones failed to move as she intended them to, her wings would likely snap off. Shruikan made no effort to dodge her attack. Instead he pointed at the blue arrow buzzing at him and caught Saphira like Eragon would catch a stick thrown at him. A line of sweat rolled down Galbatorix's temple and a sign of weariness crawled over his face.

_He's tiring, _Eragon thought.

"Perhaps," Galbatorix said. "But now I have you precisely where I want you." Then he rose out his arm to them and Shruikan unleashed the fury of his teeth and claws. He was far older than Saphira, his claws as long as Brisingr. With them he sliced great cuts into Saphira's underside, her magical protection doing hardly anything to protect her.

_Saphira, _Eragon said.

_What,_ she responded through the pain.

_Take us to the ground. We're at a disadvantage so long as he can use Shruikan to attack us. _Saphira disengaged herself from Shruikan by snapping at the crest of his head. Shruikan pulled back to avoid her fangs and when he did, she kicked him with all her might and dipped down to the pillaged city below. When Eragon looked back, he saw that Shruikan was flying down to the city as well, but at opposite angle. He forgot the observation as Saphira landed on one of the tiers of Galbatorix's black citadel. Eragon leapt off of her and immediately laid a hand over her wounds. "Waíse heill." Saphira heaved a sigh as the cuts mended. Eragon made sure to fashion the spells so he would gather strength from the vast pool inside Aren and not himself.

"Look out!" Aesire shouted.

An instant later, Shruikan plummeted out of the sky, razor sharp claws bared. He swooped over Saphira and continued over head, preparing for another dive. "Separate," Aesire said. "If we separate they'll have to come at us separated as well."

"They aren't after you!" Eragon replied.

"I only wish that were true. Believe me Eragon," His face grew somber, as if he had just gotten news of a loved one's death. "I know whereof I speak."

Eragon was about to protest when Shruikan dove at them once more. _He's not even trying to hurt us. He's playing with us. _"Fine," he said quickly. _Saphira._

_I do have ears, little one._

_Be careful._

_It is they who should be careful. _And with that she jumped into the air after Shruikan, letting loose a deafening roar and a burst of flame. Eragon turned back to Aesire. "What if they decide to pick us off one by one?"

"Then Saphira will give them trouble. They cannot focus long enough to capture or kill you or me with Saphira harrying them from all directions." He pointed at the entrance of the tier. "Go through there, take the two stairways, take a hard right and continue on straight. The passageway will give you an unobstructed view of the battle below. May as well make ourselves useful while on the run. It's imperative that Galbatorix comes after me and not you. He knows me and of my power, so if he thinks that by illuminating me it will make his task easier he will come after me."

"Why is it so important?"

"You'll find out. Couldn't tell you anyway." And with that, he ran down the flight of stairs that led to a lower level. Eragon heaved a sigh as he watched him go and then followed his direction on where to go.

* * *

Hola pushed through her weariness as the last of the solders charged her. Gripping his neck under the collar bone she tightened her grip until his neck constricted his air ways and he suffocated. She let him drop as she sagged against a wall. Keeping herself partially human and partially wolf was excreting in the extreme. Normally her tail and ears required little to no effort to keep visible, but keeping her claws, fangs and animalistic grace wore on her. She cringed as a sharp spike of pain emanated from the long cut on her lower leg that stretched from her knee to her hip. _Lucky bastards, _she thought. The only reason the solder had managed to land the blow was because of sheer trickery, for she had bit his throat out. Walking was almost impossible with the gash.

The sound of shouting orders grabbed her attention as twenty solders surrounded her, some pointing spears and arrows at her; others crouched down and ready with their sabers. She growled as she looked around wildly for some means of escape. She could not fight twenty solders, which had the foresight to attack at once, with her leg. If not for the cut on her leg, she could have beaten them with ease. _I'll never be able to turn completely into a wolf in time. I'd look like a hedgehog with how many arrows that'd put in me by that time. _

She gripped her leg as she prepared to lunge at the weakest looking man, intending to flee after getting past him. Just as she raised her leg to walk, however, she flexed the cut muscle too far and ripped completely.

She let out a pained cry as she went down. Three of the solders made to move towards her when the captain said, "Stand your ground! Stay where you are! Who knows what this abomination can do. Galbatorix gave orders that if this wolf girl was found she was to be executed immediately, with great caution. Zeflan, if you would."

A solder with a wicked looking halberd stepped up beside her and raised the weapon, ready to severe her head from her neck. As the blade began its descent Hola thought, _My sole regret is that I could not bare my child. _Then she lowered head and waited for the blow to fall.

A deep throated hiss came from one of the buildings beside them. The solder with the halberd looked up just in time for a mass of fur and claws to drive him into the ground. For a moment the solder fought back, but then he lay still and a puddle of blood began to form below his neck. Solembum rose from his kill, red eyes lit with the fury of battle.

"Solembum," Hola said, confused.

"Here," he said harshly, and tossed her a small vile of liquid with his teeth. "Angela made that for you. Pour it on that cut and it should heal relatively quickly." Hola flipped the clasp and poured the contents on her leg. Such blinding pain shot up her body she could not even make a sound. When it subsided, she cracked an eye open and saw that the wound had closed itself. She stood and flexed her hands.

"Charge!" The captain of the solders said, fear beginning to crawl into his eyes. As Hola and Solembum began to fend them off, more men came from the buildings and assailed them.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Hola asked Solembum as she spun around a solder, cracking his neck as she did. "Yesterday you hated me with every fiber of your being and today you save me."

"Not without good cause," Solembum replied as he leapt onto a solder and slashed his abdomen.

"Oh, do tell me you are off of that idea that I have wronged you in some way."

"You have wronged me," Solembum said as he bit down on a solder's arm, jerking it so the bones cracked, "more than is within my ability to describe."

"How so?" Hola asked with slight indignation as she kicked a solder's chest plate with enough force to crush the man's chest. "Your father lives to this day. I did not kill him."

"Not because of my father," he growled. "You left."

"What?" Hola asked with a laugh. "You're angry with me because your father banished me from the pack because I was more human and wolf than werecat? That is not even remotely my fault."

"No," he said in such a harsh voice she scarcely understood him. "I loved you, Hola."

Hola's shock nearly cost an arm. A solder hacked at her as she gaped at him. She stepped back one step before pushing forward with all her strength and hit the man in his stomach, ignoring the hardened steel.

The captain was the only man that remained, the others having either fled or died. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and raised his saber and charged them. Before he got even ten feet, Hola threw a knife at him which stabbed him in the neck. When all was still she turned Solembum and said, "Did I hear you right? You...loved me?"

"Note the past tense," he growled. "Then you went traipsing off with that bumbling human Aesire." He flicked his tail and turned away, walking away several paces.

"Solembum," she said after a moment. "Perhaps when we were younger I did feel affection for you that went beyond childhood companions." An image of Nasuada appeared in her mind. "But now Aesire holds my heart and no matter what he does he will always be my one and only love, for I am his one and only love."

He turned to look back at her and said, "Oh yes, that is very self evident in regards to Nasuada, isn't it?"

Hola's tail bristled. "How did you know of that?"

"The things Angela can find out surprises me as well," he said dryly.

"Be that as it may, I do not wish to see you in pain. Abandon your affections for me and pursue another."

"Have you any idea how few werecats there are now?"

"I am in love with a human. In fact, I am expecting his child. What stops you from doing the same?"

"My family would refuse to acknowledge my existence if I did that."

"Just as I have forsaken the caring of my family's view of me, so can you. Besides, it would hardly please your family if you took me, would it? Indeed it would enrage them more if you took me than a human, for I have been banished."

After a long moment he turned back to her. "Your words make sense to my mind but not my heart. I doubt I will ever truly destroy all of the feelings I had for you."

"So long as you can love another that is alright."

"I would have gone with you, you know. When you were banished, I would have gone with if you had only asked."

"My name was tarnished by my parent's choices. Why would I force the same onto you?"

* * *

**WHAT DOES AESIRE PLAN TO DO? WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN HOLA AND AESIRE? HOW WILL THE FIGHT WITH GALBATORIX COME TO ITS CONCLUSION? WHY DO CHICKEN NUGGETS TASTE SO INCOMPLETE WITHOUT KETCHUP? ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT THRILLING INSTALLMENT OF...THIS BOOK!**

**Did you know that it takes more money to buy a car today than it did for Christopher Columbus to completely outfit and undertake three voyages to and from the New World? Did you know the word windy does not appear as a name in the whole of recorded time until Peter Pan? Did you know that if you add the number 1-100 consecutively the result is 5050? Did you know when the University of Nebraska Cornhuskers play football at home, the stadium becomes the state's third largest city.**

**Lastly, this one surprised me. I'm not positive if it's true or not, so don't quote me, but I can see this being real: In 1945 there were two manufactures that were responsible for the creation of the atomic bombs which were dropped in Japan on the August of that year. The companies were rivaled so much that they simultaneously broke away from expensive bomb creation to make something much more money earning because it had so many more people to buy and use it. Today, the companies are referred to as Mitsubishi** **and Chevrolet.**


	30. Chasing

**Teagys Carbon: Wh...where or when did I say I have a fear of long words? I have hemophobia, blood fear, but I didn't say I have a fear of long words. And I think I've said this five or six times now, to different people whose names I will not say at their request- BloodFire carries a moderately unimportant role in this, the second and maybe the third book, (which is primarily why I choose to name this book after it) but I promise you that if you just let me write my story _it will be addressed_. I promise that with or without your pointing out how much little sense it makes it will make sense_ eventually. _Maybe not this chapter, maybe not the next. But it will. I promise you that. If I just go off and explain what it is it will lay waste to three future books and maybe a year or two of writing time.**

**Valkyrie-chick: :) No that won't be happening for another two books or more.**

**Owltalon: :) UPDATE!**

**Alice Prince: :) Thank you. Appreciate that, my awesome beta reader.**

**Antclift: 1. her ears are ultra sensitive and thus the noise of a battle pains her, so putting them away helps that. 2. You bet your sweet honey mustard I am. :) That truth needs to be heard.**

* * *

The sound of Aesire's feet flying down the stairs echoed through the halls. His thoughts raced as he tried to come up with some strategy to make his plan work. Two hours had passed since he sent Eragon out to aid in the battle. _Everything's has been set up for me; why can't I think of some way to make it work? _Despite the Varden's overwhelming advantage in regards with Aesire's trap, the Empire's solders were doing a marvelous job of repelling them. There were a fair number of men who feel no pain, but the larger portions of the men were ordinary and had little more to rely on than their swords.

Aesire stopped beside an open window and looked down from the vantage point onto the city below. Buildings burned like bonfires throughout a third of the city. Bodies vestured the ground so heavily one could not walk in a straight line for more than a few feet in any given direction.

_Finally, _he thought as he saw a black speck plummeted towards him. _Eragon! _He called with all his might. Though he could not use magic, the skill of telepathy had come to him with Eragon's help in the past weeks.

_What? _came the curt reply. Just as he responded, he felt Eragon slash open a man from head to toe.

_It's ready._

_Shall I send for Saphira?_

_Yes. It's crucial she distract Shruikan. By my blood and honor, that dragon will be freed from Galbatorix this day._

Aesire tightened his grip on his sword, preparing himself. _Everything is where I foresaw it would be. Today it ends. Fifteen years, _he thought in a distant way. _Fifteen years I have been playing this game, but today I mean to win it._

He took off running once more as he saw Eragon run through a passageway that would take him to the spot Aesire could be waiting for him. As they rejoined, Shruikan let out a resounding roar as Saphira barreled into him. _Everything is in place, _he thought as Galbatorix jumped off the back of his dragon and caught himself on one of the tiers of the citadel, not five hundred feet from Aesire. _Today it ends._

* * *

With effortless grace acquired from years of experience, Zodion caught the tip of a sword and deflected it to one side. The man he was fighting staggered forward and as he did, Zodion opened his palm with the shard of the Floating Crystal tied to it released a small blast of the oceans of energy stored within it. The blast of energy worked like a pulse of destructive force that could not be stopped, slowed, averted or dodged, which was why it was his weapon of choice. The shard absorbed the energy of whatever was close to it, including his own, and stored all of it with nearly no limit to how much it could hold. It then held the energy until whoever wielded it sent a thought through and released however much of the energy they desired, resulted in the blast of pure energy. He loved the shard over all else, for on a weak day it was enough to rip every fiber of a man's body apart so that he disintegrated like sand. And that was of great help when the bounty he was after had guards. He had held the shard for nearly ten years and he had learned how to focus the blast so that it went straight at a single spot and did not destroy the entire area.

The shard did have one drawback, however. It attainted energy from its surroundings, and once it held that energy, it refused to let go of it without recompense. Therefore, every time he used it he had to replace the energy he had used with something. That was one of the primary reasons he wore it on his hand; so that he could stop any magic directed at him and sate the shard's incredible appetite. If he fed the shard before he had to use it in battle, it would not draw on his strength to replenish its stock. It was an utterly invincible weapon, unspeakably superior to swords and arrows.

The shard was not his only means of supernatural magic. Contained in a transparent bottle was one of the werelights of Aroughs. If the light met a man's eye under the right circumstances, it would blind him for several hours. That weapon, however, he used sparingly and only as a last resort defense, for each time it was used, the werelight faded.

Zodion leapt to the side as a bear of a man attempted to crush him with an axe. Rather than use the shard, which would take a large amount of energy, he jumped past the man's guard and punctured one of the pressure points on his neck. The man collapsed, unconscious. It was a trick he had picked up from many bounty hunts which required capturing the target alive. He looked up at the citadel's tower as the black and blue dragon collided in a vicious battle of teeth and claws. A black form jumped off the back of the black dragon and caught itself on one of the tears of the citadel. As it climbed up out of his view he thought, _There goes the man I've taken sixty seven hunts for. _He had no time to dwell upon the observation as Nasuada rode up beside him and said, "Come, quickly!"

Without a word, he jumped up and onto her horse. "Surprised you joined us with the condition of your arms."

"We need all of our arms to fight this battle, including those that are injured."

Letting the matter drop he said, "Where are your guards?"

"They are off fighting. I will not deprive the Varden of the victory they have been waiting to taste for nigh on eighty years because I wanted a few more hands to defend me."

"Thus, the reason I am now on this horse and not bathing the ground in the blood of your enemies."

"Aesire said that you were one of the three best strategists in the world; is that not so?"

"Intelligence is impossible to quantify on a level sufficient to establish rank. However, if you mean to call into question my intellect and not my rank in compared to others thereof, yes, I believe so."

"A simple yes would have sufficed."

"Now where would the fun be in that? As you were saying?"

"There are a fair number of men who feel no pain in the Empire's troops. Can you think of anyway to stop them from-" then, they rounded a house corner and Zodion saw out of the corner of his eye a solder crouched in the street beside them, a raised crossbow to his shoulder. As the soldier pulled the trigger, the dart buzzed towards them at an incredible speed. Zodion's years of hunting those who knew they were being hunted had sharpened his reactions to an almost feline level, but even so, he had hardly anytime to react. A fierce fire leapt up in his stomach as he twisted in his saddle and held out his left hand in the bolt's path. He uttered a pained cry as the arrow embedded itself in his flesh, splitting through his hand and protruding out the other side. He relaxed his right hand and sent a command through the shard and it released so much energy that it obliterated not only the solder but everything that had been beside him for a fifteen foot radius.

Nasuada gasped, for the entire span of the solders attack and Zodion's subsequent injury had lasted all of five seconds. She pulled on the reins of her horse until he slowed to a stop. "What happened?" she asked in a startled voice.

Zodion gripped the arrow in his hand and ripped it out, gritting his teeth against the pain. With his right hand, he reached into the collar of his shirt and took out a vial as white as the moon attached to a string that held it around his neck. He unclasped it and poured a single drop onto the gaping wound in his hand. Steam roiled up from the gash and the cut mended itself, almost as if it had evaporated. He flexed his hand experimentally then replaced the vial to where it had. Nasuada noticed that the container matched the one she had been wearing the night she had been with Aesire in all but color. She looked up as Zodion said, "What?"

"That...vial. It looks identical to the one that man gave me before I seduced Aesire."

"Does it?" he asked sarcastically. He took a deep breath and pulled the container out again. "The veil itself is made from crystal that's been growing since the Beor Mountains were mere hills. It's as hard as any substance known to man. The liquid inside," he said with evident pride, "is water from the Dream Wells of Mani's cave. One drop can cure any injury short of death." He tucked it back into his shirt. "As for this alleged man, his vial is not mine. I carry it everywhere I go, day and night. There are many more than this one."

She looked down at his hand. "You took an arrow for me. If not for you, I would be dead right now."

"Any other man in your army would do likewise."

"No other man in my army would have seen the bolt coming and react in time.

"You should not disregard those that would give their lives to save yours so freely. Every man in your army would sacrifice himself for no other reason other than you would do likewise."

"Even so," Nasuada said, "I am grateful to you."

Zodion raised his arm out past her and sent a pulsing force of energy at a group of solders, sending them falling back in a clamor of armor clanging against armor. "The store of energy in my shard is almost drained and soon it will start drawing on my energy; so please, may we go? I wish to use some of it on these painless solders you were speaking of."

Nasuada kept his gaze for a moment, then jabbed her stead's sides and sent him galloping of into the fray.

* * *

Galbatorix straightened his back as he saw his old general run down one of his citadel's main passageway. _Run, Aesire, _he thought. _Run as far as you can; what little good it will do you. I must admit, though, _he thought as Aesire pulled himself up into a small compartment and dropped down on the other side. _He knows my palace better than I do. Regardless, today will have the same outcome. _With no caution as to any danger, he pressed his mind into Aesire's, feeling his every thought before he had a chance to think it.

Saphira let out a resounding roar, drawing his attention as she collided with the wall and snapped at him. _Dispose of her, _he told his mind slave black dragon. _Do not kill her. Distract her until I capture Eragon. _

Shruikan barreled out of the sky and rammed into Saphira broadside, pulling her down to the city. _Now which one will I go after first? _he thought as he returned his attention to Aesire and Eragon. He scowled as he felt the two of them regroup a thousand feet away. _Why did they separate if they only meant to regroup? _He shrugged. _Little good it will do either of them. I can dispose of Aesire before I capture Eragon; he is obsolete. _He stepped up to the side of open archway, looking down on his warriors. Every last one of them had been forced to swear loyalty to him in the Ancient Language. _Pawns. _He felt with his mind for Aesire and Eragon, finding them running up stairs to the tip if the citadel. _My throne room, _he thought with a sneer. _Yes. That would be a very appropriate place to do away with Aesire. _With a sweep of his cape, he set out after them, brandishing his long black sword.

_What now will you do? _he thought to Aesire when he started up the stairs that set Eragon and Aesire in a trapped position. _There is no way down from here but past me. You cannot depend on your dragon, Eragon; or your logic, Aesire. You are trapped with no way out and soon I will kill you Aesire; and enslave you Eragon. What now will you do when I know your every thought before you think to think it?_

_This is the beginning of the end for the free peoples that remain in this world._

* * *

**Put up a new poll on my main page. Love to hear your opinion on the question.**

**So why do chicken nuggets taste so incomplete without ketchup? Obvious! Without the ketchup the nugget gets dry. Ketchupless nuggets are like dry water! A happy thief! And other such oxymoron's such as these!**

**:0 HOLY CRAP! GALBATORIX POV! I did not see that coming.**

**Did you know that jay used to be slang for stupid? So when you walked across a busy street you were referred to as a jaywalker. Did you know that Al Capone's brother was a cop? Did you know that John Wilkes Booth's brother once saved the life of Abraham Lincoln's son?**

**Since we did a really odd fact last time, may as well do it again.**

**Did you know that in the movie Braveheart, during the battle scene at the end, the entire scene had to be cut and then redone because the producers realized that dozens of the people playing the men in the movie were wearing sunglasses and digital watches?**

**Oh, irony, how I love you so.**


	31. Trapped

**Owltalon: :) I'm glad someone likes those.**

**Valkyrie-chick: :) Fear not, they will be incalculably useful and they will do so happily together.**

**Teagys Carbon: Which part still stands? And by the way, forgot about this in my last response to you, but no, Saphira is not even remotely the one who betrays Eragon. Where did you even get that assumption?**

**Antclift: :) I don't know. Ask her. She's based off of my sister-in-law Amanda, so you can talk to her about it if you want more clarification. Of course, she doesn't have a tail. :) Well I _had _to even out Zodion somehow; otherwise his primary purpose in the following stories would be completely unfounded.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS AN EXTREMELY UNNATURAL LACK OF LENGTH. PEOPLE WHO SUFFER FROM CLIFFHANGER SYNDROME ARE ADVISED TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENS. TESST, me, WILL NOT BE AT FAULT IF YOUR HEAD EXPLODES FROM THE FOLLOWING CLIFFHANGER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. :)**

* * *

Eragon stopped in center of Galbatorix's magnificent throne room. The room was circular, with deep black marble walls. Pillars the size of two men lined the walls. In the center of the room was a diagram of a star with each of the star's tips touching a pillar. There was a single window behind the throne, illuminating the room with the faint light of the clouded sun. The throne was nearly twenty feet tall but not four feet across. Symbols lined the throne from base to tip.

Eragon turned to the stairwell and drew Brisingr. Aesire straightened and drew his own sword. A fierce blaze adorned his eyes as he activated his Lunarmist.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked him.

Aesire chuckled. "I've been waiting for this moment for many, many years. Today, I will bring that all to fruition.

"Why did you pick his throne room to fight him?"

"It's more appropriate," Aesire said, sighting down each of his sword's various attack advantages. "Galbatorix has sat on the blood of thousands in this room. How fitting it will be to stand on his blood to avenge those dead."

"A fanciful prediction," came the eerie voice. "Such delusions can only come from one drunk on his own self love and yet professes to be logical."

"Only when compared to minds like your own," Aesire said as Galbatorix stepped into view from the stairwell. Galbatorix held his one handed black sword in his right hand and with his left, he gestured throughout the room. "Look around you, Aesire. You have come to my throne room, the place of my strongest power, seeking to do that which is not possible- to kill me."

Aesire scoffed. "And you think that a task unachievable?"

"I am a God," Galbatorix said snidely. "I cannot be defeated by a weakling like you."

"Your ignorance betrays you. You lack even the intelligence to see that which sits in front of you."

Galbatorix laughed, a harsh sound that grated against Eragon's ear. It was the laugh of a man who was insane and who knew that fact, but relished in it. "What stands before me other than a broken lord of a broken house and a farm boy trying to fill a King's shoes?"

"You are outnumbered," Eragon said. "You cannot defeat both Aesire and me. Surrender."

Galbatorix uttered another laugh. "I'll risk it." And with that, he lunged at Eragon with supernatural speed that surpassed even Arya. If Eragon had not been expecting an attack, he would have been helpless before the dark tyrant. Blue and black blades crossed with a flurry of sparks.

Aesire raised his own gold sword over his head and hacked at Galbatorix. Galbatorix nimbly stepped back to dodge the attack, giving Eragon a chance to stab at him. Galbatorix twisted his arm so the tip of his sword pointed to the ground, deflecting Eragon's blow to the side while simultaneously blocking Aesire's sideward slash. Despite Galbatorix's speed and grace, Eragon noticed that he held little more strength than Murtagh or Brom had when he had trained with them.

Emboldened by that observation, Eragon swung Brisingr at Galbatorix with all his might. The blades of Brightsteel collided together with enough force to cause wind to blast outward. The power behind Galbatorix's arm was equal, but not greater than his own. A line of sweet ran down Galbatorix's face and his breathing quickened.

_Eragon, _Aesire said through the mind touch. _Why is he more exerted than you?_

_Because he is still human. The Dragons transformed me into almost completely an elf, but that never happened to Galbatorix. He's body can't hold up the grace and flexibility he's been accustomed to._

"True, my body may not be used to this excreting amount of fatigue. But I have just enough power left coming from my slaves to do this." He raised his arm to Aesire, his hand a bent claw. "Jierda du dauthleikr."

Eragon felt a surge of magic and he opened his mouth to warn Aesire, but he was too late. Aesire uttered a pained shout and crumpled to the ground. Eragon looked from him to Galbatorix as the King moved his arm to level Eragon.

"It's a pity, really," he said. "I had such plans to use you, but everything I absolutely have to have from you, I have already gained." He opened his mouth to utter his spell. Eragon had no time to react. He sharpened his thoughts into a hard spear. Magic would not work here, not with Galbatorix still having the ability to kill him. All he had to do was distract him long enough to revive Aesire. He sent his spear of a mind at Galbatorix's thoughts. What he saw would scare him for the rest of his life.

When he delved into Galbatorix's mind, seeking to distract him, what he found was not a mind. Something black and evil dwelled within the king, a twisting mass of convoluted evil so raw it made Eragon scream inside. In a brief instant, he was in contact with the thing that inhabited Galbatorix- a thousand images flashed through his mind, each of them of the slaughter and torture of thousands of people, from the oldest man to the youngest baby. Moments before Eragon withdrew, he was transported to an ocean of black so complete he could not even see his body. He looked out into the darkness, but there was nothing. Then a red eye opened somewhere in the darkness, followed by another. When they looked at him he felt a malevolent force dispel every iota of joy or happiness that had ever existed inside Eragon. Whatever the thing was, it was composed of raw evil. As Eragon frantically pulled away from the creature it spoke words that rang in Eragon's mind forever more.

_From the darkness shall come light. From the blood shall come fire. From the moon shall come mist. Beware the wolf in the cloud. For one day I shall send your own creation out to destroy you._

Eragon ripped out of the creature's grip and fell to the floor, writhing. Galbatorix, who had also fallen, staggered up with a dark glare directed at Eragon. He took a step forward. "You see too much, Rider," he said with coldly. He took another step forward. "You know too much." He stopped in the center of the star that dominated the room. "Die now." He raised his hand out to Eragon and black magic began to form around his hand.

An explosion burst outward from where Galbatorix was standing. Eragon covered his head as debris and dirt flew past him. When the dust settled, a hole ten feet across lay where the star once did. In the far corner Aesire stood, pushed the hair out of his face and said, "Strike two."

* * *

**Jierda du dauthleikr: Break the mortal. **

**WOW, what a miserably short chapter. But, flip side of that is that I am, like, two or three chapters from finishing the first book! Awesome, right?**

**Did you know that it is against the law to whale hunt in Oklahoma? (What for it. Wait for it.) Did you know that in 1845 Boston had a law that stated you could not bathe unless you had a doctor's prescription? Did you know that in good old Allabami (Alabama) there is a law, quote, "That you may not impersonate a person of a variant persona," unquote?"**

**This one surprised me, like most of the other ones I put on the end did. Did you know that in Nebraska it is illegal to sell beer after midnight on Sunday, but it is totally legal to sell it on Monday? (Think about it. Think about it. Come on, I believe in you.)**


	32. Fruition

**No chapter responses for this chapter, because I'm updating them simultaneously. Go to my account main page! I got a facebook and I want you to add me as a friend!**

Aesire stepped up to the side of the hole and looked down into it's depths at Galbatorix. Aesire's body was nearly completely drained from the energy required to keep his full Lunarmist active and thus protect him from Galbatorix's influence. Galbatorix looked around at the hole.

"What is this?"

"This," Aesire said, taking a deep breath, "is a trap I set for you almost fifteen years ago."

"Impossible. You couldn't have planned so far in advance."

Aesire began to gasp between bursts of speech. "Your fatal flaw, my former master. It was Nasuada's as well. You plan for the future with the resources you have in the present. You are the one who gave me the ability to set this trap. Shadowlight."

Galbatorix's eyes lit with rage. "You didn't! You couldn't have!"

"I did. When I learned about the three great Elven powers hidden away beneath Dras'Leona, I used Shadowlight to dip into the pool of time and instruct myself to set this trap. You were the discoverer of your own demise."

Galbatorix wrath turned to mocking humor. "What do you think you can do against me? I am a God!"

Eragon staggered up to the edge and looked down on Galbatorix. "If I've learned one thing in the months I've known Aesire, it's that when you think you've got him pinned down is the moment of his most powerful logic."

"Fools," Galbatorix growled. "Even if you trap me in this hole I will find a way out and hunt you down and kill you and every one you love! Starting with that wolf of yours, filthy abomination that she is!"

For the first time since Eragon met him, Aesire did not react with rage at insults directed Hola. Instead he raised his left hand and covered his eyes. "I once told Eragon this, when we first met. My power is similar to magic. I sacrifice my energy to achieve my will, as magic users do."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with this." Aesire moved his hand and the Lunarmist in his eyes morphed and reshaped into their more powerful shape. The air around Aesire began to tremble and his scars and wounds vanished as if they had evaporated. He no longer panted for air. Instead he stood up as straight as an arrow shot into the ground.

"What is that?" Galbatorix asked for the first time, a hint of fear in his voice.

In the same lordly voice, he had once spoken with he said, "This is Lunarmist's most powerful capability. It holds no more standing than magic. Only magic amplified a thousand fold! I will sacrifice in order to gain."

"You did read the words in the book of Lunarmist. That's impossible! I would have known it! I know your every thought before you think it!"

"You're right. However, your power of Futurestar has limits, as the other three do. They're the same as those of reading someone's mind with a magical telepathy. You must touch someone's mind before you can read it."

"I did! You were always inside my range!"

"I was, wasn't I? It makes little difference, however, if you were not paying attention."

"When was I not watching your every thought?"

"When you were chasing me through the halls of this citadel, you stopped for a split moment to direct your black dragon to hold off Saphira. I wasn't outside your range. However, you were distracted long enough for me to do one thing." Aesire took out his hunting knife and showed Galbatorix the reflective edge. "Use Lunarmist on myself and seal away all memories of this trap I set for you until the moment you fell into it."

"You will not stop me," Galbatorix said with overwhelming wrath. "I will be the King over everything! The entire world will bow at my feet!"

"I actually pity you, Galbatorix. You hold onto your delusions of self power because of the need you have to be in control."

"I am in control," Galbatorix growled.

Aesire shook his head. "This is your punishment then. Magic works like Lunarmist. If I sacrifice something of great power, something of great power will be given to me. This fact I read in the Book of Lunarmist."

"Not possible. Durza read every word of it."

Aesire uttered a small burst of laughter. "The Books each have a small paragraph at its back that can only be read by someone that wields the power that the Book speaks of. I am the only one in the world that knows what it said. You are blind Galbatorix. You are the maker of your own demise!"

"Prove it then. What did it say?"

"I will not tell you such things that would help you."

"You will kill me then?"

"Nay. I will do something far worse." Aesire raised his arms out to either side and the wind began burst into a tempest that flowed to them from every angle. It was so powerful that it ripped the throne room around them to pieces. Soon it ripped the ceiling off its founding's and they stood out in the open air. Eragon could hear now the cries of alarm from the solders on the ground. The sky was black with clouds of death birds.

A blue aura of magic protruded an inch of Aesire's body. "I, Aesire of House Nandiall, wielder of the Power of Lunarmist, hereby sign the Contract of Sacrifice. I will sacrifice my power of Lunarmist." Eragon looked over at Aesire with an air of shock. _He's giving up his power? _"In exchange, I will be granted this one power for this one time only." He lowered his right arm towards Galbatorix but kept his left arm out. "I hereby rip from this man his soul and send it to wonder the land in absolute darkness!" Galbatorix uttered a pained shout and his body jerked upward as the wind burst forth from Aesire. One of the King's eyes opened and looked up at Aesire.

"I will never leave," he ground out. Aesire lowered his left arm and the wind began to push Eragon back as Aesire's sacrifice took hold of Galbatorix's soul and began to drag it out.

"You are finished! Be gone from this place, Evil One. Crawl back to the depths of hell from wince you came! I will not repeat myself! Leave now and I will make easy your journey to the realm of torture!"

"NEVER!"

Aesire clawed his hands into fists and with a finally wrench Galbatorix went slack and Aesire fell down with an exclamation of agony. An explosion deafened Eragon as the wind exploded outward at once. The cloud of black gradually lifted as the birds dispersed under the Elves' influence. Without their chirping, the world was completely silent. Blood pounded in Eragon's ears as he came to a realization that stunned him speechless. _It's...over._Finally he dropped down to the ground where he sat on his knees, staring at the ground in front of him.

A cheer went up from the ground below, followed by another and another until it sounded as if every voice in the world sang out with joy and jubilation as Galbatorix was vanquished. The Elves began to sing songs of victory, the soldiers of the Empire threw done their weapons and joined in the celebration, children who had been hiding in the houses of Uru'baen come out and laughed and played.

_It's...finally over._

_We did it, little one_, Saphira said.

_For my father. For my uncle. For my brother._

_For our teachers. For our ancestors. For the future._

Then Eragon looked down at Aesire, but realized that his vision was blurred by a film of tears that were streaking down his face. He wiped them away and patted Aesire. "Are you alright?"

Aesire lifted his head and Eragon saw blood dripping from his eyes. "I'm...I'm fine," Aesire said, grinding the words out. He sat up and forced his eyes open. Eragon examined them. A line of mist lifted from them as they returned to their normal blue and the bleeding stopped.

"Your Lunarmist..." Aesire smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"Is gone."

"You seem abnormally pleased with that."

"I have just won a game I have been playing for nearly fifteen years. I was growing ill with it, but now to win. The sacrifice of Lunarmist is nothing to me."

He and Aesire stepped up to the side of the ruined citadel tower and looked out at the rejoicing Uru'baen.

The sun rose as they did and the glowing rays of that fiery ball signaled the beginning of a new era in Alagaesia.

"You will be King over all of this, Eragon," Aesire said.

"I do not think I can," he said, doubtfully.

"It is for that very reason that I know you can."


	33. King Eragon

Eragon sat in a varnished chair around the stone table. Seated there with him were Arya, Nar Garzhvog, Narheim, and a random assortment of each race sent as advisors for the commanders of the rebellion against the Empire.

After Eragon and Aesire had slew Galbatorix on his black citadel, Eragon had received word that all across the land, from Ceunon to Farthen Dur, people of all races were coming out from the shadow of Galbatorix's repression. Every slave had been set free, every soldier freed of duty, every child returned to their families. The news had pleased Eragon greatly and helped to fend off the pain he felt for Arya.

From where she fought on the inner perimeter, Queen Islanzadí had taken on Galbatorix in order to protect Roran, Katrina and Katelyn when the evil King came to abduct the future Rider. She had transported them by means of magic, a feat that took the lives of ten of the finest elves in Du Weldenvarden. They had sacrificed themselves to stop Galbatorix from attaining the future Rider. Alas, when Islanzadí fell, weakened to the point of death from the spell, Galbatorix had stabbed her through the heart; killing the mighty Queen. The Elves had accepted Arya as their new Queen, despite Islanzadí's previous ruling and the Elven law that stated she could not; for who else could fill her place?

Eragon clasped his hands together and placed them on the table. "Before we begin these deliberations, I wish you all to know that elves are guarding this house with spells against eavesdropping, so you need not fear treachery." The men, Urgals, Dwarfs and Elves acknowledge that they understood. Eragon took a deep breath before beginning. He and Aesire had spent many hours practicing what he was about to say. "Hundreds, thousands, of years ago my namesake and Arya's great ancestor made peace with the Dragons and formed the Riders to ensure open hostility would not arise between the two races again. For nigh on two thousand years, they fulfilled that goal, both bringing and maintaining the greatest era of Alagaesia that has ever been recorded. But by the events of the past hundred years, it is evident that some flaw existed in the Riders, and existed in Alagaesia. What else could result in the birthing of such a monster as Galbatorix? The Riders shall live again. Even now we have located and stored away Galbatorix's last dragon egg. The daughter of Roran and Katrina will be given her egg later in her life. These two eggs alone will give birth to the Riders resurrection. But," he said, and here he raised a finger, "we cannot set the Riders on their previous foundations only to watch them tumble and crash again."

"What, then, propose you?" asked Narheim. "And why are I and my brethren and the Urgals present for this discussion when we could be breaking bread and celebrating with our families? Neither dwarfs nor Urgals have ever been Riders, nor do we, the Dwarfs, aspire to be such."

"Alagaesia cannot return to what it was a hundred some years ago. If it does, a beast like Galbatorix can be formed again, and worse. If this occurs again, we may not be as lucky as we have been. We must change. We must adapt."

Aesire spoke then, his voice grave. "I have seen the future through the spell of ShadowLight, one of the three greatest spells in all of magic. Prosperity the likes of which cannot be fathomed awaits us on the road Eragon speaks of."

"Let us hear of this road, that we might gauge the acuteness of this claim," said Dathedr, who sat next to Arya.

Eragon closed his eyes. He feared how the different races might react to this. "We must unite Alagaesia under a single banner, with a single lord, over all races."

The barrage of outraged exclamations hurt Eragon's ears. The Dwarfs were the loudest. They banged the table with their fists while they shouted that they would never allow someone to rule over their land.

"Silence," came the familiar voice. Eragon looked to where a mirror was mounted on the wall and saw Orik depicted on it. A fierce eyed looked adorned his face. "My subjects, be seated." The dwarfs around the table sat obediently. Most or all of them were of Durgrimst Ingetum. "Eragon," Orik said formally.

"King Orik," Eragon said, bowing his head.

"Do not bow to me," he said, gruffly. "For freeing Alagaesia from Galbatorix, you kneel before no man." He crossed his arms, addressing someone Eragon could not see. "The man Aesire sent word of this plan, this idea, to me." Eragon looked up at Aesire with a glare. He shrugged and mouthed, _It sped it up at least. _"I wish you to know, Eragon that I argued with each of the clan chiefs individually for almost a month before they would accept it. Durgrimst Az Sweldin Rak Anhuin has refused support to this plan, as expected," he said shrugging on the last line. Then his face grew deathly serious. "We will abide by this plan of yours, for we have no love of the idea of another Galbatorix. But keep you firmly in mind that if ever whomsoever takes this mighty place should stray outside the bounds of reason in ruling the parts of Alagaesia that have been ours since before the Elves arrived, there will be trouble. Never have you doubted that we will fight to protect our land from rule that can be described as oppressive. Do you understand?"

Eragon nodded, relieved. He had expected to have the hardest time convincing the Dwarfs. Arya spoke next.

"My mother was slain not four days past, and I would not have her memory tattered by the Elves' stubbornness." She looked Eragon in the eye and for a moment, her sorrow broke and a smile flickered across her mouth. "As Queen of the Elves, I obliterate the law of pure elven blood sitting upon the Knotted Throne. It is unjust to those elves who stray out of our race to find love." She placed a hand on her growing womb. "The Elves will comply with this plan of yours, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Last, Eragon looked to Nar Garzvog. The Kull sat straight upright, mashing his teeth as one of his advisors spoke to him in an undertone. "The Urgralgara agreed to aid in this fight under the agreement made by Lady Nightstalker that we would be granted land and left to ourselves. I cannot undo that agreement and render the sacrifice of my rams pointless. It is a decision I will not force on my people."

Eragon wrung his hands together. "Please, Garzhvog, be reasonable."

"No," the Kull said, grinding the word out. "My people were not involved in the Riders' Fall the first time; we will not be involved in a second."

Eragon sighed. He would have had their support, but if it was not to be, it would not. "Very well. We must decide upon an agreeable place for you to take as yours, in that case."

"The Desert," the ram said without hesitation.

Eragon stared at him in confusion. "The Hadarac?"

"Aye. It is vast, with much space for growing and breeding. We will have no need to hunt humans, nor elves, nor dwarfs in such a wide space."

"How will you get food, or water, or any of the other things you need to survive?"

"We will establish a trade route through to your cites and, if you are agreeable, we will trade with the other races for what we need and want."

"And what," said an eloquent elf that sat a few seats from Eragon, "do you offer in exchange for these resources?"

The Urgal beside Garzhvog lowered his head, his face growing angry. Garzhvog uttered a word in his own language and then returned his attention to the elf. "What mightier worker exists than the Kull?"

"You mean, then, that you would pay for your food and water with work?"

"Aye."

"And what will you do after the earth is pilled with buildings that reach past the clouds? What will you do when no more work is needed to be done?"

"We will ask for more land on the edge of the Beors for growing and hunting food, as well as theBeartoothRiverfor water."

"I see no problem with Garzhvog's request," said Eragon. "The area fifteen miles into the edge of the Beors, as well as theBeartoothRiverup to the point where it enters the mountains, is yours, Garzvhog."

The Urgal dipped his head. "Firesword."

"And if I may be so arrogant to ask," said Dathedr, "to whom have you chosen to be this all powerful king over Alagaesia?"

"The man who struck down the Black Tyrant," Aesire said. He looked back at Eragon. "The only one who is truly worthy."

Arya smiled at Eragon again. "The Elves find nothing objectionable about this choice."

Orik nodded. "Nor do the Dwarfs."

Aesire stood and looked down at Eragon. "Then it is decided. All hail King Eragon!" He knelt. Around the table everyone stood and did likewise, save for the Urgals, though they did stand in respect. The sight of dwarfs and elves knelling to him disconcerted him. He shook his head and said, "Rise." The assembly rose. Eragon swallowed as he stood, hands shacking. He took a deep breath. "I thank you all for your cooperation today. Know that I will not usurp the Kings andQueensbefore me without their consent."

_That undermines the very definition of usurp, _Aesire said in his mind.

_Be quiet and let me focus, _he snapped back. _This is nerve wracking enough._

"My throne will be set in Doru Araeba, the ancestral home of the Riders. There, I will rule with the Riders by my side. Elves, run send word to the shipyards of Teirm and tell them to make ready their greatest and mightiest ships for departure to Doru Araeba. Orik," he said to the mirror.

"Yes, King Eragon," he said with a broad smile.

"Come on your swiftest horses to Teirm, so that you may be present for my crowing."

The dwarf bowed. "It will be my pleasure. You were present for my coronation; why not I for yours?"

The assembly bowed once again. Dathedr said, "When will the coronation be held?"

"The day that all who may attend arrive. I fly on my dragon, Saphira Brightscales, to Vroengard."

And so Eragon left on Saphira, and flew across the restless sea for a day and a night until they reached the abandonedislandofDoru Araeba. And there, Eragon found a bed that had belonged to Vrael. And in that bed, he rested through the night, listening to the crash of waves and the cry of sea birds.


	34. Coronation

**Kristen159: No, it isn't the end. :) I'm not a one book kind of person. **

**Antclift: I didn't do most of the usually commentary because I was eager for BloodFire to be done and to move onto the next book. :)**

**Oblit1519: :) That would have required descriptive ability that far beyond me.**

* * *

Eragon fastened the broach that held his cape to his neck, looking at himself in a mirror. Nearly a month had passed since he rose to his position as King, but his coronation had narrowly been able to be that day, on account of Orik's arrival. Orik had arrived that morning, along with the Elves and the men he had invited to his coronation. While they were coming, Eragon had been exploring Doru Araeba. No throne existed on the island, but Vroengard had many great halls and building that had been built with dragons in mind, and so he had known finding a suitable throne room would not be difficult.

Arya approached from behind him, long raven hair flowing down her back. She wore a long gown of russet and gold. A band of silver rested on her head. "You have done well," she said as she took the back of his tunic and began straightening it.

"I would not have been able to do so without you and Saphira and Aesire. I did not strike the final blow and yet, here I stand about to be rewarded for a task that was not my own."

"Aesire is guided by more than his mind. He saw the future, Eragon. And who knows how that changed him."

"True," he said as he looked out into the lavishly decorated hall, wherein stood hundreds of men, dwarfs and elves. A few Kull stood at the back of the room waiting for the ceremony to begin, the chairs being too small for them. He looked back at the mirror to see what he looked like. He saw a man dressed in a tunic made for a King, a sword of iridescent sapphire buckled at his waist, a circlet of gold on his forehead. He saw a King. Then for a single instant he saw himself as he had been; a farmer living in one of the smallest cities in the Empire and for a moment he felt a sense of sorrow and yearning for his old life. Then he straightened his shoulders and thought, _Brom. Garrow. Murtagh. I swear on the blood I have __shed that I will rule the land as if you stood beside me. I will not tarnish your memory by becoming another dictator._

A set of silver trumpets winded and a sound of cloth shuffling came as everyone sat. Eragon raised a hand out to Arya, who took it and smiled at him.

"Who would have thought that this would come to be?"

"I do not know who; but I am glad they did."

The two of them stepped forward into the throne room. Thousands of eyes lay upon them as they slowly stepped forward to the two thrones that sat on the far end of the hall. At the end of the hall stood Nasuada, Dathedr, Aesire and Orik. Each of them was dressed in their finest clothing, with bands of gold, silver, and platinum on their brows, save for Aesire, who wore only his regular clothing and no crown. Eragon felt the crushing of tiny petals under his feet as he stopped before the four figures and two thrones.

Nasuada spoke, her voice echoing in the hall with a great cadence as the trumpets ceased their blowing. "A hundred years ago, Galbatorix overthrew the Riders, overthrew Alagaesia, in his insatiable hunt for power. Two years ago, the man we had longed for the arrival of first showed himself in Farthen Dur. A month ago, that man over came such adversity to free Alagaesia from Galbatorix's clutches. The race of man has accepted him unyieldingly as their new leader." Then she stepped back and Orik took her place.

"I was present when Eragon and Arya first appeared under Farthen Dur. Indeed I saved this Rider from drowning in the falls. When I learned what he was, I was dismayed that our Rider was a farm boy who had never even seen, let alone wielded, a sword before. However, under the magic of the elves, a farm boy became a Rider to surpass all others that came before him. It was not easy to do, but the race of dwarfs has accepted him as their new leader." He stepped back and Dathedr took his place.

"When Arya was kidnapped and taken toGileadby the black Shade Durza, the elves feared the worst and withdrew all support from the Varden. I am not ashamed to say that it was one of the most foolish things that the elves have ever done. But then she returned to us from the grave we had placed her in without a second thought, not bearing a single ill feeling for our kind. Now she is our Queen and she has given her favor to this man, Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider and King. So the elves will do likewise. The race of Elves has accepted him unyieldingly as our new leader."

He stepped back and for a longish while Arya and Eragon stood, waiting. Then Aesire stepped forward and said, "Kneel."

Eragon and Arya sank to the floor. For nearly a minute they knelt there until Aesire drew his sword and placed the tip of it on Eragon's forehead. "Eragon, son of Brom. Slayer of Shades. Rider of Dragons. Destroyer of Galbatorix. To you have the Three Races of Alagaesia chosen to take the mantle of lordship and led them into the Era of Peace. Do you accept this freely, with nothing pushing your decision in either direction?"

"I do," Eragon said.

"Do you therefore swear to uphold the honor and integrity of the Three Races; to place their desires above your own and to disregard any selfish idea which should occur to you?"

"I swear this."

Aesire gestured with one hand at a child holding a pillow several yards away. The boy hastened over and held the pillow out to Aesire. Resting on the cushion was a crown of such magnificence that it left Eragon breathless. A blue dragon twisted around one side of the crown, writhing with spectral fire directed downward to a minuscule landscape below. On the other side of the crown writhed a red dragon, twisted in an identically pattern as the blue. Instead of breathing fire to the ground, the red dragon reared up to the sky and released its fiery torrent to the skies above. The crown was so detailed Eragon could see lines of vapor from the evaporated clouds.

A cold tingling entered Eragon. The night before Hola had joined the Varden, he had had a dream brought on by the black clad man and in that dream he had seen a banner baring that same scene. _Is this the first step towards that day?_

During this observation Eragon said in such a low voice as to be inaudible to all but Arya and Aesire, "I have a question, Aesire."

"Chances are I have an answer."

"You said during our fight with Galbatorix that you used ShadowLight to instruct yourself to set the trap in his throne room."

"And so I did."

"Yet when we were marching to Uru'baen you said you could not use magic. So then, how did you cast ShadowLight?"

"I did say that, didn't I," Aesire said with a smirk. "Do you remember reading the Book of ShadowLight, Eragon?"

"Aye."

"'In order to cast this spell you must offer up a very piece of the fabric of your existence. Whether it be an offering of your flesh or your ability to cast magic does not matter.' I offered up my power over magic to cast that spell. Thus, I cannot use magic now."

Eragon fell silent as Aesire lifted his circlet from his brow and took the crown from the child. "With that vow taken," he said to the waiting crowd. "I now crown you in the manner of your predecessors." And he placed the crown onto Eragon's head, positioning it so that the blue and red dragons were equal. Next he stepped to Arya. "Arya, daughter of Islanzadí. Slayer of Shades. Queen of the Elves. Mate of Eragon. To you have the Three Races of Alagaesia chosen to be their Queen. Do accept this freely, with nothing pushing your decision in either direction?"

"I do," Arya said.

"Do you accept then, to stand by Eragon until his rule is at an end and even thereafter to provide the future Kings and Queen with your knowledge and insight, as First Queen of Alagaesia?"

"I do swear this."

Aesire gestured for another child, this one from the opposite side as the last. The girl lifted her pillow to Aesire. Aesire took the circlet from Arya's brow and lifted the crown from the cushion. Her crown matched Eragon's in magnificence. The crown had been wrought from the finest of emeralds. The gem had been altered somehow, so that shapes and outlines were visible. From the outlines Eragon could glen the scene of Saphira plummeting to the ground

_If only that day had been so glorified, _Eragon thought.

"With that vow taken, I crown you now in the manner of your predecessors." He took a step back and let his voice boom forth "Rise, King and Queen of Alagaesia."

Eragon and Arya stood and ascended the steps to the two raised thrones of polished gold with padding of the finest cloth the elves could make. They stopped before the thrones, turned, took each other's hands, and sat on their respective seats. Aesire looked out at the hundreds of Men, Dwarfs, Elves and Urgals and raised his arms out to either side. "Hail, your new King and Queen!"

The people in the hall erupted into cheers. The dwarfs banged their feet on the ground, the men shouted with joy and elves sang songs of prosperity and peace. Eragon was surprised with the enthusiasm the people before him put into praising their ascension. After nearly ten minutes of cheering, Eragon rose his hand and they fell silent.

"My people," he said, his voice stronger than he thought it would have been. "Today marks the beginning of an Age of Peace. A Golden Era to surpass all others before it. This day belongs to all peoples; dwarf, elf, human and Urgal. Let us celebrate it as it should be! Galbatorix is dead, the Riders live and Alagaesia is free!" He lifted his arm out as the people began cheering again. Servants brought out food and drink and for many hours, they ate and drank. The men tested themselves against each other with wrestling matches, sword fighting and drinking contests. The elves preformed many songs as the hours drained away towards morning. And when the day had turned to night, and the moon was high in the sky Eragon stood and bid the party to sleep. He went to the room in the highest part of Vroengard and slept in the mighty bed the elves had sung for him when they had arrived.

* * *

**And so ends BloodFire. Not the most graceful ending I've ever made. I'll have chapter 1 of book two put up in a week or two. **


	35. I'M BACK!

So, as many of you may or may not know, I have recently enrolled in the money sucking vacuum some of you call "college." Well, my first go at it is almost done, all I have left are finals, and I will be enrolled next year as well.

Many of you also know that this caused me to cease production of LunarMist. However, because I was in need of a sudden 2 credits to pass next year, I signed up for a writing workshop class, and was there informed by my very quirky teacher (only word I have for her) that I could earn credit for LunarMist.

So, that having been said I am pleased to say, **I AM BACK!** Be forewarned, because I still have other things going on in my summer I won't be the ridiculous update machine I used to be. So I will give great importance to the story's production and dishing it out to you all, but don't be surprised if some time passes between each update. It won't be like, a month, but a week or two may separate the times I'm able to work on it.

:) Happy to be back in your loving arms, FanFiction. The next chapter is hopefully in the beta pipes as I write this. I do hope it is to all of your satisfaction.


End file.
